Drew's Jounrey: A RebornContestshipping Fic
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: After return home to LaRousse, Drew is killed and reborn as a Teddiursa, and now he has to find May to return to his human form. Only problem is, he's small and fuzzy... Contestshipping. Rated T for cursing. Read & Review, please?
1. home, sweet, home

**I don't own pokemon, really I don't. **

Chapter One:

Home sweet home…

"Look, Rosarade!" Drew sighed as he caught sight of his home in LaRousse. "Finally!"

"Rose!" She smiled at him. _Took long enough!_

"Ah!" He took a deep mouthful of air. It still had the tint of blooming roses. "Home sweet--"

"DREW! YOU'RE BACK!" A high pitch voice screeched as a girl with light green hair in a sundress smashed in to Drew.

"Hey, Millie," Drew laughed. "You mind getting off of me? Or do I have to sick Rosarade on you?" Millie jumped off of him, and turned her attention to the beautiful rose Pokemon.

"Is that the same little Bedew you saved from those Beedrill?" Millie crouched down and met the grass-type at eye level.

"Rose rose, a rade," She scoffed. _I could kick those Beedrill's butts without even batting an eye, now!_

"Yup," Drew put a hand on Rosearade's petal hair. "This is h--"

"Drew my boy!" An old man with gray hair called to the kids from the brick house. "Come here so I can get a good looks see!"

"Coming, Graps," Drew and Millie yelled back. Millie darted ahead so she could tell the rest of the family of Drew's return. The home sickness Drew had been fighting since he left on his journey fell on him like a ton of bricks. As a woman with blonde hair, and a man with black hair appeared in the door way he bit his tongue to stop from crying. He quickly glided up the step and was crushed in a hug by his mother.

"Oh! My baby's back!" She cried.

"Mom! Can't breath!" He made fake coughing noises. Until she released him from her death grip.

"My boy!" Grandpa slapped him in the back. "Enjoy your Journey? What'd you catch?"

"Now, dad, Maybe Drew wants to sit down _before_ he's bombarded with questions!" his dad chuckled, leading him in the house, he rest of the family in tow. The Haydens sat down in the overstuffed chair Drew's mother's aunt's grandma gave to her. The smell of rose was the strongest in this room of the house, and it wasn't just from Rosarade. After two million questions, most from Millie, Grandpa finally got his question in.

"So can we see you Pokemon? Or are you doing to leave us in suspense?"

"My Pokemon, sure," Drew grabbed his bag from beside the chair. Opening the front pocket he pulled out three pokéballs. "But we may need to go outside. Some are kind of big."

"Oh! I bet it's a wailord!" Millie hopped up, and dashed over to Drew. "It is a wailord? Or, or a cute Pokemon like a Teddiesura?"

"Wait and see, Millie," Her mother told her, taking her hand and dragging her to the rose covered backyard.

"Come on, Drew. Let 'em out! I want see 'em" Grandpa slurred.

"Okay," He threw the pokéballs up. "Absol! Flygon! Masquerian!" Then, a white and black dog like creature, and green and red striped slender dragon, and a white moth with two reddish-orange eyes pattern wings appeared.

"Wow!" Millie's eyes shone. "A Masquerain." Millie step towards it, wide eyed. "Beautiful!" The moth Pokemon fluttered over to her, and she lost all communication to the outside world--like most six year-olds would do. Drew's mom and dad were looking at Absol, petting it, saying how wonderful it was. His Grandpa was inspecting Flygon.

"I think they're enjoying themselves, don't you?" Drew asked Rosarade.

"Rose," _Yup, but,_ She smirked--something she had picked up from Drew. "Rosarade, Rose." _If May were here, they would be enjoying _even_ it more._

"It's to bad we have to leave from Jotho soon," Drew looked over to his family, and decided to wait until tomorrow to help them.

* * *

A sliver of moon rose into the sky, it's ghostly refection bouncing on the waves of the sea. Drew leaned over the edge of the little porch on the second story of his house. His room was the only one that over look the cliff that was on the south side of the house. A sea breeze, a mingle of rose and sea salt, rushed at him. Then something jumped out of the water.

"Huh? What's that?" Drew squinted. "A matakite?" But the sea fog started to set in, there was no way to see, whatever it was. Shrugging Drew headed to bed.

"*Yawn* Hon," Drew's mom mumbled to her husband at the same time as Drew as staring out to sea, and heading back in to her room. "Remind me to find some batteries for the fire alarm."

At midnight something warm tugged at Drew pant leg. But, after the events of the day, Drew was out like a light. Even though, the warmth was gaining in heat, Drew was enjoying his dream to much. In it, he had just crushed Harley in the Ever Grand Contest, and May was rushing up to greet him. It was to good to wake up from, even though the heat was now burning his pants. WAIT! Burning!?

"WAHH!" Drew screamed, his pants leg on fire. His pants leg, and his whole room. Flames ate away at the walls, the floor was lava hot, burning the soles of his feet, actually.

_CRACK! _Then a fiery rafter fell, right on top of Drew. Knocking him out cold, and taking his life.


	2. Manaphy

**Disclaimer I Do not own Pokemon. **

Chatper 2:

Manaphy

Drew's POV

Groaning, I pulled my eyes tonight together, then opened them. Black, white, blue, green, red, you name it, that color was spiraling around me.

"Huh?" I blinked and tried to grab one of the wisps of color, but I could get my arm to obey me. I tried to stretched any part of my body, but it was in vain, my arms my legs, and neck even, I could only move my eyes. And mouth. "What's going on! Where am I why am I…" Then it came rushing back to me. The fire, the burning rafter, the crack. I tried to shudder, but it only made my head hurt. "Am I dead? Is this Heaven?"

"Nope, not yet" Then a shimmering shape appeared, and I was able to move my body again. "Hi, Drew, I'm Manaphy!" Then a blue Pokemon smiled at me. "Nice to meet you!"

"A M-manephy!?" I gasped. "W-what are you doing here? And where is here?"

"Here, is no where," Manaphy clarified. "I am here because, well, you're dead, Drew." I stared at the blue Pokemon, numbed by its words. I am _dead? _Like, dead, dead?

"Clearly, it's news to you," Manaphy sighed.

"You think!?" I shouted. "I just got home! It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," the blue Pokemon frowned. "But, your possible temporary afterlife is!"

"My 'possibly temporary afterlife'?" I repeated.

"Yup, I can give you a chance to get your human life back."

"How?" I crossed my arms. _This is not a good idea, _My inner voice chirped_. Don't go along with it!_

"Well, as a legendary, I can being you back to life as a Pokemon," the blue Pokemon smiled.

"But--"

"Yes, yes I know, I said human earlier, and I meant it. But, you see," There was a glow then a clay jar with a painting of a rose on it appeared. "This is your physical form." I stared at the jar. "You see, If you complete a task, I can made you a new human body, If you can't…well you'll live as a Pokemon." I took all of it in, and took a deep breath.

"What 'task'?" I narrowed my eyes.

"It's simple really, You have to get you're human true love to figure out its you and kiss you. And, with my powers I can so put you in the region May's traveling in!"

"Wait! You said true love!" He snapped. "May is not my--"

"Oh. Don't lie to me, I'm not blind, you know!" I winced at his/her--not sure which--words. Ok, I liked May, but as a friend! Not like…I can't even lie to myself.

"Ok, Ok, Maybe I do like her like that, but how am I suppose to get her to know it's me!"

"Dunno, you're smart. So you're agreeing?" Manaphy's antenna started to glow.

"Wait I never said--" But a weird tingling felling stepped over my arms.

"Have fun! And, sorry, but I have no idea who with, or where you're going to hatch!" Were Manaphy's parting words.

My body shrunk, and I could feel my body parts moving, and then, I blacked out, again…


	3. Del, Light, and DeeDee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 3:

Del, Light and Dee-Dee…

_How many times am I going to black out and awake in some weird place. _I thought tartly as I press my arm--at least I think I was my arm--against the hard egg shell. _Come, on crack! I want out of here! I have to find May--so I can get back to normal, not because I miss her. . ._

I pushed hard. Harder, harder, and finally the egg burst. "Wow!" I gasped, and tumbled out on to soft green grass. I was able to see the surprise faces of a Lidian and a Delcatty before something covered my eyes. "Wah! Help! Help! Get it off!" I cried.

"Ha! Del, would you look at that!" A voice laughed. Then, I ran in to something. "Here let me help." Then the whatever it was lifted. The lidian was standing in front of me, smiling, and holding an egg shell. "Better?"

"Yeah, uh," I flushed. "Thanks."

"Name's Light, Nice to meet ya. And this is Del," He held out on of his hands. And when I took it, I gasped. My own hand was brown and covered in fuzzy. I pulled my hand-paw out of his. And blinked.

"Anything wrong?" Light asked, concerned, then muttered. "Well, beside being hatched with the wicked witch as you trainer?" Ignoring his second comment I looked around wildly. I stopped a river nearby. Darting over I peered in to the clear water.

I now the brown fuzzy fur all over my body, my face had a creamy-yellow crescent moon, and a yellow muzzle.

"I'm a teddisuara!" I reached out wide eyes and touched the water. Ripples flew over my image.

"Yes, you are," Light flew over. "A teddiduara with bangs." He reached out and tugged on the bangs--something teddy bear Pokemon don't have. Something, Drew Haydens had, and used quiet often.

"Wait! I'm not a teddisuara though! I'm a human! And I have to find May!" I shouted.

"Wow! Slow down!" Del grabbed me by my…scuff. I groan. I was not enjoying life as a Pokemon. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you I am a human," I told them. "My name is Drew Hayden and---"

"Drew Hayden the coordinator?" Light asked.

"Yes, that's me." I sighed, there was no way I was getting off without an explanation. So, I hurried and filled them in on my last days--day, how long was I dead anyway? A few days, seconds?

"Wow," Del released me. I fell to the earth with an 'oof'! "So, you're like an expert coordinator!"

"Or he's like, unlucky," Light crossed all of his arms. "What will Devil Dee-Dee think about having him on the team?"

"Devil Dee-Dee?" I asked.

"Our--and soon yours--trainer, she's a coordinator too," Del sighed.

"You sound like you don't like her," I observed.

"What ever gave you--"

"THERE YOU LAZY LUMPS ARE!" A nasty voice snarled. And a girl with blonde hair, and red eyes stepped out. She pulled out to pokéballs and recalled Del.

"Welcome to Hell, Drew Hayden." Light sighed as she called him back.

* * *

I soon learn Devil Dee-Dee wasn't just a nickname, it was a title. This chick was plain evil. And no just that, her tongue must have some contention to the inner circles of Hell.

"You insolent Pokemon! I took all that time to take care of the stupid egg and you came out!" She snarled. I glared. Once I had scold Abosl, and I felt horrible about it, but Devil Dee-Dee didn't even care about it. "Now do the attack again, and make it look pretty!" I really hate this girl. I pulled my fist back and forced all of my heat hatred for Dee-Dee in to a fire punch. I almost hit the target--a tree--but the fire die.

"Come on! I could do better that you worthless Pokemon!"

"Teddiursa!" *Hey! I've only been a Pokemon for week now! Shut up, you she-Devil!* I snapped, wishing she could understand me. Light and Del watched sadly from the side lines.

"Oh, poor Ted, are you tied?" Oh, yeah, I fail to mention she name me 'Ted'. "Well to bad! Do it again! I want to be ready for the contest!" I turned and ran at the target once more, the Fire punch fuel by my yearning to get to the contest, I mean May _has_ to be there…unless she lost. I lost my concentration at that thought, slamming my paw in the tree. Not burning it, but I did spilt it in two. I jumped back as the tree fell.

"Did I do that?" I gasped.

"That's not a fire punch," Dee-Dee muttered. Whipping out her pokedex she pointed at me. "What was that move? Could it be…?"

"Mega Punch." It chirped. "The foe is slugged by a punch thrown with muscle-packed power."

"Yes! The jerk didn't trick me when he said the hatchling would know Mega Punch!" She laughed. "Now," She turned her evil gaze on me. "Do it again."


	4. Blood and Dust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Chapter 4:

Blood and Dust

"I hate the witch!" I spat, and continued to nibble at an Oran berry.

"Join the club," Light said, juggling a bunch of nuts he had found. "We have 'I detest the evil trainer' t-shirts." Del let out a sigh.

"You guys are just as bad as he was." She sighed.

"As who was?" I asked.

"The one who hurt her worse at than anyone ever could." Del explained. "You see, when she started her journey she wanted to be a Pokemon trainer not a coordinator. But then she met Tim, and it went down hill from there. Tim believed that kindness was something that weaken Pokemon, and soon Dee-Dee found herself believe that. Tim wanted her to do contests, Dee-Dee did contests. Tim wanted her to be mean, she turned mean. Then when he left her, she was heart broken, and thought it was because she was to nice, and now we have Devil Dee-Dee." Before either me or Light could comment the Devil herself strolled in. Oddly…happy.

"Hey there, Ted," Her leaned down and…smiled.

"Teddi" *Could have pick a more original name?* I snorted.

"Good! Cause I have the best news! I finally got the primer ball I'm going to put you in!" I almost choked on my oran berry.

"SUIRA!" *HOW IS THAT GOOD NEWS!*

"See?" Dee-Dee pulled out a white primer ball. "I'm going to officially caught you after dinner! Soon eat up!"

I stared wide eye. _What! I. . . I Can't let her caught me! _

"You can't let her caught you!" Light cried. It's like he's reading my mind…

"No duh!" I snapped. "What am I going to do!"

"For an expert coordinator, you are really stupid," Del sighed. "Drew, all you have to do is run away, like, now." We stared at her. There was _no way _it could be that easy…could it? "NOW! Unless you never want to live as a human again! Go to Violet Town, the next contest, find May, and get her to kiss you, you numbskull!" We just blanked. "NOW! Before I fire an ice beam in you fuzzy face!"

"I am not fuzzy!" I snapped, breaking the trance.

"Whatever," Del rolled her eyes. "Now g---"

"Ted!"

"Shit! Go go go go!" Light grabbed me and and swung me around a few time, before lettinng me go, sending me flying.

"Light! That wasn't necessary!" I heard Del scream before I hit my head on a large white, point rock.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my head. "Light you idiot." I looked at my paw. _Blood, yeah, great job Light. _I turned to look at the white rock. A nice size blood smudge donned the rock. I tried to wipe off some of the dust, but only succeeded in grounding it in to my head-wound. Sighing, I smeared the my dust-and blood covered paw into the grass.

"Well, I might as well take Del's advise. To Violet Town," I stood up, and looked around. "And which way is that?"

* * *

I wondered around the stupid wood, lost, until just before sunset.

"Now what do I do?" I asked--Del, Light, Manaphy, which ever, I didn't really care who answered me. None of them did. I leaned against a tree. I was fatigued, hungry, my head throbbed, and I was losing hope of every finding May. "Probably should find some were to sleep."

I found a tangle of tree root that made an alcove to sleep in.

"Manaphy," I whispered. "If you can hear me, I just want you to know…I'm going to hurt you if I ever see you again…Zzzzzz."

* * *

"Another day of wondering lost in the woods on an empty stomach, oh my life's dreams come true…" I yawned crawling out of the tree root alcove.

_Grrrrrr. . . _My belly whined. I sighed.

"Better find food…" I muttered looking around as if a berry bush will just appear. One didn't. Then a light breeze brought a wonderful smell.

One of the advantages of being a Teddisuara is that you have a great sense of smell, add to that, when your hungry you run fast when food id near and you get to the food very fast.

Berries, a whole pile of them. Now, if I was thinking straight at the moment what happen next wouldn't have happen at all. I rushed over and as I took an pecha berry from the top of the pile, a buzzing noise came out of no were.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_….

"Huh? Is anyone there?" I asked, setting the pecha berry down.

"Beee!" Next a whole swarm of Beedrill were pointing there stingers at, who else but, me. "Drill!"

"Um, I'm just giong to leave now, sorry for touching your berries." I stepped back. Only to have the Beedrill to dive at me. "WAHHH!" I turn and darted for the trees.

"Poison Sting!" they cried in a unified--creepy--voice. Then a shearing pain shot thought me as the poison darts hit.

"WAH! I'm sorry! I didn't know! WAH! Del! Light! Dee-Dee! HELP ME!" I covered my head. _I'm going to die, again! _The Bee Pokemon chased me in to all the way to the very clearing Dee-Dee had camped earlier. "Please! Some one! Help!" One Beedrill, the bigest, dove and tossed me like a rag doll to a tree. But, just before I blacked out, for the tenth time this week I heard a voice.

"_Munchlax_! _Ice Beam_!"


	5. Lalaland

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**_

_Chapter 5_

_LalaLand._

_Drip, beep, drip beep, drip beep, drip. _

"Do you think he's dead?" A tiny voice asked.

"Munchlax, you shouldn't talk like that! I'm sure he'll be fine." A motherly voice scolded.

"I think he's goin' die." Munchlax said, not in a tease or joking tone, just a making an observation tone.

I finally found my voice and snapped out. "I'm not going to die…" I opened my eyes in time to see a Munchlax and Furret jump.

"Told ya'," the Furret stuck it's tongue out.

"What happen?" I was in a hospital room, IVs were stuck in to my arm.

"Oh, Honey," The Furret cooed. "You were attacked by Beedrill. Our trainer found you--"

"After sending those Beedrill packing." Munchlax said in that monotone voice.

"Yes, and you're now in a Pokemon Center. Oh, and I'm Furret, and this is Munchlax," Furret smiled. "Oh and over there is---"

Then a little light blue head appeared. "I'm Whooper, remember that!" Whooper said. "And if, you join our team, She's mine!" Furret sighed and grabbed Whooper by his head fin.

"I'm going to return this, be back," Furret dragged him out of the room.

"I hate that guy," Munchlax said, very monotone. "And, as I'm guessing you will, you will too, Drew, since, more than likely you'll be join us." My jaw dropped. This Munchlax knew my name, and I pretty sure I never said it in front of them.

"H-how do you know my name?" I croaked.

"Hmm? Just because May's brain is often off in lalaland, does mean all of her Pokemon's are frolicking with her," Munchlax explained, still monotone.

"Wiat! You're May's Munchlax?!" I started like an idiot.

"Yup." He nodded. "I'll admit, up till now I wasn't so sure, I mean every Pokemon knows about reborns but, I never thought I would meet one."

"Reborns?" I blinked. "So, I'm a…reborn?"

"Yup, humans reborn as Pokemon, those are the reborn," Munchlax said. "And, as I was saying, I can assume you'll be joining our Jounrey? You do you already have a trainer, Drew?" Dee-Dee flashed in to my mind, and I shudder.

"Luckily, no," I told him.

"Than, are you going to come with us? Not that you'll have a choice."

"What's that supose to mean?" I norrowed my eyes.

"Drew, you do know, you are a Teddisuara, right?" Munchlax asked. I stared blankly. "Drew, you are tiny, cute, and fuzzy! Much like my self. And, without a trainer, that all May needs to see."

"Oh!" I said. "I get it…but that's a good thing! I need May to get May to figure out it's me!" Munchlax cocked his head.

"Well, good luck with getting to Lalaland," Munchlax jumped from the bed and headed towards the door. "You're going to need it."


	6. May's Purple Surprise

**I don't own Pokemon! And that was the disclaimer. **

Chapter 6

May's purple Surprise…

I couldn't believe my luck. May was the one who saved me. May! This was great! Now, I need to get her to now it's me. Only problem is, besides the obvious, May is an idiot. I mean, this is how my first meaning with her, as a Pokemon goes:

May: Oh my Gosh! You are so cute!

Me: Teddy. Sura! *May! It's me! Drew!*

May: Hey, Little guy. My name is May.

Me: Tedi! *I know that!*

May: Do you have a trainer?

Me(sighing and shaking head.)Sura? Teddi… *What's the use? No…*

Munchlax(Monotone): Munch Lax Munch. *And we welcome you to Lalaland. If you look to you're left, you see the gift shop.*

May: Goodie! Do you want to travel with me?

Me(Nodding): Suara… *Like I have much of a choice…*

Whooper (Screaming):WHOOOOP! Err! *NOOOOO! You can't do this to be May!*

You see the problem? May is a dunce. I'm doomed.

* * *

We left the Pokemon Center, we were walking on a forest path, with May, and as of yet, Whooper has not stopped yapping in my ear.

"And, as you don't know, May is the best, most awesome, cool, most beautiful trainer ever! She is simple the greatest most wonder,…" Whooper ranted.

"Oh shut up! You know how annoying you sound!" I snapped at him, covering my ears. "I don't want to hear your voice any more!"

"Never! May saved my life! She is the bestest, most talented person ever!" That did it. I tore my fist back, about to hit the mud fish in the face with a Mega Punch when Furret grabbed my paw.

"Drew! Calm down! Whooper's just clingy, that's all," Furret reasoned. "He thinks he's in love with May."

"I am!" Whooper snapped. But we ignored him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Furret, but if he starts up again, I'll punch him to kingdom come!" I glared at the water type.

"All, right then, Whooper you hear that? Stop talking." Furret then grabbed my paw and took me over to Munchlax. "Munchlax, watch him, I have to keep an eye on Whooper." Furret scudded over to Whooper.

"What is with that guy?" I asked.

"Well, you see. We founded him just out side of New Bark. A very mad, Leafeon was trying to kill him for so reason or another, but May saved him. And, Whooper's was really grateful. Also, he thinks May is the 'Keeper of the oceans'."

"Keeper of the Oceans?" I asked. "What's that?"

"Got me," Munchlax shrugged. "He just says it's the one who saved the seas, or something like that. If you ask, I'm sure he'll tell you." For a half second, I swear there was a tint of humor in his voice. But I can't be sure.

"Not a chance." I shook my head. "Oh, and Munchlax, I've been meaning to ask, Why aren't any of May's _other_ Pokemon here?"

"May wanted a fresh started, 'sides, the others wanted to stay for some reason or another. I don't claim to understand their motivations. Either way, we got our first ribbon, without any problems," Munchlax said. Once again, Monotone. "I didn't really want to stay. Furthermore, how would I get, May's Purple Surprise?" He trotted up to May and tugged on her short's leg. May looked down, and said something about him being Hungry then handed him two poke` blocks.

He came back over to me. "Here, try it." Munchlax ate his poke` block. I looked at the purple cube. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. . ._ Wincing I plopped the purple poke` black in my mouth. It was one of the worse decisions I have ever made--Pokemon or human.

"_BLEC! _It taste like old fish rubbed week old-fruit, and then dipped in printer ink and left to curd in a Dumpster!" I said all of this while wiping the block off my tongue.

"I take it you don't like it?" Munchlax shrugged. "I think it's the best poke` blocks ever made."

"Munchlax! You are crazy!" I think I'm going to barf. Whooper giggled at my pain--or that my face was green. And Furret flicked him in the back of the head with her tail.

_Oh Manaphy, what have I agreed too? _


	7. Liz the Igglybuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, really I don't.**

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Liz the Igglybuff. **_

"How hard is it to start a fire!" Furret shuddered. May glared at the lighter as she tried to get the fire going, like she had been for an hour. The temperature must have dropped close to freezing, cause the dew on the leaves was starting to become ice.

"That's it!" I walk over the pushed May away from the pile of sticks. I raise back my fist, and clouted the pile. "Fire punch!"

"Go! Fuzzy!" Furret scurried over to the fire.

"Don't call me Fuzzy!" I snapped.

"Teddisuara? You know fire Punch?" May asked. I nodded, and flicked my bangs. She laughed. "You acted a lot like Drew!"

"Tedi ar suara! *That's because I am Drew!* I muttered.

"Speaking of Drew, I wonder why he wasn't at the contest," May took out her contest case. Showing me the ribbon. "It's not like him to miss one. And he said he would be coming to the Johto contest…maybe he's just late."

"Tedi," *In both sense of the word* I sighed. I'm never going to get to see my human form ever again… May put her case away and stared mindlessly doodling on a scrape of paper.

"I wonder, if I'll ever see Roseadrade, again?" I muttered staring at the moon.

"More than likely, I mean, sooner or later May will have to go to LaRousse. It maybe for your funeral though." Munchlax said.

"Thanks, that really helps…" I mutter sarcastically.

"Glad to be of service, Fuzzy," He remarked amazingly monotone.

"Don't call me Fuzzy!" I snarled.

"But you are Fuzzy," A voice said.

"Huh?" Everyone looked up to find the owner of the voice.

"Whose there?" May called. Then a tiny round pink Pokemon with huge red eyes stepped out from the bushes. The Igglybuff strolled over to the fire and sat down. "Oh my Gosh! An Igglubuff!" May whipped out her poke` dex and pointed it at the pink Pokemon.

"Igglybuff has a soft and plushy body that feels very much like a marshmallow. From this body wafts a gently sweet fragrance that soothes and calms the emotions of its foes." The poke` dex chimed.

"Yup that's me! Small and marshmallowly." She chuckled. "My name's Liz! By the way!" My mouth hung open. You have got to be kidding me! An Igglybuff just walks in to camp! She must want to be captured! May must have shared my thought, and soon a pokéball zoom over my head at Liz.

Liz sidestepped. "Nice try, Trainer. But you have to be faster than that."

"Are you calling my May slow!" Whooper snarled and charged at Liz. Liz grabbed Whooper by the tail and flung him into a tree.

"Whose next?" Liz asked, looking down at her paw, like she was examining her finger nails.

"Furret! You're up!" May said. Furret smirked and darted forward. "Furret, quick attack!" Furret rushed over, too fast for Liz to dodge her. Furret sent Liz flying back. "Furret head-butt!" Furret skidded to a stop, lowered her head and run at Liz.

"Oof! For a rodent you sure are strong," Liz wavered for side to side before fainting.

"Pokéball go!" May said, chucking the pokéball at Liz. It wiggled once, then click. "Yes!"


	8. Elizabeth Pin, The Pokeblock Aficionado

**Discliamer: I do not own Pokemon.**** Also, I was spelling Teddiursa wrong (That was the correct spelling…So, sorry if it annoyed anyone. ^-^)**

Chapter 8:

Elizabeth Pin, The Poke` block Aficionado .

Needless to say, Whooper was not happy about the new member.

"It's not fair! She insulated my May!" Whooper cried, glaring at Liz, who May was giving a once over for injuries from the battle with Furret. "This should not be taken lightly!"

"Whooper, listen to me very, very carefully." I said slowly. "One: She was not calling May slow, Like dumb, just slow like slow. And two: she is not your May."

"Oh. Shut you Fuzzy Teddiursa," Whooper snapped.

"Grrrr. don't call me Fuzzy!" I snarled.

"Fuzzy, Fuzzy, Fuzzy, Fuzzy, FUZZY!" Whooper cried. I growled and lunged at the idiot mud fish. Whooper dodge and the chase was on. "Come on Fuzzy, you're fast than that!" I was almost able to grab Whooper's tial when Liz jumped in fornt of me.

"You shouldn't be so--oof!" I collided with the round pink marshmallow, and the second I did a horrid shock raced though me. And, like a sword slaying in front of my ears I saw a wide-eyed girl get hit with a powerful solar-beam.

"What the--!" I stumbled back, holding my head.

"Are you two okay?" Furret zoomed over.

"Um, maybe?" I blinked. "What was that?"

"Well, wasn't that a shocker," Liz smiled. "In numerous ways!" She giggled. "I knew this was a good group!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Munchlax asked, dragging Whooper over by his tail.

"Well, fist of all, this team has an overactive Whooper, that's always good, and two it has him," She pointed to me. "Another Reborn."

"Not another one!" Whooper cried. "I can barely handle Drew!" Annoyed I knuckled Whooper in the head.

"And I can barely handle you! So, you're a human, too?" I looked at. Liz.

"Yup. I was Elizabeth Pin, The Poke` block Aficionado!" Liz pointed up to the sky. "I was going to be, the best Poke` block maker ever! That is until I had a run-in with a very mad bunch of Gras types." She rubbed the back of her head.

"So you were a coordinator?" Furret asked.

"Naw, I just liked making poke` blocks," Liz smiled. "I could tell you if a poke` block was any good by just looking at it."

"Really, now," Munchlax turned, letting Whooper go, he went over to May. And came back with two purple poke` blocks. "This is May's Purple Surprise." I was about to warn Liz, but didn't. No one warned me…

"Hmm…" Liz turned the poke` block around in her hand. "High feel. Hmm. Low Level, that's always good." She plopped it in her mouth. "Hmm…" I bit my lip to stop from giggle. "MMM! May is a very talented poke` block maker!" All of our mouths fell open.

"I can feel my condition going up already!" Liz said.

"You…You like it! I mean doesn't it taste, like, really bad!" Whooper said discussed.

"Yes, very much, I wonder what berries she put in these," Liz wondered over to May, probably to try to get the berries of her.

"That chick is CRAZY!" Furret stared at her. "Those are bad. Not it's so bad it's good, but plain bad!"

"I think I'm going to like this girl." Munchlax said.


	9. Harley and Chatty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Also: This is a funny coffee embedded chapter ( I have no idea what that means… :-) ), I was reading a comic at the time. **

Chapter 9

Harley and Chatty…

"Teddiursa, use fire Punch," May order.

"This is so demeaning," I muttered, charging at the opponent's Rattatata.

"WAH!" The rat Pokemon screamed covered it's head, as I nailed it in the back.

"Rata! Return!" The youngest trainer called back his Pokemon. "Nice battle, Miss." He walked over and handed her the reward money. "Oh, and you've trained your Teddiursa well."

"Thanks," May smiled. "You're Rattata was good too."

"Teddy…" *what training…* I muttered. Honesty, I think I got more training under Dee-Dee in one week than with May in the three I've had with her.

"Bye, Miss," The youngster strolled off. May walked over and patted me on the head.

"You did really good, Teddiursa," She said.

"Teddy…" *Oh, so, demeaning.* I sighed.

"Well, well, look who is it," An overly annoying voice said. Then a tall man with a Cacturn suit came out of the bushes.

"Harley?" May stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Heading for the next contest," He said, then muttered so low May couldn;'t here it. "Ninny."

"Heading for the Next contest! You Ninny!" An voice Squawked. Then a Chatot landed on Harley shoulder. "May's a Ninny!"

"Chatty, you shouldn't say those kind of these! Honesty, May, I have no idea were he picked that up!" Harley faked a smile. Then I got a wicked idea. I sneaked over to May's beat, and grabbed Whooper's pokéball.

"Hey, Whooper, the guy who walks like a girl just called May a ninny," I whisper and resealed Whooper.

"WHO DARE'S CALL MY MAY A NINNY!" Whooper yowled. Smirking I pointed to Harley and his Chatot. "DIE! THANK YOU FUZZY!" I was laughing to hard to care about being called Fuzzy.

"DIE YOU EVIL MAY NAME CALLING COFFEE STEALING MEANIES!" When Whooper screeched that I realized this may not have been a smart idea. Or maybe giving Whooper Coffee in general was a bad idea.

But when Whooper used Mud-shot on Harley, and he complained about getting mud on his shirt, I really didn't care.

"MAY! HELP! ME! Send you're dinky little Teddiursa to help us!"

TEDDI!" *DINKY!* I snarled, way to prideful to stop myself I joined Whooper. "Ted, err, sa! TEDDI!" *Come back here you lame Coordinator! NOW!*

* * *

Needless to say, May stopped us before we could do any really damage. But we're really close. Whooper and I had him cornered. Then May sent our Furret and Munchlax to restrain us.

"That was stupid Drew! You could have hurt some one." Furret scolded. "You shouldn't have encouraged Whooper, either!"

"It was Harley's Fault…It's always Harley's Fault." I muttered.

"It doesn't matter!" Furret snarled. "You were being stupid!"

"Whooper did it to!" I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"You are technically older than Whooper!" Furret cried. I raised an eyebrow. "Well you are!"

"Geez, it's like being four all over again."

Meanwhile…

Millie Hayden sighed, spinning her older brother's pokéballs in her hand. The wave hit the beach, small sprays of water hit her face.

"Hey Millie!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Millie slipped the Pokemon in her pocket. "Whose there?"

"Just you're friendly beach Manaphy!" Manaphy popped it's head out of the surf.

"Oh my GOSH! A…, a Manaphy!" Millie jumped up.

"Yup, that's me!" Manaphy crawled from the surf and next to Millie. "Legendary Pokemon of the Sea, The cutest water Pokemon ever! The one has your brother stuck in the body of a teddy bear, the one who--"

"Wait? What about Drew?" Millie asked.

"Oh, Drew, he's just stuck in the body of a Teddiursa, that's all," Manaphy shrugged. Then he saw her face. "Oh, don't worry, it's a part of a deal, I have with him. You see, if he get this girl, May Maple, to know it's him, and then kiss him, he gets to come back."

"Really?" Millie's eyes sparkled.

"What to see him, right now? Well, see what he's doing anyway," Manaphy asked the six year old.

"YES! YES! YES!" She jumped up and down. Then an image slide across her vision.

"_Geez, it's being four all over again!" A Teddiursa sighed. "Look I'm sorry! I just thought it would be funny! I forgot someone--you!--let him have coffee! So you see it's not all my fault!" _

_A furret sighed. "Drew. . .I'm not going to start it. . .Munchlax! You're turn!" Then a Munchlax looked at him._

"_Drew, I really don't like Harley so I say you did a good job," Munchlax said, monotone. _

"_MUNCHLAX!" Furret snapped._

"_I wish I could have seen it!" An igglybuff laughed. "Nice Job, Fuzzy!"_

"_Don't call me Fuzzy!" _

Millie blinked. "Was that really him?"

"Yup!" Manaphy smiled. "So you wanna help him?"

"YES!" Millie squealed.

"Ok, first you can't tell anyone, and two, you need to keep his Pokemon safe, and third, you can't tell anyone. And four and most importantly, do not tell anyone!" Manaphy said.

"Yes, I'll do it!"


	10. Bed news and a changes of plans

**Chapter 10:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon ****Whoa…I'm on a role here! Like, five chapter in one day! **

May Understands…

MAY'S POV

Bed news and a changes of plans…

"Finally!" I smiled, heading for my room. "I get registered early for once!"

"May," a voice called. Then a woman with tangier hair walked up. "You showed up."

"For course I did…why would I?" I raised an eyebrow.

"So you haven't heard?" Soledid face fell.

"Heard what?" I said, hoping whatever it is, is a good thing. "Did they close the contest or something? OR, worse, is Drew here?"

"May…Drew's never coming to a contest…ever again," Soledid sighed. "Drew died, May. In a fire." My eyes got wide.

"No, this is some sort of joke right? I mean he can't be dead, he…he…" I turned and run to my room. Cursing the lock and is children I slammed the door, and flung myself on to my bed. Only to jump off. Rose comforter. Who picks these thing anyway! Before I tore them up--no way I could pay for these--I threw them in to the closet. Turning back to the bed I muttered: If the sheet are green I'm going to loose it…" Lucky they were blue. I couldn't be true…Could it.

If I heard it from Harley, then it would be a lie, but I heard it from Soledid. She never lies. Sighing I pulled out one of my Pokemon. I needed some one to talk to. I didn't care who. "Come out whoever you are."

"Teddi!" My second newest Pokemon cried. **(N/A: Totally saw that one coming, didn't you?) **

"Oh! Teddiursa! It's the worse thing that has ever happen!" I hugged him tightly. "He's dead! He's dead! Drew's dead!"

"Teddi," Teddiursa muttered to himself.

"You don't know who Drew is do you?" He paused then sighed and shook his head. "Drew was a really good coordinator, even if he did cry after losing his first contest. He was a friend of mine, and also my rival. And, well, I…kinda…almost…sorta…really liked him."

"Teddy!" Teddiursa mouth fell ajar. "Suara!"

"Yup, now, I'll go my whole life not knowing if he liked me back…"

"TEDDIURSA! TEDDY!" He cried. "Sura!" He pointed to the sky, glaring. **(N/A Drew was cursing Manaphy at the moment.)**

"What is wrong with you?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me longingly, then I understood. I reached in to my bag and pulled out my poke` blocks case. "You're hungry!" he stared at me, then fell, anime style. "So you're not hungry?"

"Teddy…" He slapped his forehead. Then, I really understood.

"You're trying to make he feel better aren't you!" I smiled. "You know, you remember me a lot Drew." **(N/A: And this ladies and gentlemen, is what we call,**_** dramatic irony**_**.) **

Teddiursa smiled softly, looked down, almost as if he was flushing, and hugged me.

"Ah! Thanks Teddiursa! You really care about me, don't you?" I sniffled. "You know, I should probably tell Munchlax, he's met Drew before." I reached and pulled out Munchlax's pokéball. "Munchlax, I got to tell you something."

"Munchlax." He yawned.

"Manchlax, I have bad news," I took a deep breath. "Drew's dead." Munchlax blinked then scratched his belly. "Munchlax! Did you hear me? Drew is dead!" Munchlax looked at me, and nodded. "Do you care?" He shook his head. "Humph! Why can't you care like Teddiursa?" Munchlax shrugged and sat down, and pulled an oran berry he must have picked up earlier.

"Teddi!" Teddiursa snapped. Munchlax rolled his eyes and yawned again. Teddiursa sighed, and slapped his forehead---which was incredible cute!

"Now, Munchlax, I know you didn't really like Drew, but please, at least try to care!" I laughed.

"Zzzz…." Munchlax was asleep. Not that I excepted much more. Teddiursa shook his head.

"You know, what Teddiursa, I was going to use Munchlax for the contest, but, I changed my mind. I'm enter you!"

**N/A I'll only be putting N/As on chapter then are A) Super funny Or B) May's POV. I would just like to clear that up. **


	11. Whooper's Best Day Ever

Chapter 11

Whooper's Best Day ever…

And Back to Drew's POV

"Maybe this? No, to problematical," May throw even another paper ball over she shoulder. _Geez, I never thought May put so much_ Thought,_ in to Contests. . ._ "Ah-ha! This one would be perfect for your first contest! First, you use fury swipes a some flying discs. Then use fire punch on the pieces. Then use covet on the crowd!"

"Teddy?" *You're kidding me right?* I sighed.

Fur, fur, furret! Ret!" *Come on Drew! So me your covet!* Furret said.

"Teddi?" *I didn't even I know I could do Covet!* Sighing, I put on a cute face. _I think my face is going to fall off. . . _"Suara?" *Can I stop now?*

"Fur!" *No, may has to see this!* Furret scudded over to May and pointed to me.

"AW! That is the cute you are!" May cooed. _Can't take it any more, must stop looking cute! _The second she turned around and walked to the bed my covet dropped.

"Oh thank Acrues! I thought my face was going to fall off!" I rubbed it. Whooper stared at me, crestfallen.

"Hey Munchlax? Can Whooper's learn covet? Or Charm, or something like that?" Whooper asked.

"No," Munchlax said, ignoring him. Whooper sighed.

"I never get any good moves…" Whooper muttered, walking over to the mirror, Trying to make a cute face.

"There is something wrong with that kid…" Munchlax said to me.

"Ya' think?" I frowned as Whooper cocked his head. "But, you have to give him some points for trying."

"Do we real--" Munchlax was interrupted by May walking in…without a shirt.

"Cover our eyes!" Munclax slapped his hand over my eyes.

"And you cover yours!" I covered his eyes. Both our Faces were beat red.

"This is the bets day my life!" Whooper cried.

"Whooper!" Furret snarled. "Do you have no shame.!?"

"Yeah! Give the girl some privacy!" Liz snapped, then there was a crash. I could almost see Whooper flying across the room. "Now cover you eyes!"

"But I don't have hands!" Whooper cried.

"Than I'll cover them for you!" there was a smacking sound.

"Hey that hurt!" Whooper whined.

"Well cover your eyes next time, then," Liz scoffed. "Or don't look…oh and you boys can uncover your eyes."

"Should we trust her?" I whispered.

"I think so," Munchlax slowly took his hand off my eyes, and visa-versa. I let out a sigh of relief. May wasn't even in the room. Whooper groaned, as he lay face down on the ground.

"Whooper are you ok?" I asked, helping up.

"This is still the best day of my life," Whooper said, star struck.

"He's fine," Munchlax said. Monotone. Then it hit me, today was one of the few, if ever, I had ever heard Munchlax said something not monotone.


	12. The Ecruteak Town Contest

**I do NOT Own Pokemon. ****Also, I would like to say, On this story, I will be now updating once a week. One to three chapters. Thank you to all who have read this far**

Chapter 12

The Ecruteak Town Contest….

"Hello! Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to the Ecruteak town Contest!" The MC shouted. "In this contest Pokemon and their trainers so what they're made of! Now let me introduce our three judges! Our own, Nurse Joy!"

"Hello," The Nurse said.

"Munchlax?" *You ever wonder why all these Nurse look the same?* Munchlax asked, polishing off an apple.

"Teddy," *I think they're all clones,* I muttered leaning back on the bench in the locker room.

"President of the Johto Pokemon fan club, Mr. Montesa!"

"Glad to be here," He nodded.

"And the Ecruteak town Gym Leader, Monty!" The MC Announced. But Monty didn't answer. "And the Leader of the Eureka Gym, Monty! Monty? Monty!"

"Zzzz…" Monty snored.

"Iggly!" *You have to be kidding me!* Liz sighed slapping her forehead. Nurse Joy elbowed Monty in the ribs, waking him up.

"Hmm, Okay. Now lets get Busy!" The crowd applauded. "Our first Coordinator is Soledid and her Slowbro!"

* * *

After Soledid and her Slowbro---who both did really well--was Harley and his Chatot---who I fell asleep during their performance--a few more new-bes and then, the MC announced a coordinator that made my heart skip a beat.

"And now, Dee-Dee and her Delcatty!" The MC said as Dee-Dee, who was dressed in, what looked to me like a, tie-dye wedding dress that got on the bad side of a fury swipes.

"Thank you," Dee-Dee bowed. "Del! Water Pulse!"

"Del!" Del unleashed a tube of water from her mouth.

"Now! Ice-Beam!" I have to give the She-Devil credit, that was a good move. The Ice Beam froze the water pulse tube, Del ducked in to the ice tube. "Now, Del, Iron Tail!" Del's flower tail glowed then she smashed it in to the ice. A million glittering diamonds filled the field.

"Delcatty," Del gave a bow and padded back to Dee-Dee.

"Amazing!" Nurse Joy cheered.

"Wonderful," Mr. Montesa clapped.

"Wow, one that didn't put me to sleep, awesome." Monty said, putting his black and red head band back on after fiddling around with it like he did for most of the others. Dee-Dee curtsied and walked out of the field.

"Wow. Stiff competition," May muttered to herself, calling Liz, Munchlax, Whooper and Furret back. "But we can beat it…I hope." She whispered the last part low, probably thinking I couldn't hear it.

"Teddiursa!" *Come on May have soon confidence!* I said. "Teddi suara, teddi." *After all, you have me on our team.* I flicked my bangs, but May wasn't looking at me. She was forced on the Arena, probably going over the plan again. I sighed, and followed her to the Arena.

The lights never seems so bright when we entered the arena. I gulped, did more people come to Contest in Johto? I gulped and stare, wide eyed.

"Come on, Drew, you are a coordinator! You can't have stage freight!" I muttered to myself. "I can do this!"

"Teddiursa! Use fury swipes on the discs!" May threw the multicolored discs. Taking a deep breath I lengthen my claws, jumped up and swiped the flying discs in to stripes. "Now use Fire Punch!" I threw my flaming fist back and punch the larges gathering of stripes, then the next until I was standing on the ground—with flaming stripe of discs falling on my head.

"Wah!" I side-stepped a flaming stripe.

"Oh no! Teddiursa! Keep dodging!" May ordered.

"No Duh! Wah!" I jumped out of the way just time. Then, using some fancy foot work I some how got in front of the falling fire stripes.

"Now! Teddiursa! Covet!" May threw her hand out. Gulping I turned to crowd and put on a cute face.

"_Ah!_" the crowd cooed. Then I turned to the judges.

"Are you just the cutest thing!" Nurse Joy clasped her hands.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Montesa nodded.

"Pretty good…for a Teddy Bear," Monty looked at me for a second, than at May. I mentally shot daggers at the gym leader. This guys was not keeping on my good side. I mean he clear doesn't want to be here—no respect for contests…or the coordinators! I could feel the green eyed monster tapping on my shoulder. _Come on, glare, you know you want to. . ._

"Oh go bug some one else," I said through my teeth. "I can't lose this." _Do it! Do it! Do it! _It chanted. _I mean, May is you're girl_

"Not if you ask Whooper!" I gritted my teeth, still looking cute. "Now, go away!"

_Only if you glare at him! Come on! You already have two judges on you're side! Quick before the appeal round is over! _It try to persuade me.

"Oh Acrues how I want to…" I was about to, then I saw May smile at me, and say something abut doing well. "I can't do it." _Wimp. . ._

_Don't give in, hold it a few more seconds, come on,_ I forced myself to keep the face as I followed May back to the locker room.

_Noob. . ._ The monster sneered, leaving me alone, finally.

"What's a 'noob'?" I asked myself, but couldn't come up with anything. "I'll ask Munchlax later."

**N/A: I would like to thank all the people who have read this so far, and filled up my inbox! Thanks ya'll. *Starts tearing up* Thank you to you all! *Bursts in to tears* You all rock! **


	13. Dictionary

Chapter 13:

**I Do NOT Own Pokemon ****Also,****this chapter kinda shortish.**

Dictionary

"A Noob is an idiot, the phase was coined by some on named Ice, from Alamia, he would often add it to the ends of names he disliked," Munchlax turned the dictionary we had found in the hotel room towards me.

"Oh, thanks," I said, closing the book. "I can't believe they leave dictionaries lying around."

"Humans are weird, no offence," Then he added. "To you, anyway."

"None taken, since they say Pokemon take after their trainers," I resorted. "I mean, take Whooper for example, he's a worse airhead than May!"

"Don't call May an airhead!" Whooper called from across the room.

"How does he do that?" I asked, Munchlax shrugged, and went to talk to Furret. I looked down at the dictionary, then back at the rest of the party. Liz was going over all of the new poke` blocks May—and unknowingly to May, her—had made that after noon. Munchlax and Furret were talking. Whooper was sitting in May's lap, May was waiting for the results of the contest. So I was alone.

Bore I opened the dictionary to 'R'. Reborn(1): regenerated or renewed: recreated or regenerated, especially in order to be more effective or modern, or renewed spiritually. Reborn(2) can also mean: To be born again. _I could have told you that! _I rolled my eyes. Then I caught sight of Whooper.

"Okay, what does this thing say for obsessed?" I muttered. Obsessed: preoccupy: to occupy somebody's thoughts constantly and exclusively. I looked around the page, looking for a picture of a certain little blue mud fish. There wasn't one but there should have been. Then Munchlax strolled pass with Furret. Monotone and Motherly. "Hmm…"

Monotone(1): one unchanging sound tone: a sound, especially a speech sound, that does not rise and fall in pitch, but stays on the same tone all the time. Monotone(2) can also mean: singer with no sense of pitch: somebody who cannot produce, or distinguish between, sounds of varying pitches when singing. Monotone(3) can also mean: unvarying quality: complete lack of variety in expression, or style. "That last one sounds like Munchlax…" I muttered finding Motherly.

Motherly: maternal: having or showing qualities traditionally considered to be typical of a mother, especially kindness and protectiveness. "Most of the time…" I chuckled thinking of 'Whooper's Best Day'. "Now what?"

"YES! WE DID IT!" May cried. "We came in third! Above Harley!" jumping up, sending Whooper to the floor. "We did it Teddiursa!" She squealed, then before I knew what was happening she hugged me around my neck. "You did it." She whispered, and set me back down, flushing. "Get ready, tomorrow we have to do contest battles." She turned and went back to Whooper on the bed.

I went back to the dictionary, which had fallen open to the 'L'. I was about to shut it when I word at the top of the page catch my eye. A word I would ponder all that night.

Love(1): very strong affection: an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion. Love(2) can also mean: passionate attraction and desire: a passionate feeling of romantic desire.

**N/A: Ah! What a corny ending! And More importantly, I would like to Sight were I found all the word meanings: **Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. **Thank you. **


	14. A Battle against Soledid

Chapter 14:

A Battle against Soledid…

My first contest ever and I lost to Soledid. It took a number on my pride, and I've lost to her before, but I never thought I would have to battle her as a Pokemon.

To keep my mind off of it, I watch Harley and Chatty's battle with Dee-Dee and Del.

"Chatty use Hyper Voice on Delcatty!" Chatty opened his mouth an a high pitch screech high Del.

"DEL!" *WAH!* Del shook her head to dislodge the noise.

"Now! PECK!" Chatty dove at Del, pecking her. Del thrashed about, then she fainted.

"And Harley is the winner!" The MC Cried and the crowd cheer. And Harley being…Harley…blew kisses at them as he exited. _That guy must be gay. . ._ I thought as he walked back in to the locker room.

"Nice job Harley," May told him.

"Of course, Hon," He dismissed her. "Have fun losing to Soledid."

"Um…" May blinked.

"May and her Teddiursa!" the MC announced. May and I hustled out of the locker room. "And Soledid and her Slowbro!" Soledid and her Pokemon came out waving. Soledid took her place on her side as did May. Slowbro and I were a few yards in front of them.

"Good luck, May," The older coordinator called.

"You too!" May smiled.

"Okay, let the battle start!" The Master of Ceremonies cried.

"Slowbro! Iron Tail!" Slowbro—which wasn't so slow—was on me in no time and hit me between the eyes. I stumbled back, rubbing the spot.

"Teddiursa! Use Mega Punch!" I threw my fist forward, but Slowbro caught it.

"Slowbro, send him flying! Seismic toss!"

"Not again!" I put my free hand to my mouth, as Slowbro spun me around. I could almost hear Light laughing at me. Slowbro let go and I hit a wall.

"Oh that must have hurt!" The MC cried. "And it cost May some points."

"Shit," I panted. "This is not going well."

"Teddiursa!" May cried. I struggled to my feet, and gave her a nod. She sighed. "Teddiursa, use Faint Attack!"

Faint Attack sucks. You melt in to the shadows, and not being a dark type, it was a killer. Then, you pop out behind the enemy and hit slash, kick, or something like that. And, on top of that, it gives you a major headache.

"Take this!" I hit Slowbro in the back of the head. It didn't even faze him.

"Slowbro! Use Blizzard!" He spun around and opened his mouth. And a very cold blue and white aura hit my face. And that was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

"Huh?" I groaned sitting up. "What happen?"

"You got hit in the face by a Blizzard," Munchlax told me, monotone, looking up from the dictionary. "And, also, you lost to Soledid."

"I lost!?" I sighed. I should have seen it coming. Tears pricked at my eyes."Grr…! I'm going to kill that Slowbro!" I turned my head. Munchlax shrugged.

"Newsflash, crying not a weakness," Munchlax left the bed area of the hotel room and went over to May. _No! I will not cry! I will not cry! I will not—Oh screw it! He's right! I'm cute and fuzzy, I'm _allowed_ to cry!_ "Teddiursa!" *Why do I keep losing to her!* I cried.

"Oh, Teddiursa! Are you okay?" May asked.

"Teddi…" *Yes…* _I sniffed. Don't Cry, don't cry in front of May_… I thought. _Just give in and cry! Don't be a noob. . . . _My inner voice sighed. _Come, on it would look cute! _For a second I was not sure this was _my_ inner voice. Then it said: _Come, on, you always wanted to get close to May! _

_Shit, he's right,_ I thought.

"Oh, Teddiursa, It's okay," She hugged me to her chest, I flushed. "We all lose some times. I mean Soledid is a very good coordinator. So, don't cry. It'll be alright." The cream colored part of my face must have been red. "If you cry I might cry."

"Teddi?" *Huh?* I looked up at her. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"If you cry cause you lose to Soledid, on our first contest. I-it reminds me of Drew," She buried her face on between my ears. "I miss him! I even miss him teasing me!"

_Oh, why couldn't you have told me that went I was, oh I don't know. . .ALIVE! _I thought bitterly. _Oh, Manaphy, why can't you just let me be human now!?_

Suddenly, I was in a world of spiraling colors, and Manaphy was there, looking embarrass. "Hmm. Hi?" He looked up. "Nice to see you. Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Manaphy smiled.

"Actually, you ruined a moment." I said dryly.

"That's great! 'Cause I've been meaning to tell you something," He smiled. "You can't get May to know it's you until, the Blackthorn Contest, at the minimum."

"WHAT! WHY!?" I yelled, then ground my teeth.

"Well, it's cause…do humans really _need_ Kidneys…or livers?" He asked. "Because if they don't then go ahead!"

"Huh?" I blinked. "Of course we need them!"

"Okeydokey!" Manaphy pulled a pencil and notepad out of nowhere and scribble that down. "Now, I can make sure you body working right…"

I groan, and slapped my forehead. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Oh, and one more thing…Nice job in the contest, you did really well, until you got hit with the blizzard of course. See ya, and remember not till Blackthorn!" Manaphy waved, and in a flash I was back in the hotel room. The moon was peeking through the window, and everyone was asleep.

"I should have tackled him," I muttered.


	15. Message from Manaphy

**_Wah_! I feel really dumb! I deleted chapter 15 by accident and did not save it! So now I have to re-type it! I hope I can remember it….oh boy… *Faints dramatically***

**I do not own Pokemon.**

I groaned, sitting up. I was back in the hotel room, it was dark outside. The clock on the nightstand said it was just past seven. I scanned the room, Whooper was asleep—on May's lap—Liz was looking over the poke`blocks May had made. Furret was curled up on the couch snoozing. Munchlax was reading the dictionary, at the foot of the bed.

"Munchlax? What happen?" I held my head,

"You took a Blizzard to the face," He told me. "Lost the contest, and lost the bet Whooper and Liz had on you."

"Wait, they had a bet on me?" I blinked.

"Yup, Whooper said you would lose before the time was out, and Liz you would lose because May would have less points at the end." He explained.

"Yeah," Liz yelled. "I lost two oran berries on you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you hold so much confidence in me…" I muttered. "So…how bad did I do?"

"You lose two minutes in," Munchlax told me. "Not bad for you first time."

"It wasn't my first time!" I snapped. "I've been in hundreds of Contests!"

"As a human, yes, as a Pokemon, no," Munchlax opened the dictionary. "So, it's seems you're human knowledge will not help you a lick as a Pokemon." I was about to snap something at him when my vision wavered. Colors swirls and soon I was in the place of churning colors, the place where I was after I died. Goodie…

"Hiya, Drew!" Manaphy appeared. "Hope I wasn't intpurting anything impornt, like a contest." He chuckled.

"So you've heard…" I growled.

"Yup, sorry," Manaphy nodded. "Now, I bet you are wonder why you are here, huh?"

"Only slightly," I muttered.

"Well, I have a question, though, I wanted to ask you," Manaphy confessed.

"What?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, do you humans really _need_ kidneys? Or livers?" the water Pokemon asked.

"Yes!" I cried. "We do!"

"Okay, then," Manaphy pulled a note pad out of no where and jotting that down. "Well, thanks to that information, your body wouldn't be ready until after the Blackthorn contest."

"What why—" But before I could finish my vision wavered and I was back in the hotel room. "Stupid water type. . ." I grumbled, quietly cursing all the water types in my new life.


	16. A Raining Day at the Gym

Chapter 16:

May gets it

**Okay, I have been spelling Morty, incorrectly as 'Monty,' sorry if it bugged anyone, I've fixed it in this chapter. **

MAY'S POV

A Raining Day at the Gym…

"I hope it doesn't rain…" I muttered, peering at the gray sky. Thunder crackled over head and made me jump. "I better head back to the—" Then it started to rain on me. I sighed, why did not I listen to Nurse Joy when she said to wait out the rain before leaving?

I turn back to the Pokemon Center when the rain stops falling on me. "Huh?" I look up. A black umbrella was blocking the rain.

"A pretty little girl like yourself shouldn't be walking in the rain," Morty the gym leader smile.

"Um, thanks," I flush. "I was heading back to the Pokemon Center."

"No need, my gyms over there," He waved to a large white building. "You can wait there until the rain stops."

"Um, sure," I follow him to his gym.

The inside of the Ecruteak Town Gym was very plain, with only a battle field and a large bench on the side line. Other than that, there was nothing there, but a group of pictures on the opposite wall to the door.

Looking around, I felt Morty tap on my shoulder, I turned and to my shock, found out it wasn't Morty. It was a floating skull, with a grin. I screamed, and jumped back. The skull started to laugh uncontrollably, then it changed into a Haunter.

"Sorry about that," Morty sighed. "Huanter likes to scare people who come in."

"Haunt!" It laughed. Then a Gengar and Ghastly appeared, laughing with it.

"It's not funny, Guys," Morty scolded them. Their overly happily smiles disappeared and they all frown, then started to cry. "Okay, okay, stop cry all ready!" They sniffed.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"They're fine," Morty rolled his eyes. "Come on, they're just being annoying." As Morty takes me to the other sided of the gym, I see Gengar and Huanter bow at us.

"You can let your Pokemon out if you want," The gym leader offered. I nodded, took out my pokéballs and let all of them out. Teddiursa instantly darted over to me. Galreing at Morty he stepped between us. Morty ignored this though.

"What's with the pictures?" I asked, looking at them.

"They're of trainers I have badges to, and that went on to the Pokemon League," He explained. Then, one picture catches my eyes.

"Hey! That's Ash!" I point to the picture. In it was Ash, Brock, and Misty—and Pikachu

on his shoulder, of course.

"You know Ash?" Morty looks over my shoulder at the picture.

"Yeah, I travel with him," I told him. "He helped me train my Pokemon."

"Yeah, he came here, and help me out with something that happened at The Towers," Morty nodded. The picture spread over a few years. Each have caption under them. One had a guy named Paul, and other a guy call Silver, and even a champ of the Hoenn, Lucy. While looking at a picture of a girl with a Rosarade beside her, I remind me of Drew.

"Hey, Morty, do you think that ghosts—not like the type of Pokemon—but human ghost exists?" I asked.

"Hmm, good question. Maybe," He shrugged. "It depends on who you ask. Ask the elders at the Towers, and they'll tell you no, but…"

"But what?" I turned to him.

"The Edlers think that, sometimes, if the person who died had something that they were destined to do, or if a Legendary Pokemon to a shine to them, that they my be brought back to life."

"Back to life?" I blinked. _Is that even possible?_

"Yes, but not as a human, as a Pokemon. Reborns, as the Elders call them," Morty nodded. "If you ask me, I'll tell you ghosts are real. Why do you ask anyhow?"

"Oh, a close friend of mine, His name was Drew, died just before I came here, I was wondering if he could be a ghost or something," I shrugged. Teddiursa sighs heavily. And mutters something before walking over to Munchlax. _Wonder what that was about. . ._

**Oh, poor Drew having to wait until the Blackthorn Contest, and May's getting even more and more clues. Anyway, thanks ya'll!**


	17. She's Back

**I would like to clear something up, Lucy is an OC have on a story I wrote a little while a go about PMD's Gengar, sorry if it confused anyone. ^-^!**

**I Do NOT Own Pokemon.**

Chapter 17: she's back.

DREW'S POV:

"May is an total Airhead…" I grumble to Munchlax.

"She is not!" Whooper yowled. I glared at him.

"Ignore him. And, its okay, May will figure it out, sometime," Munchlax patted my back. "that's the truth. Calm down." I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, Munchlax," I smiled at him. _Not like May has to figure it out anytime between now and the Blackthorn Contest anyway. Stupid Manaphy. . ._

"Drew, you know what I would do if I were you?" Liz came up. "I would milk this. I mean, your rival is sharing her secrets with you! If my rival in poke`blocks shared her secrets with me I would be so-o-o happy."

"I guess you're right," I smiled. "If—I mean, then—I get back I'll you able to mock her even better."

"Don't Mock My MAY!" Whooper howled.

"How does he hear that every time?" Liz asked Munchlax, who shrugged. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door of the gym opened, and a girl with blonde hair, a Lidian and Delcatty at her sides strolled in.

My heart jumped to my throat. "Oh, Acrues, No," my eyes widen.

"Oh! TED! You're ALIVE!" Dee-Dee yelled, and before I knew it, I was crushed in a hug. "I was so shure you were hurt, or dead!" Then she started to take to me like I was a baby. "My lwidle waby Teddiursa! Never run away from me ever again! I was so worried!"

"TEDDI!" *HELP ME!* I struggled to get out of her grip. "SURA!" *SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!*

"Del, Del, Catty," *Sorry, Drew, she saw you during the contest,* Del sighed.

"Lid, lid lidean!" *Yea, and by the way, that was a great battle," Light chuckled. "Lid." *Especially the seismic toss.*

"Tedi!" *I knew I hear you laughing!* I snapped.

"Hey! Put my Pokemon down!" May jogged over, and tore me from her grip.

"T-ed-d-dy!"*Ai-r-r-r-r!* I gasped.

"Your Pokemon! Ted's my Pokemon!" Dee-Dee snapped. "I hatched him!"

"Ted? His name is Teddiursa!" May growled lowly.

"Teddiursa," *Teddiursa,* I repeated, a little scared at the tone of voice May was using.

"No it's not! Ted is my Pokemon! He got lost outside of Violet Town!" Dee-Dee snarled in that same low tone as May. "And I've been looking for him!" Dee-Dee took me from May.

"Hey!" May roared, and dove at Dee-Dee. Soon a huge fight was in progess. I scrambled out just be fore getting pull-drove.

"Ledpah!" *This is awesome!* Both Whooper and Light yelled.

"Pah—Whoop, whoop, whoopah!" *Ten on May—My wonderful, wonderful, wonder May!" Whooper cheered.

"Tedi" *Shouldn't we stop them?* I asked Munchlax.

"Munchlax lax lax munch, munch lax" *I love a good cat fight as much as the next person, but you're right* Munchlax responded somehow calm and monotone.

"Lid!" *Get 'er!* Light punch the air.

"Ladies! We don't have to solve this with senseless fighting!" Morty grabbed the girls by the collars and pulled them a part. "We can solve this problem with a Pokemon Battle."

"This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle over the ownership of the bear," Morty was say as I sat on one of the wooded benches with the other Pokemon. "May, Dee-Dee, choose your Pokemon."

"Light, you're up!" Light sighed and zoomed on to the field.

"Munchlax!" May called, and Munchlax went much more slowly to the field.

"One-on-one, no Time limit, ready? Began!" Morty threw down his hand to start the battle.

"Light! Use Comet punch!" Light darted up to Munchlax in the blink of an eyes, and threw punch after punch, whacking Munchlax over and over again. I bit my lip. If he lost, I was doomed.

"Munchlax use mentrome!" May ordered.

_Please let it be a fire-move! PLEASE!_ "Oh man, I can't look!" Covering my eyes like the wimp I was at the moment, I gulped and felt some one tap on my shoulder.

"He's using solar beam," A voice, Liz, told me. "Sorry." Groaning I un covered my eyes. Yup, Munchlax was using solar beam.

"I'm doomed!" I groaned as Munchlax sent off the Solar beam.

"Wah," Light ducked to dodge, but the beam hit his wing. "WOW!" Wing smoking, Light spirled to the earth.

"Light," Dee-Dee snapped in a scolding voice. "Get up!" Light winced, pushing himself up.

"Lid…" *Oh man that hurt," Light groaned, and shook off the pain.

"Light! Quick Attack!" Light darted at Munchlax.

"Munchlax! Grab him!" Munchlax snagged Light just as he was about to nail him. "Now throw him!" Munchlax swung him around, and release.

"LID!" *WAH!* Light screamed. Then hit the wall of the gym—KO'ed.

"Oh, that had to hurt," Liz cringed.

"And, May is the winner!" Morty raise his hand. Dee-Dee recalled Light without a word, her face beet red, and she was fuming.

"But, that's _MY_ Teddiursa!" Dee-Dee snarled. May smirked, scooped me up—much to my protests—and stuck her tongue out.

"Not any more!"


	18. Liz Tells all

**I Do NOT Own Pokemon.**

**Chapter 18: Liz tells all.**

**N/A: Short chapter**

"Does Liz seem a little out of it today?" Munchlax asked me. Pointing to the little Igglybuff, who was mindlessly pointing a rock.

"Maybe, I wonder what's wrong," I shrugged. "Probably a girl thing. We should not ask…" Munchlax stood up and started over towards her. "And you don't care do you?" I sighed, I could not let him go it alone.

"Hey, Liz? Are you okay?" Munchlax asked…concern! my eyes widen emotion! Munchlax showed emotion! I blinked the shock from my eyes.

"Oh, it's just…nothing." Liz sighed. Munchlax frowned.

"It's not nothing," He sat beside her, and so do I.

"Well, we're going to Mahogany Town, right? And the leader their uses ice types right? Well, ice is strong against flying and flying is what the leader in Fourtree use. And Fourtree is were I grew up, so I'm sad." Liz sighed.

So, Liz lived in fourtree as a human? I blinked. Honesty, even though I knew she was a human, I can't picture her as one. I mean I have seem her as a human, but that's about it. She will always be the poke`block crazy little igglybuff to me. Not Elizabeth Pin, the human girl who died from a run in with a solar beam.

"I'm sorry," Munchlax said, again CONCERN! "Maybe if you—"

"Talk about it? Yeah that might work…but you two really don't want to know about boring old Lizzy…do you?" She pouted.

"Not—" Munchlax elbowed me. "I mean sure, why not." Liz beamed.

"Well Ok, but, I gotta warn you, my life was not as pretty as I am," Liz said. "Well, I was born in Foutree not that many years ago, and by the time I was five I need I had to work with poke`blocks. Only problem was, no one nurtured that need. I believe if that had, I would not be here now…."

**N/A: Oh Liz life as a human! How exciting! **


	19. Liz's Life

**I do not own Pokemon! **

**Chapter 19: Liz's life**

**N/A: I'm turning over all my author powers to Liz for this chapter. So any errors are her bad, not mine! Anything, other than this, until the next chapter is Liz saying something to the listeners—Drew and Munchlax. Take it away Liz. **

School sucks, plain and simple. It sucks even more if you don't have any friend to talk to. It was a warm spring day, and I was sitting outside alone working on poke`block recipes. Other kids were talking, shooting basketballs, swing, and all those kinds of things.

"Swelbu!" the flock of blue bird that lived in the school's clock tower cooed. I smiled.

"If I could be any Pokemon in the world I would want to be a Swelbu," I whispered, shutting my eyes letting their wind hit me in the face. "I want to—" **Drew, stop laughing at the irony of my life Or I will throw** **off a waterfall! And, don't think I wouldn't! ****As I was saying, **"I want to be able to fly, and just get away from here."

_RIINNGGG! _The Bell screeched. "Awe!" I muttered. Wanting to stay outside with the Swelbu. I sighed, getting up with my notebook and heading back in to the building.

I opened the door to our tree house home, throwing my bag on the couch. "I'm home!"

"No duh, Sherlock," My brother, Dillon shouted. I sighed. My brother was part of the reason I have like, zip, zero, notta, on the friend scale. Dillon was one of the best trainers in the whole of town, almost as good as the gym leader. And he gloats about it, a lot. Most no one can stand him, and the worse part is one of the few who can are my parents, they think Dillon's going to be the master some day. That he was going to be the best ever, that everyone would know his name. But what about me? I was going to be great too, the best poke`block maker ever!

"No need to get snippy about it," I muttered. Then his Pokemon, a strong growlife. "Hey Growl, buddy." I bent down and rubbed him. "You are such a good boy! Yes you—" **No, Drew, I will not stop with the baby talk, it is a part of the story, so shut up. **"Are, such a smart, pretty boy, to bad your trainer is an idiot."

"I heard that!" Dillon snapped.

"No duh Sherlock," I mocked, standing up. "Well, I have to get ready for my meeting."

"Why do you even go? No one there—or here or that matter—even _likes _you, you are wasting your time!" Dillon called. I ignored him as best I could; I know he's right though. I have been going to the Poke`block Lover and Breeders Club—the PBLBC—for three years, and I doubt most of the people there know my name, but I go anyway. I get some of my best recipes from there. Over hearing news, and such.

I grabbed my berry basket, and climbed down the ladder to the ground. Then filled it with berries from the trees I grew outside in the back yard. Sweet pechas, spicy leppas, bitter aspears, well rounded orans,** Munchlax, you're drooling…**all of those were in my garden. It was probably the best one in the whole of Fourtree, if I do say so myself, and I do. I filled the basket, and left threw the garden gate. My mother was just getting out of the car as I darted by saying, "Be back soon!"

"Have fun," She said.

It takes years of practice to get running on those wooden bridges with out falling off down. It's a science, that few have master. Me being one of the lucky ones who have learn. I got to the tree house at the end of the "Street" and climbed down. Darting past the Pokemon center, I rounded the corner and walked up to the PBLBC's club house.

"Knock, knock," I hit the door with my knuckle. The slat in the door open and two eyes peered through.

"Password," The door-guard asked.

"Jeff, I have been coming here most everyday after school for three years," I sighed. "The PBLBC is the best there ever-never was." The slat closed and the door opened. I thanked Jeff and headed to the mixers. I sat down across the table from my rival, Robby. I sent him a fake smile. "Hey, Robby." I got a hard nod in return.

"Still brown…" I grumbled, I had been trying to get a pure pink block, but kept getting brown ones. "Maybe if I add—"

"Ladies and gentleman of the PBLBC," the President called. "Tomorrow morning we will hold a contest!" He pulled out a flyer with a picture of a large green berry with yellow lumps on it up. "The first person or poeple to find this berry, a Hondew, will one: get to plant this rare berry, but also represent us in the PBLBC berry identifying torment next month." My eyes widen a torment?! That would b great! I can identify a berry from ten feet away; I would be the best contestant ever!

"Tomorrow morning all who want to participate come and be ready to find that berry?"

Tomorrow could not come fast enough. I woke up every half hour to see that only half an hour past. Until, finally six forty rolled around. I jumped out of bed, and threw on some clothes. Light purple, like my hair. ***Sighs* Yes, Drew I had purple hair! Hey! You have no room to talk, you had green! Like mold or something! **

I left a note, saying I would be back sooner or later. Not that they would care, Dillon had a torment today so they would be gone all today. I rushed to the PBLBC house, said the password, and went in side to sign up.

"Robby? You've doing the contest too?" I asked casually.

"Um, yeah? And who are you? A New member?" I fell amine style at his words.

"I've been here for three years!" I snapped. Finishing the sign up, and storming off. "You'll see who's a new member when I win and get sent to the torment!"

"Hello! Poke`block Lovers and Breeders Club!" The president called. "Today you must find a Hondew berry! It's is very rare, and there is a bush in one of the boring routes. When I blew this whistle the contest starts…GO!" He blew the loud whistle. Almost everyone took off towards Lilycove. But I knew better, I knew where the berry was already. I had seen it once hiking around, but didn't pick it. **Why? Cause I'm a nice person. Hey, what are you laughing at! Okay, maybe it was because it wasn't ripe, but why sweat the details?**

I rushed towards the Weather Institute, but turned and headed for the cliff path. The cliff path wasn't really a path; it was more like a sort of stomped downish trail. I carefully pick my way up. "Don't look down. Don't look down." I chanted over and over again. "Don't want to fall to my death. Don't want to fall to my death. Not that anyone would care or anything."

Finally to got to the top of the waterfall. I fell to my knees panting. "Didn't fall to doom." I pushed myself up. The first thing I saw was the Hondew tree, in all its glory. I smiled—beamed actually. Finally, I would get the recognition I deserved. I started over to the tree.

Maybe if I hadn't been thinking of the day I bring home a trophy, I might have seen my death coming and been able to stop it. The green and yellow hondew berry was on a low branch. The second I reached up, I heard a low growl.

"Shift…" I jumped at the sound.

"Um, hello?" I gulp. Nothing answered me. "Okay then." I grabbed the berry and tugged it free of the branch.

I heard a choir of "SHIFT!" "NUZ!" "SEED!" just before two Shiftry, several Nuzleafs and dozens of Seedots fell from the tree. They glared at me.

"Shift!" The largest Shiftry snarled.

"Um, you want the berry?" I bit my lip. _I could run . . . But they would catch me. Or, I could sent the berry down . . . Yeah I should do that. _I slow sent the Hondew down, and started to back away. The Shiftry smiled, scooping the berry up. "There you are. Sorry I too k it. Real—" That word was the seal on my death certificate. I stepped once more, only to find a young Seedot under my foot.

"SEEEDDDOOT!" It cried.

"Oh no." I turned back to the Shiftrys and Nuzleafs. All the grass types were taking in sun. "HELP!" Then, a bright light, then sheering pain, then nothing.


	20. Liz finishes her story

**Liz*On knees begging*: I need another chapter to get my story over with! It wouldn't take that long!**

**Waveripple: Okay, but only one, and you have to do the disclaimer!**

**Liz: OKAY! ****Waveripple does NOT Own Pokemon. **

**Chapter 20: Liz finishes her story…**

Did you know that if you are going to be reborn, then you get sent to a world of swirling colors? **Yes, Drew, I know you know. You've been there!** Well, you do. All different shades of colors. It was so pretty. And I was so comfortable there. No pain, no feeling like I don't belong, no nothing. I don't know how long I was there for until a bright orb appeared.

A figure emerged from the orb. It had a long pink tail, two pointed ears, and pair big baby-blue eyes. It was Mew.

"Hi, Liz," Mew greeted. "I'm Mew, and I'm here to help you!"

"You are?" I asked. "Help me how?"

"Here's the thing," Mew floated over to me. "I reviewed your life. And to say it plainly, it was really boring! You never completed your life."

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped.

"I mean, you spent all of your life overlooked, no one saw you, and those who did treated you with little respect." _No, my life wasn't that bad . . . I mean . . . oh. . ._ Mew frowned as my face churned with realization.

"Most people didn't see me, I might as well have been invisible," I cried. Mew patted my shoulder.

"It's okay. At your funeral almost everyone in Fourtrees came," Mew told me. "I'm sorry they didn't see your value until you have left them. It happens to the best of us. But, never fear! I can help."

"How? Turn back time? So I didn't die? I thought only Celebi could do that," I sighed.

"She can, but if you don't die, someone else will," I stared at Mew in bewilderment. "Look, Liz, if I could turn back time and let you not die, some one else will. But since I can't we can rule that out!" Mew explained. "What I can do is give you a new body. As a Pokemon." My mouth gaped.

"You mean, like those old stories in the school texts books?" I asked. Mew nodded. Suddenly the flock of swelbu jumped in to my minds eye.

"Sorry, Liz, can't send you back as a Swelbu, just can't," Mew apologized. "But, how about an Igglybuff in Johto?" Mew threw its hands out to make it sound more exciting.

"And igglybuff? In Jotho?" I turned the thought over in my mind.

"Use my super mind powers, I can tell you in this life, you'll be happy, you'll find love, you meet other reborns, you'll go on an adventure with friends," Mew coaxed. "I'll even give you something to help you out."

"Help me out? What," This life as an Igglybuff was sounding better.

"You have to promise me two things first," Mew said. "One: That you'll be more outgoing. You wouldn't let people, or Pokemon over look you and ignore you. And two: you'll try not to be sad that your human life is over. I mean, come on, Pokemon are way cooler!" I laughed.

"I guess I'll be an igglybuff," I smiled. "Now where's this help?"

"Okay, if you see a group with a Teddiursa with bangs, a monotone Munchlax and a Wooper who is every obsessed with its trainer, join them. They'll take you far." Mew floated a little ways away. "See ya' Liz." Mew waved. Then, I blacked out.

**Liz: Thank you Waveripple. I needed that last chapter. **

**Waveripple: No promblo, oh and Liz you spelled Whooper's name wrong.**

**Liz: No I did not, you've been spelling it wrong since like the sixth or seventh something chapter! There is no 'h' in Wooper. **

**Waveripple*Sweat-dropping* Oh…Sorry everyone reading this is you it bugged, you! *Turns to Liz* Why didn't you tell me! **

**Liz: I never had the powers of an Author before. Hey, can I tell the people of Fanfiction something?**

**Waveripple: Sure, whatever…**

**Liz: Thanks you people of Fanficiton for reading this story so far. Cool! I wanna say a fast fact. *Waveripple groans as Liz opens dictionary from a few chapters ago* Author comes from the 14th century. Via Old French from Latin auctor meaning "creator, originator," from, ultimately, augere "to originate, increase" (source of English augment). Please see Dictionary chapter for Disclaimer. *Waveripple falls anime style* **

**Waveripple: I am never giving up my powers again…unless you readers want me too…then maybe.**


	21. Drew regains Control

Chapter 21: Drew regains control of the story.

**I could believe it. I mean, no one could over look Liz! She walked right in to our camp site, she through Wooper against a wall, ****N/A: she got the author to fix her spelling! **Liz can NOT, be overlooked. And I told her so.

"Thanks, Drew," Liz sniffed. "That means a lot. I mean, I wish I could see what happen to my brother, and Robby, and everyone."

"Hey, maybe if Drew turns back into a human, you can call in a favor!" Munchlax _joked_, With really humor!

"Go idea," Liz smiled. "You were right, Munchlax, all I need to do was talk about it!"

"That was such a beautiful story!" A voice sobbed.

"Wooper!" Another voice snapped.

"Furret, Wooper, we know you're there, come on out," Liz called. Slowly, with blushes on their faces, Furret and Wooper strolled out.

"Sorry, we over head and it was such a sad story!" Furret cried, wiping her eyes. "I think you are the most outgoing Pokemon there ever was!"

"Okay, Liz, I may not like you for calling May dumb" Wooper started.

"She meant slow like slow!" I cried.

"But we would be a team without you," Wooper said. Tear welled up in Liz's eyes.

"Oh you guys!" She pulled us in to a hug—any I stopped myself from protesting. "I love you all!"

Just before Liz let us go, being so close, I heard Munchlax whisper, "And me you." Liz let go, and smiled so wide, and then, she started to glow. Then her body go a bit larger, and her eyes went from red, to blue.

"Cool! Liz, honey, evolved!" Furret wrapped the Iggy—I mean Jigglypuff—in a hug. "And you look so cute!"

"Does she?" Munchlax muttered to himself.

"Hey, guys, there you are—" May stepped out of the bushes. "Oh my Gosh! Igglybuff, id that you?" Liz nodded.

Liz smiled. "Jigglypuff, jiggly," *I would thank you to call me Jigglypuff now, Thank you*

**N/A: Liz is an Jigglypuff now! Yeah, you better thank me, Liz! I could have kept you an Igglybuff the entire story! You so-o-o-o own me like ten disclaimers! Anyway, that was Liz's back ground…also, now I can make a short story to fill in that happen after her human death! Sound like a good idea? **


	22. Gone in Smoke

Chapter 22: Gone with the smoke. 

**Mahogany town is barely even a town; it has a Pokemon center, two houses, a gym, and a store, that's barely a town. But, I did use to live in a city of about 10,000 people, so I guess it's just small to me…or is it? We were at the Pokemon Center, and after thinking about the town, remembered something.**

"**Hey, Liz?" I asked the newly evolved Jiggypuff. She nodded. "Didn't you once say your rival was a 'she'?"**

"**Well…I don't like people to know about my past, it's a personal thing, you wouldn't understand," Liz smiled. **

"**No, I probably wouldn't," I muttered. "Girls…I'll never understand them…Especially May…" **

"**Hey, there Teddiursa," Speak of the sun and it will shine… May smiled. "How are you?"**

"**Teddi…" *I don't like that happy tone." I stepped back. **

"**Good! Nurse Joy wants to see you," She scooped me—much to my protest…Why do I even bother any more? The nurse Joy of Mahogany Town was the same as the other entire nurse Joys I have ever met in my life, same happy fluffy candy attitude, and pink hair. **

"**You see, Teddiursa, any Liz evolved I wonder why you hadn't," May explained. It was a good question too; I was strong enough, with all the extra trainer May made us do. "So, I asked Nurse Joy. And while you were sleeping she took some of our blood, and did some test." I shuddered at the though of needles. **

**Nurse Joy gave me a grim smile. "May, some how, your Teddiursa has large amount of Ever stone in his blood stream." **

**For those of you who don't know, an ever stone is a semi common stone, most found with wild geodude and other rock types, that stops Pokemon from evolving while it's being held, and some time afterwards. Ever stone work in an odd way. Once a Pokemon touches and holds an ever stone the stone lets small flakes fall off. The Pokemon either breathes it in, or gets in their system when the flake fall in to wounds after battles—or as in my case, have a Lidian throw you against a large ever stone…Stupid Light! Anyway, the longer a Pokemon has the stone the long the it take for the effect to stop—for normal stones anyway. **

"**Ted…" *Wha…* my mouth fell open. "SURA!" *NO!* Teddiursa!" *I do not want to stay fuzzy!" **

"**I'm sorry," Nurse Joy patted my head. "It should wear off in about…" She looked at her clipboard. "Oh, anywhere from 5 months to a year."**

"**TED!" *A YEAR!* I sighed. Stupid Light. One day I will get you back for this! I swear by my honor as a coordinator! **

"**WOOOPAH!" *MAY HELP!* Wooper's voice screeched. Out of instinct I darted out. Only to see black smoke filling the Pokemon center. **

"**Jiggly! Puff!" *Hey! Put me down!* Liz yelled at someone. **

"**Nurse Joy, what's going on?" May coughed. **

"**What's going? Oh, wouldn't you like to know," A voice sneered. **

"**Who's there!?" Nurse Joy snapped. She was answered by laughter. **

"**I wish I had Beuatifly, I could blow this smoke away. Shit," May cursed. "Wooper, Jiggypuff! Where are you?" The smoke slowly started to clear out. Biting my lip in started taking a head count. Munchlax—check—Furret—Check—Wooper—not check—Liz—not check. **

"**Teddi? Teddi?" *Liz? Wooper?***

**Silence. Nothing. Quite. Oh no.**

**N/A: Oh no! Liz and Wooper are gone! Gone forever…maybe… P.S, Does the misspelled word teddisura look like pedicure to you? It does to my computer. **


	23. Creepy Cabin

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**If you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! It is pointless and a waste of time! If you don't understand something PM me and I'll try to help you out, or review your question if you don't have an account, and I'll try to solve it. And to oogly woogly,** **May worried after healing very one up at the Pokemon center. Also, it is not stupid, dude. **

**The Creepy cabin.**

No one spoke much that evening. With out Wooper to rant about May and Liz to talk about poke`blocks, it was very quiet. May was with Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy trying to figure out where the Rocket members took them and why.

"I'm worried about them," Furret said. "Aren't you?" Even though the queation was for me Munchlax answered.

"He is, but he's not going to say that because that would make him seem weak and Drew doesn't like weakness." Geez, Munchlax know me better than some of my _family_. I frowned at the thought of my family. I mean, I am dead, technically, what are they going to think if I suddenly come back alive? They would freak out. But, at the rate I am going, I might never get back to my human life. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Why didn't you think this through, Manaphy?" I muttered to myself.

"_I did!"_ I groaned when I hear that voice I found myself in the place with all the spiraling bright colors. Then Manaphy stood in front of me with s huge smile. "Hey there, Drew. And, for the record, I did think this threw."

"Oh, yeah? How?" I crossed my arms, which were still Teddiursa arms.

"Well, your heart broken parents were going to release all your Pokemon, so I entrusted you little sister to keep them safe."

"You entrusted my six year old sister with my Pokemon?" I winced.

"Well, now she's seven—you missed her birthday. I have a plan already laid out! You see, my plan is that you fell out a window, and washed up and the shore of an island, and had memory loss! And then you got your memory back and returned home! Pretty good huh?" Manaphy asked. I couldn't answer, I still wasn't over the shock of my little sister keep my Pokemon. Manaphy must have taken my silence as a yes. "Oh, and team rocket is keeping your friends in a cabin on the far side of the Lake of Rage."

"Wait, Liz and Wooper are—-" Before I could finish there was a flash and I was back in the Pokemon Center. "Are at the Lake of Rage. Wait! I know where Wooper and Liz are!" Every Pokemon jumped.

"You do?! Where?" Munchlax demanded.

"The Lake of Rage. I mean, they used the place for a base before, why not again?" I decided against telling them the Pokemon that brought me back to life told me.

"Team Rockets not that stupid," Furret crossed her arms. A image of Jessie Jame and Meowth cried 'We're blasting off again!' jumped in to my minds eye.

"Yes they are," Munchlax and I said in union. "Believe us."

"Now that we know, lets go!" Munchlax said, heading for the door.

"Wait should we tell someone?" Furret asked. But Munchlax was already out the door.

"Leave a note or something," Munchlax said. "Or stay here and tell them. Hurry up Drew." I exchanged looks with Furret.

"Go. Go. I'll catch up," Furret shooed me with her paws.

"Um, okay." I muttered unsure then followed Munchlax.

* * *

The Lake of Rage is a hop, skip, and jump from Mahogany Town. The Lake of Rage is a enormous sprawling lake with navy blue waters. As I pursued Munchlax Furret scurried up be hide me.

"Where this cabin, Drew?" Furret voice made me jump.

"Don't do that! The cabin is over there," I pointed to a ruined ramshackle cabin. "Happy now?"

"…Huh? What was that? I think I saw a red Garaydos in the lake…but it was just my imagination. Oh is that the cabin?" Furret sped up to Munchlax. I slapped my head and trailed them.

"Are you sure about this, Drew?" Furret asked as the cabin loomed over us.

"I'm sure. Team Rocket is not very smart, trust me," I looked at the hole where the door once was.

"If you two keep wasting time, we'll never find Liz—oh and Wooper too," Munchlax walked straight in to the cabin.

"He has a point," Furret said. She sighed, then pushed me in to the cabin—which, as much at it annoyed me, was probably a good thing since my legs refused to move anyhow. The cabin was in better shape on the outside then the inside. On the inside papers were throw about, tables where knocked over, and where were huge gaping holes in the walls and roof.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Munchlax called. Nothing. "Clearly not."

"Password," A robotic voice demanded.

"Who said _that_?" Furret looked around.

"Password needed in the three…two…one," Then all the gaps and holes in the walls and roof by a thick metal plates. "Sleeping gas is being released. Have a nice nap."

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	24. Wooper Tells a Story

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Geuss what my writers block *Thunder and lighting* is gone! **

**Wooper tells a story.**

We had walked right into a trapped. I was kicking myself for listening to Munchlax. Now I was stuck in a cage with Liz, and Wooper, who was crying his eyes out.

"Why if we never get out!" Wooper sobbed. "What if they kill us!?"

"Wooper, calm down!" I snapped, rubbing my temples. "I do not need to hear you whining!"

"Drew, be nice to Wooper!" Liz snapped. "Shh, it'll be okay, Wooper."

"No it wouldn't!" Wooper cried.

"Hey, Wooper, do you want me to tell you a story?" Liz cooed.

"Uh-huh," Wooper nodded.

"Once upon a time where was a girl named Cinder—"

"No! Not that one," Wooper interrupted. "Tell the one about Manaphy, and the Keeper of the Oceans!" Keeper of the Oceans, that's what Wooper call May.

"Wooper, I don't know that one," Liz frowned.

"Well, it starts like this. Once, a long time ago, on an island in the middle of the sea there was a beautiful girl who lived with her family in the islands tribe. One day the girl was out on the beach when she found an odd-looking rock. The rock was blue with a red circle inside of it, and yellow dot round the circle. Puzzled about the strange rock the girl took the rock to the tribal elder.

"When the girl showed the rock to the tribal, the elder said, 'My girl, you must keep this safe. For it is no rock. It is the egg of the Prince of the Sea!' the elder told her to take it to the spring deep in the woods, and make a nest for it, and to check it everyday. The girl did just as the elder said, and made a secret nest of the softest fern of the egg.

"The girl checked it many times a day. Almost anytime she had the opportunity. Finally, ten days later, the girl checked on it late in the night. The egg was glowing in a soft blue light. Then the girl touched the egg, and when she did, the egg flashed, and there was a baby Prince of the Sea. The rare Pokemon, Manaphy.

"The Manaphy looked to the girl likes its mother. And everyday the girl would come to feed the baby Prince Oran, pecha, and cherri berries. This went on for many days, and slowly Manaphy began to long for something more. He longed for the Sea, his rightful home.

"Manaphy voiced this longer to the girl. And, though it pained the girl, she knew Manaphy must go back to the sea. So, early in the morning, the girl took the Manaphy she had raised to the sea. The sun was just rising when Manaphy leapt into the water. Manaphy played for in the sea with the girl until sunset."

"'Manaphy,' the girl said. 'I must go back home. And you at already in yours.' As the girl leave, Manaphy bound after her. He did not want her to leave him. He wrapped his tiny arms around her leg. 'Manaphy. You must go to the sea. It is your rightful home. Not on my little island.' So the girl picked up Manaphy, put him in the water, turned, and ran all the way to her village, tears in her eyes. Leaving Manaphy alone. Manaphy knew she was right, and swam out to the ocean."

"One day, few years later, the girl was on the beach. Thinking of the friend she set free years ago. As she stared, a voice from her past called to her. Then low and behold Manaphy swam in from the surf. Overjoyed the girl hugged Manaphy. That day the two made a promise. The day the Wingul come back in from sea Manaphy and the girl would meet on the beach and play the whole day.

"This went on for many, many year, until one year, the girl—who had grown up to an old woman—did not show up. Manaphy waited days and days for his friend to appear. Only when a chatot from the tribe appeared from the forest did Manaphy learn what had happen. His friend had died just weeks after their last meeting. Manaphy felt so sad. His best friend was gone. Gone forever. Manaphy refused to leave the surf, think that maybe the chatot was lying to him. That the woman would walk out for the tree any second. He waited for weeks until she saw a familiar face. A young girl, who looked much like the woman, was searching for shells on the beach. Manaphy knew this was not the woman. But, she must be her granddaughter. The woman had told her that she had one, once.

"Manaphy did not go to the girl, but an idea slowly formed in his mind. This girl was much like her grandmother, he could tell. Soon after that Manaphy left the serf to the sea. Time pasted, and a new prince of the Sea was to be born. Manaphy, now older, with little strength left, put the egg in a current that led to the island. Certain that the granddaughter of his friend would find it. And thus, every Manaphy egg somehow finds its way to a descendant of the girl. And that person is called the Keeper of the Oceans."

Wooper told the story like an older Pokemon. Never skipping a beat, he made it almost seem like the story was really happening right them and there.

"So you think May is the Keeper of the Oceans?" I asked, confused.

"I know she is. I can feel it," Wooper smiled. "May is the Keeper of the Oceans. Maybe, not now, but someday."

"I highly doubt May has ever seen a Manaphy, let alone hatch one," I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't say that," Munchlax called from the next cage over.

"Oh, and why not?" I asked tartly.

"I wouldn't say it because May did hatch a Manaphy egg," Munchlax said simply.

"What!" I stared at him. "S-she did?!"

"Yes, back awhile ago, but she hatched a Manaphy egg. So, I guess Wooper has been right along," Munchlax informed us. Wooper let out a chirp of joy. I could not believe it. May had hatched a legendary Pokemon's egg. How could that airhead do such a thing? I really should give that girl a little more credit as a trainer, but don't hold your breath.

**N/A: This one is better than the last one, right? Oh, and now you know about the Keeper of the Oceans and why Wooper loves May so much. It will probably have no farther use in this story, so don't hold your breath. Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	25. I have arms

**I do not own Pokemon!**

'**I have arms!'**

"Wake up you pathetic Pokemon!" The women with red hair screamed, waking me from a dreamless sleep.

"Jiggly?" *Geez, lady you have a set of pipes," Liz rubbed her ears.

"Good, your all up. I am Yolanda, and you are our test subjects," Yolanda told us, smiling evilly. "Since you are all to stupid to understand. I will explain. My parent and I are a part of Team Rocket. We were sent here to do experiments on Pokemon evolution. The machine we have here," Yolanda nodded to a large metal and glass tube attached to a machine. "Will force you to evolve. So, whose first, Blake?" She asked the man who was at the key board.

He looked on the key board then told her, "The jigglypuff." Everyone's heart skipped a beat.

"Okay," Yolanda reached in and grabbed Liz before she could react. "Calm down you stupid Pokemon. This will only hurt a little—maybe." Yolanda opened the case and threw Liz in. Liz shook her head, and started pounding on the glass.

"Jiggly! Puff!" *Let me out! Now!* Liz cried as Blake started up the machine. The machine hummed and a strange glowing dust fell on Liz. "Puff, jiggly?" *Huh, what's this?* Liz sneezed. "P-p-puff!" *A-a-achoo!* Liz shook her head, and wiped off some of the dust. This went on for a few more minutes.

"Blake, it's just like I said," Yolanda turned the machine off, then took Liz out.

"You don't know that. Jigglypuff evolve using Moon Stones, Try the Teddiursa," Blake pointed straight at me.

"Teddi…" *Please don't mean me…* I gulped as Yolanda threw Liz back in, and reached for me. "Suara!" *Oh no you don't!* as she grabbed my arms, I was able to get one good bite.

"Shit!" She cursed, dropping me. "You little…" Her hand quickly encircled my neck. "Try and bite me now!" Yolanda laughed as she opened and door to the machine and forcefully hurled me in the head. I watched as the machine hummed to life and the strange glowing dust fell on me.

"Hey, get off!" I tried to dust the dust off my arms. "What is this stuff?" The dust had a very strange feeling to it. Every time it touched skin, that part of my body began tingling. "What's happening?" I shook myself to force the dust off, but even when it was off I could still feel it like it was there. Slowly the dust stopped falling.

"I did not work," Yolanda, once again, grabbed my by my throat the chucked me into the cage. "I told you the machine doesn't work on normal types. Hmm, lets try the wooper." Yolanda snatched Wooper by his tail.

"Woop, woop pah!" *Hey, that is my tail* Wooper cried out, as he struggled to escape. Yolanda opened the machine again and threw Wooper in. Wooper hit the metal of the tube with his head, and was knocked out.

"Furret!" *Wooper!* Furret cried, and tried to break the bars that held her in. Then her eyes flashed, and she slipped through the bars. Why didn't she do that last night?

"This better work," Blake grumbled, hitting the button. The dust fell on the passed out mud fish Pokemon. But, unlike Liz or me, Wooper body started to glow in a white light. Then, there was a bright, blinding flash.

"Huh? What happen?" Blake asked.

"I think it worked!" Yolanda smiled, and opened the machine. There was a groaning, then a figure stubble out. "It did! Come on, Blake! Let's tell the boss!" Yolanda dragged Blake out of the room.

"Huh, oh my head," a voice that sounded strangely like Wooper's spoke. "Huh? What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me?"

"W-Wooper?" Liz asked.

"Hey, Liz?" the wooper sounding Pokemon cocked his head. "Is that you?" The Pokemon raised his arms over his eyes. "Huh? What the…? I have hands! Look, look, guys! I have hands!" The wooper sounding Pokemon darted over to us. "Guys! I'm a Quagsire! How cool!" Wo—I mean Quagsire—looked down his new body. He looked like a bipedal salamander, with arms and fins going down his back. Where only one thing was different about him from other Quagsire is that he was still the same size as a wooper.

"This is so cool! I have arms! I have arms! I have arms! I have arms!" Quagsire danced around and sang.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned. "Hey, Woo…Quagsire. Use your new hands to un do the cages and get us out!" Quagsire smiled brightly and happily opened the cages.

"Thank you," Munchlax said, stepping out of his cage, alone.

"Hey, where's Furret?" Liz asked.

"She slipped through the bars, and I lost track of her," I told them.

"FURRET!" Quagsire shouted, and lifted up the cage as if she would be under there.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group of searching Pokemon, Furret was not in the room. No, Furret was hidden behind a table in a different room with Yolanda and Blake talking to their boss. She was paying little to no attention to their conversation. Furret scanned the room,. She knew what she was looking for.

"Ah-ha," Furret whispered. Scampering to a small bookcase. Agilely darting up the case, she stopped at the top most shelf. Checking on to Rocket Members—they were still yapping about there success. Furret soon located an laptop. She waited until the Rocket members had left, to open the laptop. Clanking on the keyboard she started skimming over files.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Furret let out an argued sigh. "……Wait is that it?" She clicked on the file. After bypassing the password, she scanned over the file folders context. "Yes!" Searching around, she found a floppy disc and down load the file. She took the file out and smirked. "Now to get those idiots out." She turned and scudded down the case and headed down the hall.

**N/A: Oh, what was Furret doing? And why? Only I know, but you can guess, cookies to the one who gets it the closest by this date: January 12 2010. Good luck.**

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	26. SPPA or SPPF

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**The SPPA or SPPF**

"Furret? Wooper? Munchlax?" I called as I walked into the main room of the Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. "Teddiursa?"

"Where are your Pokemon, May?" Nurse Joy asked, sounding as worried ad I felt.

"I-I don't know! Furret! Munchlax! Teddisura! Wooper!" I bit my lip. What if those people came back and took them to! "Oh where are they! Where are they!?" I started searching around franticly for them. The worse thoughts rushing though my mind.

"May, May! Calm down," Nurse Joy grabbed my arms. "I am sure they fine."

"I would not be so sure about that, Joy," Officer Jenny held out a piece of paper. "Looks like your Pokemon are off to The Lake of Rage."

"In the middle of the night?" Nurse Joy took the paper before I could. "Oh dear."

"What? What?!" I snatched the paper for the nurse.

'_Dear, Hopefully May and Officer Jenny_

_Teddiursa had the wonderfully brilliant idea that the Rockets who poke`-napped Wooper and Jigglypuff are using their Lake of Rage base again. So Munchlax in his great love for Jigglypuff—and a slight worry for dear little Wooper—made us set off to find them. We are bound for a cabin on the far side of the lake. If we are not back by the time you find this note, then more than likely we have been capture or Teddiursa was in a fight Wooper for calling him fuzzy and we were probably capture anyway. But then again, we could be in no danger and are heading back with Wooper and Jigglypuff. But I would not count on it. _

'_Your truly, Special Pokemon Police Agent Furret. Code 1245667.' _

"Special Pokemon Police Agent Furret? Code 1245667?" I looked at the two older woman. Nurse Joy look just as confused, but Officer Jenny lips were pressed together. "What is that?"

Jenny sighed, "The SPPAs are a group of special trained Pokemon some out the chiefs use to help with Rocket investigations. They are sometimes call the Special Pokemon Police Force. They are high intelligent, and have been tot to read and write English, Japanese, Chinese, as well as several other major languages." My eyes widen as I took in this information. My Furret, was a Special Pokemon Police Agent? How, she was showed anything that demonstrated a super high intelligent, or being able to write, or anything until now.

"But…if she was with the police how did she become mine?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, I will find out." Jenny took out her cell phone, punched in some numbers. "Dispatch, send the special ops to the Lake of Rage. Pokemon thieves,…" I just blurted it out after that. I could I not have seen that? I mean, Furret was like the first Pokemon I capture in Johto. I reread the letter and mulled over it a bit. And these were the thing I figured out:

1. Munchlax is in love with Jigglypuff

2. Teddiursa does not like to be called fuzzy

3. Furret is a special agent.

I was sitting on a bench in the center when Officer Jenny and another officer with short blonde hair walked up to me.

"May, this is Chief Sonya," Jenny introduced. The lady stuck her hand out to me. I stood up and shook her hand.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hello, May. As Officer Jenny said, I am Chief Sonya of the Johto Police. And I have received information that you captured my partner, Furret." Chief Sonya pulled out a picture to show to me. In the photo was the chief and a Furret with a collar round her neck.

"It Furret," I muttered, handing it back.

"Yes." She put the picture away. "May, do you realize how lucky you are? If not for Furret you may have never seen you Pokemon ever again."

"But, I still haven't seen my Pokemon yet," I pointed out.

"Well, we can fix that," Chief Sonya smiled. "Let's go to the Lake of Rage."

N/A: Wow, that was a bad chappie.*Sighs.* Next time will be better! By that I swear! *Crosses heart* Anyway…Now we know the truth behind Furret, she a special agent! Would have never thought that would happen, huh? And the cookies too…*Reads iver reviews* Oh…no one! *Eats cookie* Oh well, there is always next time!

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review!**


	27. ByeBye Furret

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Bye-Bye Furret**

It had taken Yolanda and Blake ten point three seconds to see we got out and put us back in the good for nothing cages.

Quagsire had been moved to the other cage with Munchlax, so Liz and I were alone.

"I hope Furret has gotten out or something," Liz sighed. After a few moments of searching we all came to the conclusion that Furret was no longer in the room. I nodded in agreement. If Furret got out, then she could get the police and get us out. I was so hoping that that was the case that when Yolanda and Blake were looking over the data I did not except a certain ferret Pokemon's head to pop up.

"You guys okay?" Furret asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Furret, what are you doing here?!" I hissed. "You should be out getting the police or May or someone!"

"The police are here," She said, picking the lock with her claw.

"What, where?!" Liz jumped up and looked around.

"She's undoing the lock at the moment," Furret pulled the door open slowly.

"But you're the one undoing the locks," Quagsire pointed out. "Wait, are you the police?"

"Yes. I. Am." She started working on the other cage's lock. "I'm a part of the special Pokemon Police." Furret make the door open and gesture with her paw to follow. Furret led us to the door. "Went I saw run, run like there's no tomorrow, Understand." Furret reached in to a small alcove and pulled out a floppy disc. "Munchlax, hold on to this for me." She handed him the disc. Perplexed, Munchlax took the disc. "Okay every one ready?" We nodded—what else were we to do, wait to be tested on again? "Then, go!" Furret jumped up and pressed the button to open the door. The door slid open and everyone darted out.

"Blake! The Pokemon are escaping!" I heard Yolanda yell.

"Pick up the pace!" Furret ordered. If we can get down this corridor, then we can get out!" This did not sound like the Furret I knew. This sounded like a police chief or something. Not like the kind, slightly annoying, thoughtful, motherly ferret Pokemon I had met at the beginning of this journey as a reborn. What was going on here?

Furret led us down the pathway and towards…a dead end? Before anyone could comment Furret darted over to a large air vent. "In, now!" She ordered, taking the vent off. Quagsire, then Liz, then me, the Munchlax, then Furret was the order at which we went.

The vent was cold, dust, and just large enough for a wooper sized Quagsire to stand up in. "Quagsire, crawl until I tell you to stop," Furret instructed.

After twelve sneezes, three turns and eight 'Hey-quiet-running-in-to-me's Quagsire stopped suddenly. Liz did not noticed he had stopped so, she ran in to him, I ran in to her, Munchlax ran in to me, and Furret did not run in to anyone. "Hey, Furret, there a vent cover thingy here, I can't get through."

"Make room, I need to be in the front," Furret scurried pushed all over us in to the wall of the vent, and once she was in the front of Quagsire, made Quagsire back up, causing all of us to bump in to one another, again. "Get me a second, and I'll have us out." A sound like nails on a chalkboard could be heard. Wincing I covered my ears.

"And we are out," Then a blinding light burst in to the vent.

"Yes! Daylight!" Liz cried and followed Quagsire out. I had never been so happy to see daylight. The sun was already hanging on the middle of the sky, shadows were long, so it must be noon.

"Liz! Look at the lake! I want to go pay with my arms in the water, come with me!" Quagsire cheered, and headed off for the lake.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't get eaten," Liz sighed happily and followed the crazy blue and purple salamander. I was bout to follow when I heard Furret ask Munchlax for the floppy disc.

"Here," Munchlax gave her the disc. "What's on it anyway?"

"Information the police might find useful to shut down Team Rocket," Furret said cheerfully, like the old Furret. "Thank you for holding on to it, Munchlax."

"Okay, what is up with the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Furret?" I demanded of the ferret.

Furret looked between the two of us, and sighed, "Alright, I guess I can't keep it a secret anymore. As I said, I am an member of the Special Pokemon Police Force—or the SPPF. I was trained to hunt down Team Rocket bases and get information on what the Rockets were planning."

"Then how did you end up with May and us?" Munchlax asked, curious—I never get sick of hear him non-monotone!

"I was on a mission with my partner, and we were ambushed. We were able to escape, but Team Rocket crushed my pokéball. On the way back to station, we were separated. And May found me, and the rest is history." Furret explained. "Oh, but, do not get me wrong. I had a great and inserting time with you guys! I mean, I may never meet a Wooper—Quagsire—who is so happy at the sight of his trainer. Or a Munchlax, who until recently only talked in monotone. A poke`block expert who was reborn as an igglybuff. Or, a reborn who has to obtain a kiss from his rival. You guys are one odd crew, but I had a lot of fun with you guys." Furret smiled. "And I thank you for that."

Then we heard sirens. We exchanged look, and agreed without words to head for Quagsire and Liz.

"Oh look at the pretty lights, Liz!" Quagsire smiled broadly, and did a back flip in the water. The black and white cars stopped and police officer poured out, armed, and headed for the cabin. Out of one car stepped a woman with short blonde hair, followed by May.

"Quag!" *May!* Quagsire cried. "SIRE!" *MAY LOOK!* "QUAG!" *I HAVE ARMS!* Quagsire hopped out of the water, ran up to May and hugged her leg.

"W-wooper?" May leaned down. Quagsire nodded. "Oh, you are so…cute!?" Quagsire's eyes shone at the comment.

Liz laughed, "Looks like some things never change!" May and the other woman walked over.

"Guys, you're all right!" May leaned down, and much to my displeasure, petted my head. "I was worried about you." Her hand left my head, and I tried to straighten out my fur.

"I'm glad to find them all fine," The woman said.

"Oh, guys, this is Chief Sonya…Furret's real trainer," May's voice broke just as she finished. Furret scurried to the Chief and let out a cry.

"Furret, hey there! long time no see," Chief Sonya bent down and held her hand out/ Furret scampered up her arm and sat on her shoulder.

"Fur, furret!" *Sonya, I missed you!* Furret smiled. May sighed, and reached in to her pocket and pull out a white and red pokéball. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Furret was going back with Chief Sonya.

"Here," May gave Sonya the pokéball—Furret's pokéball. "I think Furret should go where she belongs, with you." Sonya to the ball and slipped it in her pocket.

"Thank you, May. I know Furret and you must have been close," Sonya gave her a sympathetic smile. Furret tugged on the chief's ear and pointed to her neck. "Oh, yes. I think Furret wants to tell you something." Sonya pulled out a red collar and put in around Furret's neck.

"Testing, one two three?" Furret spoke in human words. "Hey, it's stills works."

"Furret?" May asked, jaw falling open.

"Yup. It's me, May. And, I would like you to know, I really had a great deal of fun with you and your friend—and mine as well." Furret pointed to us. "And I will miss you all, a lot. But I have to go back to doing what I do best, putting Team Rocket members in jail. But, understand that, contests are a close second. And, as I have already told Teddiursa and Munchlax: I may never again meet A poke`block expert who died and was reborn as an igglybuff. A Wooper-slash-Quagsire who is as cute as you are, Quagsire. And I must thank you all of the adventures I have had with you all. So, thank you." Furret bowed. Sonya was about to say something, but an Officer Jenny came over and began taking to the cabin.

"Good bye, May. I hope we can meet again, on different terms," Sonya smiled and followed Officer Jenny.

"Bye, May! Bye Munchlax! Bye Quagsire! Bye Liz! And Good bye, FUZZY!" Furret cried, waving.

"TEDDIURSA! SUARA TEDDI!" *YOU'RE LUCKY I MAY NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! OR I WOULD BE REALLY MAD RIGHT NOW!* I would really miss that weird ferret Pokemon.

All the Pokemon were still waving when May stopped suddenly. "Wait, did Furret say Jigglypuff is a 'reborn'?" May looked down at Liz, her brow furrowed. Liz smiled broadly, and nodded. "And you're name is really Liz?"

"Jiggly," *Yessiree,* Liz giggled.

"Wow, so reborn are real. That's really cool! And you know a lot about poke`blocks?" May asked.

"TEDDIURSA?!" *YOU TOLD HER ABOUT LIZ BUT NOT ME!?* I yelled, but, I doubt Furret could hear me. "SUARA!" *OH COME ON!*

N/A: And Furret is gone! How sad. *Sniffles a little* Oh well! At least May know about Liz…but not Drew. Poor Fuzzy… Also, I know the end of the chapter was better than the brining, I am well aware.

**And as always remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review!**


	28. Just Yak it up

**I do not own Pokemon!**

Just Yak it up

At the Pokemon Center that night, Liz was still talking with May. Well, not talk really, May was talking and Liz was writing on paper. I was glaring at the wall pretending it was Furret. How could she not tell May?

"Stare at the wall any harder and you might melt it," Munchlax observed. "You don't need to be mad at Furret. She did what she thought best, and more importantly, you really want Furret or Liz to be the one to tell May? How pathetic would that be?"

I groaned, "What do you have to be such a good voice of reason?"

"That's a very good question. Why are you, Munchlax?" Liz came over. Munchlax shrugged, "Dunno."

"Where May?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, you'll see," Liz giggled. Quagsire strolled up, a paper in his hands.

"Liz, come you do something for me?" Quagsire requested.

"What?" Liz inquired. Smiling, Quagsire handed her a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. "Um, Quagsire, what's this? And what am I to so with it?"

"It's a sonnet of my unending love for May, and I want you to give it to her for me," Quagsire explained. "You see, I even signed it!" He pointed to a muddy paw print. I was about top make a smart remake when a shadow loomed over us.

"I don't see it," A male voice boomed.

"Wah!" Liz jumped behind Munchlax, and Quagsire grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in front of him. The shadow stood up to reveal a seven foot bipedal red and yellow figure with a beak.

"Blaziken!" Munchlax smiled. I blinked, this was May's blaziken? It never seemed so…tall before. Thought I've never seen it as a two foot tall Teddiursa. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Munchlax stepped away from Liz.

"May brought me back form vacation," Blaziken pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and put them over his eyes. "And by vacation I mean helping train Norman's Pokemon and to some extant, Max as well." Liz took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Liz, poke`block aficionado, and human reborn as a Pokemon. Nice to meet you," Liz held her hand out.

"A reborn human? That's weird," Blaziken took her paw. "But, still cool."

"_Ooo!_" Quagsire darted up. "Hi! Hi! I'm Quagsire, and I love May." Blazikan stared at him.

"Okay, that's good to know, I guess," Blaziken stepped back from the crazy salamander.

"And, Blaziken, you remember, Drew," Munchlax smirked.

"Drew?" Blaziken leaned forward until his beak was in my face. "Hmm…"

"Will you stay out of my face?" I scowled.

"It is Drew…What happened?" He turned to Munchlax.

"He died, in a fire, and has to get May to figure out who he is and kiss him to get him back as a human. He has a deal with Manaphy," Munchlax explained. Blaziken blinked once, and then doubled over in laughter.

"Ha! Ha! _Ha! HA_! Ha! Drew is…a Teddiursa! Ha-ha-ha! He's small and fuzzy!" Blaziken was quiet literally rolling around on the floor lighting.

"Grrrr…" I glared. "Will you shut up?"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" I'll take that as a no.

"JUST SHUT UP, WILL YOU!?" I yelled.

"Ha…Ha…HA!" Blaziken got up from the floor, wiping a tear from his eye. "Okay, okay, I'm done. It just so funny! If Rosarade could see this she'd flip out!"

"Yes, yes, I get it. It is funny that I died a horrible death and was reborn to a witch with a viper's tongue and was hurled against an ever stone. And now has an airhead for a trainer and have my Pokemon being watched over by my seven year old sister. Yeah, just yak it up," I rolled my eyes.

"If you insist. HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Blaziken had Quagsire joining in him now.

"Why me? Why could you just let me die, Acreus? Why did Manaphy have to interfere?" I said to the sky. Then there was a stroke of thunder and a flash of lighting. "Wait! Never mind, I'm fine with this!"

"All right, in all seriousness, what do you have to do?" Blaziken asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I have to get May to figure out it's me, and obtain a kiss," I said. "Both of which are an impossible task since May is an airhead."

"But how is the kiss impossible?" the flaming, bipedal, chicken asked.

"May is an airhead, and would have to figure it out first." I explained.

"You really should get May more credit than you ever do," He crossed his arms. "But you are not going to, are you?"

"Don't hold your breath…But Quagsire, if you really want to…" I smirked. Liz rolled her eyes and slapped me in the back of the head.

"Be nice to him," Liz scolded.

"Geez, when did you start acting protective?" I muttered, rubbing my head.

"I am not acting protective! I just want you to be nice to Quagsire!" Liz glared. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! I think I'm gonna like this journey!" Blaziken let out another howl of laughter. _Why possessed May to bring him back?_

**N/A: That would have been…Kapuchino357, it we him/her idea top bring him back, so Drew came blame Kapuchino357**! **Thanks for the idea!**

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	29. Walking down an icy path

**Walking down an icy path. **

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD!" Quagsire was whimpering as we walked through the Ice Path.

"Will you shut up?" I snapped. "It's on a little bit cold!"

"Yeah, but, Quagsire does not have a thick fuzzy fur coat, now does he?" Blaziken pointed out. "Or an inner core that's always on fire." I rolled my eyes. Why do they always defend him?

"I have an idea!" Quagsire smiled, and then darted up to May. "Quag!" *Oh, May!* "Sire?" *Will you hold me?* I rolled my eyes as Quagsire pouted a little and held his arms out.

"Oh, Quagsire, are you cold, sweetie?" May leaned down and plucked him up. "You can go in your pokéball if you want." May pulled her traveling bag in front of her, and once she opened the largest pocket Quagsire dove in. "Or you could stay in there."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I slapped my forehead.

"Ah, Quagsire, you looks so cute! Yes, you do," Liz cooed. I sighed and fell in to pace with Blaziken and Munchlax.

"With Furret here, I think Liz is taking over her motherliness," I stated. "And, she's over doing it."

"I thinks it cute," Munchlax said, once again monotone.

"Well, buddy, you are in love with her, of course you do," Blaziken rolled his eyes.

"I…do not!" Munchlax blushed. Blaziken and I exchanged looks then burst into laughter. "Okay, what if I do?" Munchlax's voice was annoyed.

"Sorry, Munchlax, but, since the first time I met you, only once have I ever hear you not be monotone. Since Liz came your using feelings in your voice!" I explained.

"Yeah, it was shocking hearing you after all this time!" Blaziken chuckled.

"Yeah, well, love does that you," Munchlax turned away and crossed his arms. "Just as Drew. He's a Teddiursa thanks to May." Munchlax and Blaziken laughed. I scowled at them.

"I'm a Teddiursa thanks to batteries in a fire detector going dead," I grumbled, walking ahead of them. We were coming to a large open area in the Ice Path. Not paying any attention to what was going on around me; I stepped on to the open area, only to slip to the other side. "WAH!" I dug my claws in to the ice. "Wow that was not fun."

"Fun!?" Quagsire popped out of May's bag. "Sire!" *I love fun!* Quagsire jumped on to the ice and nimbly started staking around.

"How are you able to do that!?" I attempt to stand, only to fall on my ass. "Grrr."

"Practice, Drew, that's how," Quagsire skated pasted me as I made another attempt to stand on the ice. "I use to do this all the time before I was captured. Every winter." He skidded to a stop in front of me. I growled and finally got to my feet.

"Ah-ha!" I laughed, I had conquered the ice.

Quagsire smirked, "You can stand, but can you stop!" He pushed me.

"Wah! Not f-fair!" I cried, running in to Munchlax who had just stepped on the ice.

"Ha, foolish Drew," Quagsire sneered. "You'll never learn like that!" He loomed over me as I pushed an KO'ed Munchlax off of me. "If you want to learn you'll need to do better than that." Quagsire gracefully skated away. I growled and crossed my arms.

"Now, what does that remind me of?" Blaziken stepped and walked on the ice with easily —concerning he was burning it with every step. He tapped his beak. "Oh, I remember! The first time a certain green hair coordinator met another brown hair newbie one and was being mean to her cause she was like he was when he first started and it bugged the hell out of him." I glared at him—I really don't like this guy. "At least he's no give you flowers to soften your anger."

"Well, I…grrr! He better not…I really should have trademarked that." I muttered, stepping back on the evil ice of doom.

After an hour I finally got the hang of it. May and Liz, on the other hand fell with every step and went looking for some ice berry thing. I was not as nimble as Quagsire, but I was not falling down with every step.

"Well, well, Drew, you know what you're doing know, eh?" Blaziken smirked. "Just like May, you practiced and learned from your mistakes."

"You think you're going to make me eat a piece of humble pie, just give up now," I glared.

"Maybe not, but I can still do this," He put a foot on my back and pushed my way across the ice.

"HEY! I WASN'T READY!" I cried, arms wavering around wildly. I try to stop, but only succeeded in falling on my face and sliding through a evergreen bush. I closed my eyes to stop the needles from getting in my eyes. I finally stopped once I hit a hard rock. "Ugh, how many times am I going to be throw against a rock?" I sat up and rubbed my head. Wincing, I looked at the rock. It was round, blue and white with what looked to be two little angel wings on the sides.

"This is a weird rock," I muttered touching it. "I've never seen—" Then the rock moved and I jumped back. "What the…" I leaned closer to it. "Did you move? Huh…I don't think this a rock." Then I heard a cracking noise and a part of the rock broke and fell to the ground.

"Definitely not a rock," I blinked as suddenly there was a blinding light.

"Wah!" When I looked again there was a small sapphire blue serpentine Pokemon with a white underbelly, a horn, a blue sphere around its neck as well as two on its tail, and two snowy white angel wings, one of which fell over the Pokemon's face. A dragonair. It shook it's head.

"Yup, it wasn't a rock," The young Pokemon turned at the sound of my voice.

"…Momma?" It asked.

"Wow, wow, slow down there, little guy," I stepped back as it came closer. "I am not a girl, thus I can't be our mother. My name is Drew."

"…Daddy," It said, cocking it's head.

"I…well that is closer. But no! I'm not! I'm Drew, not your parental figure!" The little dragonair ignored me and came even closer. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Before I could stop it the little Pokemon jumped on to my head and coiled around it.

"Drew-da!" It cried.

"Hey! Get off!" I tried to pull the newborn off my head, but it was stubborn and refuse to move. I continued to try to pry the dragon Pokemon from my head, I stumbled out of the evergreen bush and back on to the ice—which was not a good idea. The second I stepped back on the ice, my feet slipped.

"WAH!" The dragon air and I screamed as we flew past Quagsire and Blaziken, then Munchlax, then Liz and May who were returning from there berry hunting expedition. Then me and the little dragonair slammed into a snow bank, cause s few delibirds to become startled and use their only naturally learned attack, present. They reached in to their sack like tails and each pulled out a box. They threw there arms back and hurled the presents at me and the dragonair.

"WAH!" The dragonair left my head and cowered behind me. "Drew-da, help!" The Delibirds threw there bombs—or hp restorers. I held my arms in front of me.

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	30. A new name and old friends

**A new name and old friends.**

90 percent of the presents that were throw at me and the new hatched dragonair were bombs, and 89 percent of those bombs in question hit me.

"Huh?" The baby Pokemon poked it's head out from behind me to watch the delibrids leave. "……Drew-da?" The dragonair poked me with it tail. I opened my mouth and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Stupid…delibirds," I groaned, patting some of the dust from my fur.

"Oh my Gosh! Are you okay?" Quagsire skated up.

"I'm fine," I shook the dirt from my head, and the dragonair jumped back on. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hey, Drew, where did the dragonair come from?" Liz asked, holding on to Munchlax for balance—who wasn't doing much better than I was with a five pound dragon on my head.

"When someone—Blaziken—pushed me in a bush, this guys hatch from an egg that was under the bush. And now it's calling me Drew-da," I groaned as the dragon Pokemon rubbed against my head. "Will you stop it!"

"Drew-da!" Then the blue Pokemon licked my head. Laughing, Liz handed May a piece of paper explaining what was going on.

"Teddi-da, that's so cute!" May clasped her hand together, then leaned down and cooed to the dragonair, "Hey there, I'm May, do you want to travel with us?" She gesture to the rest of her Pokemon.

"………May-ma," the dragonair said. "May-ma and Drew-da." the baby nodded, confirming May and my 'names' to memory.

"Hey, there, little guy. My aren't you cute oh, and I'm your auntie Liz," Liz cooed

"………Liz……Liz-andie…Lizard!" Liz's face fell as it said her 'name'.

"Cool! Hi, I'm Quagsire, but you can call me Unclie if you want!" Quagsire smiled widely.

"WAH!" the baby cried in to my hair. "Wah! Scary! Wah!" I chuckled. Quagsire deadpanned.

"I'm not scare little guy…no wait…gal," Quagsire frowned.

"Oh be nice to the baby," Munchlax pushed him away. "Hi, I moochmaz."

"……..Munchlaz!" the baby girl cried. Munchlax smiled since the baby got his name the close to what it really is.

"Let me try. Hi, me is Bloozikem," Blazkiken then added a bunch of baby babble.

"………Chicken!" She smiled. "Drew-da, May-ma, Lizard, Munchlaz, and Chicken!"

"Oh, that's so cute," May—who didn't have a clue what were saying—cooed. "I think we should give you a name…How about Dragon!" Soon everyone was throwing up suggestions to the name of the little baby.

"How about Sapphire," I suggested. Liz, who we had been writing names and giving them to May, wrote it down and handed it to May.

"Sapphire, that a good name," May smiled. "Do you like that name, huh, Sapphire."

"Sap….phire?" Sapphire blinked, than nodded. "Me Sapphire…………………Lizard, tell May-ma Sapphire cold and hungry."

* * *

I walked all the way to Blackthorn with a five pound sleep blue dragon on my head—it's not as bad as you would think. My favorite part is that Sapphire will hiss every time Quagsire—or 'WAH SCARY' as Sapphire calls him—come close. It was great. We were at the Pokemon center after May had signed up with for the contest. May plopped down on a chair.

"I can't believe I made it!" May leaned down. Quagsire's eyes gleamed and strolled over to May in the hopes of sitting in her lap, when Sapphire left my head, and leaped in to May's lap. Quagsire's mouth fell open, as Sapphire rubbed against May.

"Why you little!" Quagsire shook his fist at the dragon type.

"Ah, what's wrong?" Blaziken laughed. "Can't take the competition?"

"Sorry, Quagsire, but there is a new baby around," Munchlax chuckled. The look on Quagsire's face was priceless. His mouth fell open and eyes glazed over, then he fell to his ankles—since quagsires do not have knees. Then let out a soundless wail.

"Oh, Quagsire, what is wrong?" May leaned down. Quagsire sighed and looked away. May smiled and patted him on the head. "Are you jealous of Sapphire?" Quagsire pouted, but nodded. "Oh, don't worry, you are still the cutest mini Quagsire I have ever seen."

"Quag…" *I'm the only one you what ever seen…" Quagsire sighed, and stood up. "Sire…" *I'm going to talk to Liz." He went over to Liz, who was checking the berries in May's bag for imperfections.

"Poor guy. Lost the love of his life to a baby," Blaziken and I exchanged looks then burst in to laughter. Sometimes Blaziken was a reasonable, easy to be with guy—when he's not laughing at you anyway. Blaziken wiped a tear from his eye, and looked towards one of the many Nurse Joy clones. "Speaking of poor guys…" He laughed and pointed. Munchlax, May and I turned to see a young man with spiny dark brown hair doubling over, with crogunk's glowing purple fist in his stomach. Beside him was a girl with long navy blue hair, with a white hat in a short skirt, and a boy in a hat with a pikachu on his shoulder.

"Oh my Gosh!" May stood up. "Ash, and Brock!" Ash and the girl turned to May.

"May," Ash waved her over.

"Oh, what's going on?" Liz darted over, leaning Quagsire alone. Quagsire let out a huge sigh and followed. May walked over with Sapphire still in her arms with the rest of us on her trail.

"Hi! You must be May," the girl in the short skirt came up and grasped May's hands. "I'm Dawn."

"Oh, hi, I'm May," Sapphire sniffed Dawn's handed, cocked her head then bite Dawn's pinky. "Sapphire!" Sapphire made a 'blec' sound and let go. She shook her head with her tongue out.

"Dragonair," *Icky, May-ma,* Sapphire turned to May. "Air!" *Icky!*

"Sorry about that," May set Sapphire down, and rubbed the back of her head. Sapphire turned to me and coiled around my head as I sighed. "She doesn't know any better. So, what are you guys doing here?" May asked Ash as Brock stood up, holding his stomach.

"Um…" Ash rubbed the back of his head. "We decide to come see you."

"Pikachu," *after we got on the wrong boat,* Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Chu." *Don't forget that.*

"Yeah, that's was after Ash got us stuck on the wrong boat," Brock muttered. May gave Ash a look and he shrugged.

"Okay, maybe that's what happen, maybe," Ash chuckled nervously. "But, we did come to see you." May laughed.

"Good to see you guys too," She gestured for them to come and sit. When everyone was sitting down.

"So, May is this your new team?" Brock asked, nodded to her Pokemon—and me—on the floor.

She nodded and plucked up Quagsire. "This is Quagsire." Still mad at May for choosing Sapphire over him, Quagsire jumped out of her lap.

"Are all Quagsire's that small?" Dawn asked, leaned to look at Quagsire. May shook her head, and gave a nut shelled version of what happen in Mahogany Town. Quagsire smiled slyly and crawled in to Dawn's lap—trying to get May's jealous no doubt. "Wow, I am sorry for what happen."

"That's okay," May smiled. "With Furret gone I can have Blaziken and Sapphire with me." Without warning she grab me—and, of course, Sapphire—and put us in her lap.

"Who's that?" Brock asked.

"Teddiursa and Sapphire," May patted me. I sighed, I felt so disrespected at that moment. "Oh, and that Jigglypuff over there going through the berries, her name is Liz." Once May and her friends started talking, I pulled Sapphire off of me and when to sit with the other Pokemon. Pikachu and crogunk were with them.

"Hey, Pikachu, you will never guess who this is!" Blaziken grabbed me by my head, with one claw, and pointed at me with the other, and was also stopping me from going to talk with Munchlax or Liz.

"A Teddiursa?" Pikachu shrugged.

"I give you a hint." He flicked the air in front of his forehead with his free claw.

"The only person I know who does that is Drew," Pikachu looked at me puzzled.

"Ding-ding-ding!" Blaziken laughed. "You are correct! This is Drew!"

"Yeah, yeah, how, will you let me go!" I tried to pry hid claw off—and failed horribly. Pikachu looked me up and down. Then his lips started to go up. I sighed. "Go on, laugh. It's funny that I'm small and fuzzy." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. But the electric mouse laughed anyway.

"Okay!" Pikachu fell to his sides laughing. "Drew, HA, how did you, HA, end, HA-HA, up like this? HA-HA!"

"A burning rafter fell on my head," I said—voice dipping with sarcasm.

**Okay, last chapter for a while, I had like 30 some odd pages to post. See ya' next week! **

**Remember, if you don't have anything nice to review or constitutive criticism, then do not review! **


	31. Return of Team Rocket

**N/A: I know, I know, the egg was suppose to hatch in to a datinni, (Sp?) but, I like Dragonair better! I mean, come on? There are like a million instances the game is super different from the show! Like, Pikachu's do not learn normal tackle attack, and yet, how many times has Pikachu done it. So hold out for me? Also, dragonair is easier to spell! Ha-Ha! ^-^. **

**I do not own POKEMON!**

Return of the Rocket.

May's POV

I couldn't believe Ash and Brock were here—even it was all a big mistake that brought them here. Ash was telling me about his new rival, a boy named Paul…whom of which was apparently a very good trainer but a had horrible people skills.

"I will beat him next time though!" Ash declared.

"And that's what he said last time before he lost," Dawn laughed. Ash ignored her, and continued babbling about his last gym battle. About half way through—at the so called 'best part'—Brock interrupted.

"Ash, shouldn't you asked May how _her _journeyis going?" Brock suggested calmly. "Like, May, how many ribbons do you have?" I smiled, and pulled out my ribbon case.

"Three. One from Cherrygove, one from Azalea, and one from Violet," I showed them.

"Wow, you must really good!" Dawn's eyes sparkled. I blushed a little a put them away.

"Did you win any contest against Drew?" Ash asked. I cringed at the name.

"Huh? May what's wrong?" Dawn asked. "…did you lose contest against Drew?"

"No," I sighed. "I'll never see Drew again." Brock raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Does he not want to see you, or vise versa?" Brock asked. I bit my tongue.

"I wish," My shoulders went up and down. "No, Drew is…dead." They gasped—even Dawn, who probably had no idea who Drew was. "He died after returning to his hometown. From what I heard, there was a fire, and no smoke alarms, and…" I sighed. "And now he is gone." Brock put his hand on my shoulder, and offered a sympathetic smile.

"But I'm not all that sad! I mean, I am, but, well, I learned that right after I got Teddiursa." I pointed to the teddy bear Pokemon. He was standing with an annoyed face, arms crossed, and was glowering at Pikachu and Blaziken, both of which were on their sides laughing. "He acts a lot like Drew. I mean, he arrogant, and I have even seen him flick his bangs, which was something Drew use to do."

"Okay…then why are they laughing at him?" Ash asked.

"I have no clue. But that happen when I brought Blaziken back from my dad's gym," I smiled as Blaziken wiped a tear away and said something in Pokemon to Teddiursa.

"Maybe, it is Drew," Dawn said.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"Oh, there are some old stories in Sinno that is a human whose life was incomplete or was on an legendary Pokemon's good side was brought back to life as a Pokemon—and sometimes if they complete tasks they could live again. But is it just an old story, probably not true." Dawn put her hand to her chin in thought. "But, you never know."

"You know, that sounds like what Morty said," I recalled the words of the Ghost type gym leader. "He said something just like that. But, I don't think it is true."

"Now that you say it, there is an old fable in Kanto about s human dieing and being reborn as Pokemon." Brock remembered. "If I recall this right, the human was engaged but a pair of bandits kill him, and he was reborn as a vulpix, and given to his beloved. After many years with her, she figured out it was him. And…I can't remember the rest."

"I wonder if there is one for Honnen?" I wondered, and did not except the voice that come from behind me to break there my thoughts.

"Of course there is, hon," Harley leaned over and made me jump. "Legends are shared between regions, and tweaked, but have the same basic twists and plot changes."

"Do you _have _to make me jump?" I demanded.

"It the highlight of my day, hon," He smiled. "Oh, hey! It's Ash Brock, and some strange girl who doesn't look very smart."

"Hey!" Dawn blushed. "I am too smart!"

"Oh, sorry, hon, didn't know you could hear me," He chuckled. "I'm Harley."

"Grr…Dawn," Dawn crossed her arms and looked away.

"Well, anyway, thought I would throw my two cents in your very odd conversion, see ya' May." Harley walked away, then turned, and blew us a kiss, and waved before heading off.

"Oh, Dawn don't worry about him, he is freak," I patted her shoulder. "At least he didn't have his chatot with him. You know that bird likes to insulted me for no reason!"

* * *

While the group of young trainers were talking, a women with long red hair, and man with short blue hair both in matching white out fits, and a Meowth looked onward.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Jessie chuckled.

"Looks like the Hoenn Twerpette," James observed.

"I can see that! I mean look at her Pokemon!" Jessie snapped. "That Teddiursa is such a cutie! Oh, and that Jigglypuff's not so bad either!"

"Who cares 'bout looks!" Meowth cried. "Wes gots to snag that Dragonair! Yous two numbskulls know how rare Dragonairs are! Da' boss you promote us for sure!" He rubbed his paws together, with a sly gleam in his eye. "I can see it now! The boss will be so impressed that he make me top cat!"

"Yeah! And we might get a raise to!" James smiled.

"We'll steal the Teddiursa, the Jigglypuff, and Dragonair! But only after I win the contest!" Jessie threw her arm up.

"Oh, Jess, please, do you have to be in the contest? You don't even have a pass for Jotho!" James frowned.

"Oh, don't I?" She pulled out a contest pass with a Jotho stamp. She flipped it open and were was a picture of Jessie as Jesebel. The two males sighed, but did not ask were she got the pass. T

**N/A: . Where the twerps are, there is Team Rocket! For the record, I just wanted someone else to laugh at Drew, t'is all. I just love making Pokemon laugh there butts off at him! **


	32. Good News and Glue

**As I my sure most of you have noticed, srgeman's super awesome fic, 'A little Night Music,' and its squeal have been taken down! This is horrible! A crime agiasnt the world of Fanfiction! Horrible! Simply horrible! So, I will protest--if only on my account, and newly posted chapters--So, if you agree, not only go to srgeman's profile, post this on yours! Revolt! **

**Protest to FF. Make them restore srgeman's stories. Make them give warnings before deleting, make them stop protecting flamers. Make them realize that every story deleted was a story someone loved, someone worked hard on it.**

**I do not Own Pokemon! **

**Good News, and Glue**

Acrues must love having Pokemon laugh at me. Seriously, what is her sick joy with it? What did I ever do to her? I may be an egoistic guy who hates weakness, but still, there are worse people out there—like Harley. Harley should be the one reborn as a Pokemon, being laughed at and having an airhead for a trainer!

It was midnight while I was thinking these things. Dawn and her piplup were sharing a room with us, and also fast asleep—as were every but me. The moon was a little sliver hanging in the sky. I was pouring over these thought for no real reason. I was not in the contest tomorrow, so I did not need rest. It was Liz who was doing to contest with May tomorrow. I do not know what made me madder, that Pikachu had almost, literally, busted a gut laughing at, or that I was still thinking about it.

_Just go to sleep! _I ordered my mind, squeezing my eyes shut. ……_Ugh!_ I frowned. I have not been so sleepless since the nights before my first contest. I rubbed my temples. Nothing seemed to work. I was half tempted to wake Munchlax up, but restrained myself. If I woke Munchlax that would wake Liz, who was sleeping next to him up. I sighed. What was I going to do? My mind was to restless to go to sleep. And I could not stand being so bored! Before I could cry out in anguish, I saw something move out side the window.

"_Hmmm. . .?" _I blinked and quickly walked over. Standing on my tip-toes I peered over the window sill. There most defiantly movement. But, since I could not get a good view, I had no idea what was going on. Looking around I saw a table that was near enough to the window I could obtain a better.

Silently, I walked over and crawled up the chair. Curse Manaphy for making me a Pokemon with stubby arms, I tried to reach the table. "Almost!" I was almost to the to the table when I lost my footing, before I could yelp, I hit the ground—KO.

I groaned, looking at the area around me. "Not again!" I was back in the world of swirling colors. Geez, I'm getting sick of this place.

Then Manaphy appeared. "Hey, Drew!"

"Manaphy," I grumbled.

"You sound happy to see me!" Manphy smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Well, you should be! Cause now you have a human body with kidneys, and a liver!" I blinked.

"So, I can go back to being human!" I cried happily.

"Get a kiss from May, and sure, you can," Manaphy clapped his hands together. "But remember, she has to find out it is you first."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, without sarcasm, amazingly. Manaphy waved once, and I blinked. Then I found myself beck in the room. The sun just poking through the blinds.

"Liz, roll out!"

"Piplup, dodge!" Piplup jumped to the side as Liz rolled past. I knew what was going to happened—Liz would rolled around and hit the blue Pokemon in the back. And, what do you know, she did. I yawned.

"This is boring," I muttered, looking around. Sapphire was snoozing in the sun next to Brock Crogunk—who was staring out in to who-knows-where. Munchlax was cheering Liz on. And I was bored out of my mind, all the happiness from Manaphy's news wearing off.

"Nice battle, huh?" Pikachu walked up behind me.

"Not really," I grumbled.

"The contest should be good. Especially with all of us cheering May on," Pikachu stated.

"Yeah, you guys have fun with that," I rolled my eyes.

"Drew, when I say we, I mean everyone whose not in the contest," I turned to the mouse Pokemon, confused. Then I saw he hand a white sweater with red trim in his hands.

"Oh no! No way you are putting me in that!" I jumped up and stepped away. Pikachu got a gleam in his eye, and jumped at me. I dodged him just in time. I turned and darted away.

"Come back here!" Pikachu shouted, following me. "You have to support May! She is your trainer!"

"No she is my rival! Not my trainer!" I called over my shoulder, speeding up.

"You're a fast little booger, aren't you!" He smirked. "Hey, Buneary! Will you pleas help me out here?" Before I knew what was happening a brown and cream colored Pokemon tackled me. I gasped as Buneary stood on top of me, pushing the air from my lungs.

Her eyes turned to big pink heart as Pikachu walked up.

"Yes, my lovely Pikachu?" Buneary asked. He leaned forward and whisher something to her. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Hmm, okay Pikachu!" She grabbed the sweater.

I struggled, and thrash, and flailed around as Buneary and Pikachu put that horrible sweater on me.

"I hate you both!" I cried.

"Don't care!" Buneary stuck out her tongue. After five minutes, the crazy loonies that were holding me down got off. "Oh, don't you look cute!" I stared down in horror at the sweater. On the front was May's bright and happily face.

"No! Get this off me!" I tried to pull the monstrous thing off me, but will not prevail.

"Don't even try, we glued it on," Pikachu held up a bottle of glue. "It'll wear off sooner or later." I growled, I was about to strangle the little mouse and his rabbit friend, when May came up.

"Oh, Teddiursa! You look so cute!" She scooped me up. "Now I am sure I can win the contest!" I blushed.

"Ted…Teddi," *Um…you're welcome?*

**N/A: I love funny chapters, they are some of my favorites—them and super dramatic. Anyway, remember, Revolt of the sake of the super awesome stories on every category of Fanfiction! Oh, and, if you don't have anything nice to reviewed, then don't review!**


	33. Missed battles and blue flames

**N/A: Sorry I took so long to update! I've been busy with other stuff, you all know what I mean…*COUGH, COUGH, my computer deleted everything and I was depressed about it COUGH, COUGH* Anyway! Here is the new chappie! YEAH!**

**P.S. I was in a hurry *COUGH lazy COUGH* check how to spell a rose Pokemon's name, so it might not be right. **

**Chapter…something or another! Missed battles and blue flames! **

**I don;t own pokemon!**

I couldn't believe it! I would rather be in the freakin' pokéball than where I am now. I was in the crowd with Pikachu and Pilup—still in the sweater—while they cheered on May. I could almost feel my pride being clawed away by watching this. If I could run, I would. Only problem was that Pikachu somehow chain me to the seat without me knowing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Pikachu asked.

"I hate you," I snarled. Pikachu just smiled away. "A lot."

"Oh, you will really hate me soon," Pikachu suddenly shoved a pair of pale, poofy, pastel, pink pompoms in to my paws. (Try saying that five times fast). I blinked and tried to throw them down.

"You didn't," I turned to Pikachu.

Holding up a bottle of glue. "I sure did!" That little…he glued these to my paws! "don't worry! This glue comes off with water."

"You are lucky—"

"And that was a wonderful performer by May Maple and her jigglypuff Liz!" The MC cried. I blinked and turn in time to see May and Liz walk to the lockers.

"We missed it?" I blinked.

"Well, you did!" Piplup chuckled, then sent a torrent f bubbles at me. The pompoms fell off, and Pikachu unchained me. Oh, how I hate them so much right now.

In the locker rooms later than night with May and Dawn, Liz was gloating about how good she did, and I think Munchlax's head was going to fall off from nodding and cooing at her so much.

"It was awesome," Liz finished. You would think she's never been in a contest before…oh…scratch that. A young version of my human self flashed into my mind.

_I walked out of the contest hall, first ribbon in hand. It was so beautiful. It was Blue with red stripes. _

"_Rose," Roselia cried. Maybe because I was looking back at the memory, I could understand my starter. 'We did it!'_

_Since I had no idea what she was saying then, I ignored her. "We really won. Our first contest!" I wanted to just throw my arms up, but then Soledid walked passed. _

"_Nice job in the contest, Drew," She smiled. The wounds from my first lost were still fresh, but I was able to keep the discontent out of my voice._

"_Thanks," I smirked and flicked my bangs, unable to help my self. She laughed and continued on her way. _

"_Elia," *That was nice of her* Roselia said. _

"_I'm going to beat her one day," I declared to the rose Pokemon. _

"_Rose, ose, elia," *Sure, sure, if you say so,* Roselia chuckled. "Rose, rose!" *but, I think she'll always beat us!* "Elia!" *She really good!* If had been able to understand her then, I might have snapped at her for such talk. We walked under a burned out street light. _

_Since I was useable in the dark, I let out a whooper and jumped up. _

_Then I heard someone yell, "What a dork!" _

Thinking back on it, maybe I was once like Liz, once. Liz suddenly started reacting for Sapphire. Then again…maybe not.

"Lizard! Lizard!" Sapphire cheered. I chuckled. Little dragon sure knew how to make me laugh. Honesty, it was strange. I was never any good with kids—they were too loud for me, I guess—but Sapphire, I could stand…maybe it was because she screamed at Quagsire…or maybe because. "YEAH! LIZARD!" Sapphire shrieked and jumped up. "SHE WIN!"

"Oh, thank you," Liz beamed. "But I haven't won yet!" Sapphire cocked her head, but before Liz could explain a figure appeared in the door away. I gulp, and the next thing I know my wind pipe is being crushed.

"Oh, my little Teddy!" Dee-Dee cried. "I missed you! Oh, and who put you in this UGLY sweater!"

"TEDDY! SUARA!" *HELP! CRAZY GIRL TRYING TO KILL ME!* I tried to pull her arms off me—and failed. I could feel my face—well the cream part anyway—go blue.

"Dee-Dee! Put him down!" May yelled. Dee-Dee side stepped as May dove for me.

"May!" Dawn cried and darted over.

"Oh, dear, May, did you fall?" Dee-Dee chortled. "Oh, Teddy, I do believe your new trainer is a klutz!"

"Tedd…ie…" *I already knew that…oh my head…* The edges of my sight were going blurry.

"Dee-Dee, he can't breathe!" May tried to stand, but fell forward with a yelp. She must have sprained her ankle when she fell… I wanted to rolled my eyes, but my thoughts were swimming.

Just went I was sure I was going to black out, a violent flow of blue flames. Dee-Dee screamed and leapt out of the way, dropping me while doing so. I gasped in air as fast as I could.

"Drew-da!" Sapphire darted over to me, and tapped me with her tail. "Okay?"

"Yeah…" Deep breath. "I'm fine," Breath, "Just light headed," I held my and sat up. Dee-Dee was gone, and Dawn was helping May up.

"Did you see that?" Dawn asked, helping May on to the bench. "That was amazing!"

"Wow, Drew are you all right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, your face was like, purple," Piplup frowned as only a bird can.

"Drew-da okay!" Sapphire smiled brightly.

"Um, yeah, what she said," I muttered. "What—or who—was that that saved me?"

"Oh, you mean the dragon breath?" Munchlax said. "That was Sapphire." my mouth fell open. Sahpphire!? How, she just a…I shook my still foggy head.

"Thanks for the help, Sapphire." the little blue dragon's scales rippled with pride.

I smiled as, like Liz was doing on seconds ago, she started reacting out the scene.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Munchlax asked. "Children, I mean."

"And, what do you mean by that?" I questioned as Sapphire used Piplup to show how tightly Dee-Dee was holing on to my neck.

"You may not see Sapphire as a daughter, but, clearly, she sees you her father. And, when a child surpass the parent in power, most parents are proud," Munchlax explained. I knew Saphhire saw me as her father, but I had not given it much thought as to the other way around. I mulled over this. I do care about the little dragon, but like a daughter…I was not so sure. I glanced at the dragonair. She opened her mouth a a stream of blue flames bust out, starling the other Pokemon around her. I felt…pride—maybe?—over whelm me. As I thought, I can to a conclusion.

"I…I am proud!" I snapped. "She saved my life!" I paused. "But, I don't care for Sapphire like that. She more like…my little sister."

"Your sister?" Munchlax chuckled.

"Yeah. I was always looking after her when we were kids, so I guess…" I had not idea where I was going with this…

"You have a motherly side?" Liz popped up from no where.

"I…do not!" I flushed.

"Sure, sure," Liz waved her paw at my in a 'you-are-blushing-like-mad-,-so-do-not-try-to-deny-it' way. "You never know; it might come in handy one day!" She giggled and strolled back to check on May.

"What do you see it her?" I raised an eyebrows—Do I have eyebrows…?—at Munchlax.

"What do _you _see in May?" Munchlax turned with his hands behind his back and strolled off.

"I don't see anything in May! She is an airhead!" I yowled. "………..Huh, where is Quagsire?"

My head was still pounding when Nurse Joy finally let us out of the Pokemon Center. May's ankle was fine, and, if just to prove my point, May darted to the bed the second the door unlocked—Dawn followed into. Most of the Pokemon were asleep on their feet, mainly because they spent an hour dodging Sapphire's new move.

"Quag!" *Quag!* Quagsire fell flat on his face.

"Quagsire? Are you okay?" I asked. He responded with a grunt. "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, that reminds me, I called May an airhead and you didn't pop out of nowhere." Quagisre sat up and looked at me.

"I didn't here you, because your dragon friend was trying to fry me," Quagisre spat in a voice that seemed out of place on the mud fish. An equally out of place scowl appeared. "That dragon is a monster, as are you." He growled the last part at me, and—to my completey shock—returned himself to his pokéball.

I blinked with shock. "Wha…Quagsire…" I shook my head. "I bet he is just sleepy, that's all."


	34. White out and a copy cat

**N/A: Out of boredom I went to bublapieda, and for those of you who don't know, the first Generation V Pokemon are out! They are these to dark type fox like Pokemon, Oh they are cool! They are call Zorua and Zoroark Here is the bublapidea link, if you want to see, just take out the spaces:**

**http:// bulbapedia. bulbagarden. net/wiki/Zorua _(Pok%C3%A9mon) **

**So, after reading and REVIEWING check 'em out.**

**Chapter one after the last, White out and a copy cat**

**Do not own pokemon!**

The next morning Quagsire was bright as morning rain. "Hiya! My wonderful, beautiful, May!" Quagsire hugged her leg with glee. "I hope—like I don't already know—that you win the contest today!" I smiled to myself—what ever came over Quagsire was gone. It was probably fatigued like I thought.

"Well, don't you seem happy today," I strolled over. "What is that?"

"I have no clue!" Quagsire then hugged _me. _"Oh! I don't know why, but I want to hugged everyone today!" He let me go, and darted over to Liz.

"Okay!" Piplup said. "Who gave the mud fish crack?" I looked at Piplup.

"Oh, Acrues, please let that be a figure of speech," I muttered. The world might just stop if that Pokemon ever got a high—off anything! I shuddered.

"Don't worry," Liz smiled. "I keep Quagsire away from the white out!" Just then, a white streak appeared on Liz's cheek. "QUAGSIRE GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!" Liz chased after the mud fish before anything could happen.

"Does this always happen?" Piplup asked as Quagisre jumped on to a desk with the white out.

"More often than you would think," I sighed. Liz then jumped up and try to grab the bottle. Quagsire pulled it just out of her reach. Liz glared. "And, yet, it is still a norm for me." Piplup laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the next contest battle!" Piplup said.

It did not take a genius to see that the Newbie May was up against was in the second round by pure luck. I felt sorry when the poor guy's rattatta was beaten to a pulp by Liz's double slap.

The next match was May vs. A women who look really familiar call Jessibella or something like that and her Mime Jr.

"Okay!" The MC boomed. "Let's get busy!"

"Liz, use roll out!" May yelled. Liz smirked and rolled at the mime Pokemon.

"Mime Jr. use mimic!" Mime Jr. Let out a cry and use roll out. The two rolling pink balls collided. Mime Jr. flew back and nailed the wall.

"Are you okay?" Liz called.

"Are you okay?" Mime Jr. echoed.

"Are you copying me?" Liz asked as Mime Jr. walked back out.

"Are you copying me?" It smiled.

"Grrr…quite you!"

"Quite you!" It copied. Liz growled and ran towards it with a double slap ready. But, when she started slapping it, it use mimic and slapped right back. Even from the seats I could see Liz's face get redder, and redder. That Mime Jr. was really making her mad. I bit my lip, leaning forward. Then, Liz smirked when she heard May's next command.

Liz opened her mouth and started to sing a lullaby. I felt my eyes slip down. It was so soft and soothing and…I was just about asleep, as was Mime Jr. when a loud over powering screech rattled my ears. A hyper voice.

"And how do you like me know?!" Liz snarled. The mime Pokemon spun around and fell faint.

"And how…never mind," just as the MC was going to say something the arena filled with smoke.

"What's going on!" I cried.

"I have a funny feeling that we should…" Pikachu sighed.

"Prepare for trouble…" Piplup frowned.

"Prepare for trouble…"

"And make it double…"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I groaned. "Of all the times they could show up!" But the time I was done with slapping y forehead, they were on the last line of motto.

"Meowth, that's right!" I think they said something else, but I was busying getting the key from Pikachu to unlock the chains and dashed over to May and Liz.

"Are you okay?!" I gasped.

"I'm okay," Liz nodded. I sighed. Then I felt something grabbed me. I half excepted to be Dee-Dee trying to pokenapp me. What it really was a huge metal hook, around both me and Liz. Then there was a tug and Liz and I where sent into a meowth shaped hot air balloon. Then, it all went black

**N/A: Oh, it went from so light heart to black out…hee-hee…**!


	35. Liz say escape

**I do not own Pokemon!**

**Liz says escape…**

I groaned rubbing my head. I was in a strange place, for what the fifth sixth time, in this lifetime. Am I the other one with déjà vu here?

"Huh?" Liz moaned and sat up. "Where are we?"

"Huh? Where are we!" A voice cheered.

"Oh Acrues if it's that little Pokemon I swear I will flip a gasket!" As if on cue the lights flipped on and a Meowth and Mime Jr. stood in front of us. Keeping to her word, Liz let out a very loud stream of profanities. Meowth's mouth fell open and, copying him, so did Mime Jr.'s. "And farther more…" Before anything else could escape I covered her mouth.

"I think you've gotten your point across, Liz!" I snapped.

"I think you've gotten you point across, Liz!" Mime Jr. smiled.

"You are not helping," I muttered.

"You are not helping!" it echoed.

"…just ignore it, just ignore it," I chanted to myself. Before Mime Jr. could copy me, Moewth put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it!" He snapped. "Nows, yous twos. Yous are nows the property of Team Rocket. Or…Jessie anyways. Since we didn't get that dragonair and I bet da' boss doesn't wanna teddy bear or…what ever you are."

"Wait! You were going to catch Sapphire?!" I screeched.

"Oh…ears…um…yeah…we was," Meowth held his ears. "But it wasn't out when wes took yous. But, its easy to take it from the airhead Hoenn Twerpette."

~Meanwhile, with the search party that was looking for Drew and Liz~

"Some one called May and airhead and a twerpette somewhere!" Quagsire cried.

~Back with Drew~

"Don't you dare!" Liz snapped. "Take me and Fuzzy, leave her alone!"

"Yeah, what she said…don't—" I was about to snap at her for calling my Fuzzy when she pulled my ear and hissed, "Do you _want_ him to know who you really are, Drew?" Liz let go of my ear. I sighed, she had a point. Some of Munchlax's voice of reason must have rubbed off on her since they have been spending to much to together.

"You better leave her alone!" I growled. "Or I will kill you." Meowth seemed taken back by my threat, I wouldn't actually kill him, I would beat him to a bloody pulp if he so much as touch Sapphire. "That little dragon is like my sister!"

"Yeah! And I am her aunty Lizard! So you can't get near her—Or _I'll _murder you!" The threat was not as scaring coming from a Pokemon with such big eyes, I guess.

"…Ha! Ha!" Meowth doubled over. "Oh my…ha! You, hurt me?! You'res nothin' but a jigglypuff!"

"Oh you wanna bet! Left me out and I'll show you pain!" Liz snarled.

"I ain't gonna let yous out!" Moewth laughed. "Mime Jr. stay with them."

And hour later, Liz was trying to get Mime Jr. tongue tied—she was failed, for the record.

"She sell shells by the salty sea shore!" Liz said quickly.

"She sell shells by the salty sea shore," Mime Jr. was having a bit to much fun.

"Peter Piper picked a pipe of pickled peppers; how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick; if Peter Piper picked a pipe of pickled peppers then a pipe of pickled peppers Peter piper picked!" Liz said this all within like, fifteen second or less with out stumbling over her tongue once.

"Peter Piper picked a pipe of pickled peppers; how many pickled peppers did Peter Piper pick; if Peter Piper picked a pipe of pickled peppers then a pipe of pickled peppers Peter piper picked," Mime Jr. echoed. Liz ground her teeth. Then, her face brighten.

"Hey, Mime Jr. do you want to play a game?" Liz asked.

"A game!? I wanna play! I wanna play!" the mime Pokemon cried.

"The game's called Liz says," Liz smiled. "In this game, when I say Liz says, you did what I say, if I don't say Liz says, then don't okay?"

"Okay! Okay!" Mime Jr. jumped up and down.

"Liz says stop jumping." He did. "Liz says touch your toes." He did. "Liz says touch your nose." He did. "Liz says…" The list went on and on. Touch your belly, touch your head, touch your cheek, jump on one foot, spin around, jump on two feet etc. It went on for hours.

Finally I leaned over and asked, "Are you going somewhere with this game?"

"Yep. Mime Jr. Liz says give me the keys to the save." Mime Jr.—all while jumping on one foot, spinning in circles, rubbing his head and patting his belly—picked up the keys with his mouth, since Liz did not say to stop rubbing his head or patting his belly, and spat it on the ground in front of Liz.

"Thank you, Mime Jr.," Liz picked up the keys. "Now, Liz say don't try to stop Fuzzy or me as we escape and you win the game!" Mime Jr. eyes shone.

"Okay! Okay!" he said while Liz unlocked the lock and we walked out.

Just before we were out of the door, Liz said, "Liz says your can stop jumping and rubbing and spinning and patting." Happily he stopped. "and Liz says to tell us the way out."

"Okay! Go down the hall and then take a left then take the last door on the right!" Mime Jr. smiled.

"Remember, Liz says you can't stop us from escaping or you lose! See ya, Mime Jr." Liz waved and we darted down the hall, then took a left and went out the last door on the right.

**N/A: First reviewer(s) to figure out just how many times Drew has waken up in a strange place with get a cookie! **


	36. Lost with Liz, found by Quagsire

**I DO NOT Own Pokemon~!**

**The correct answer to how many times Drew has woken up in a strange place is 7. **

**1. When a flaming rafter was dropped on him and woke up with Manaphy.**

**2. When he was trapped in the egg.**

**3. When he was about to be killed by mono-minded beedrill and woke up in the hospital.**

**4. When he was KO'ed in the contest by Slowbro and got some bad news from Manaphy.**

**5. At the rocket base with Munchlax and Undercover agent Furret and woke up in a cage.**

**6. When Drew fell from a chair and was KO'ed and woke up with Manaphy again.**

**7. When Team Rocket captured him and he awoke with Liz in a cage.**

**I have noticed a pattern in this…he gets knocked out and wakes up in a cage…I'll need to chance that…maybe in a volcano…**

**Drew*Pops up out of nowhere*: I think I would enjoy the cage more…**

**Waveripple:*Jumping* **_**Wah! **_**How's you get out of story?! And, why are you a human?**

**Drew: Liz told me. And, Before I came here I looked some of your other stories…**

**Waveripple: YOU WHAT!? If anyone from those other stories sees you, you could mess up the time stream or something! I hate explain to people that there from some one imagination! **

**Drew: That made no sense. Anyway…I don't really care…Though, I must say, that 'Hearts of Night' is…**

**Waveripple: Is…?**

**Drew: Weird. **

**Waveripple: *Crestfallen* Something bad is going to happen to you soon in this story for that comment…Now, on with the story.**

So, if you add one huge forest, two reborn humans, and take minus a sense of direction, you get Liz and I screaming like lost children—which we were, technically.

"HELP! SO ONE FINE US!" Liz cried.

"PLEASE, HELP!" I shouted. Nothing, not even a peep. I sighed as Liz and I walked towards a lake. "I think we're lost."

"Oh, what ever gave you that idea?" Liz sneered. "Was it the fact that we have no idea where we are?"

"I get it, I get it," I fell to the ground. "This is not time for smart remarks…"

"It's always time for smart remarks for you, Drew," A voice chortled. Liz and I jumped, and spun around. In the bushes was that super annoying, May loving, mud fish. "Since your always making them!" Quagsire laughed. "Hey! GUYS! I found LIZ! Oh…and Drew too."

Then a flash of deep blue burst from behind Quagsire—sending him flying into the lake—and roped herself around my head. "Drew-da okay!" I chuckled.

"Hey!" Liz cried, her voice sounding hurt. "I'm okay too!" Sapphire stoped rubbing my head.

"I know," She smiled. "But, Lizard is strong, so I no need worry. Drew-da could had been hurt!" I felt crestfallen you have got to be kidding me… "Oh, Drew-da, May-ma was crying over you!…And Lizard too. Oh, and Munchlaz was going…Chicken called it crazy looking for you!" Just then, Munxhlax was running faster then the big eater Pokemon should be able to and hugged Liz.

I pulled Sapphire off my head as the rest of the crazy bunch of Pokemon and humans came over. May let out a long sighed.

"I was so worried about you guys," She said. Quagsire rolled his eyes and mutter something. "I thought Team Rocket might have actually won for once."

"Ha! Team Rocket, win! That's a laugh!" Pikachu cried from Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah! We'll so you!" Just then, a huge metal, robo,…Feebas from the water. Oh, great, A team Rocket Robot…joy.

Liz's mouth fell open. "Does this happen often?"

"Unfortunately…" Pikachu, Piplup, Munchlax, Blaziken, and I sighed. "It does."

"These guys are freaks," Liz muttered.

"We know." Team Rocket said something with about capturing Pikachu—and Liz and Sapphire and me. Blah, blah, some one the humans made a quip, and then Team Rocket got mad and attacked. The Feebas robot sent metal arms to get us Pokemon.

"Watch out!" Some one cried.

Once again, I was super happy for my special ability, Quick Feet. _Maybe being small and fuzzy has some advantages. "_Oh, I hope Manaphy never hears that…" I muttered as I jumped over a metal arm. "He'll never let me live it down…" I ducked under a swinging arm.

"WAH! HELP!" My breath got caught in my throat. That was Sapphire. I turned just in time to see a metal arm grab Sapphire. I deadpanned.

"SAHPPIRE!" Most everyone cried—everyone that is but Quagsire. Enrage that Mewoth would ignore my threats and attacked Sapphire. "PUT HER DOWN!"

**Waveripple: This, Drew, is my revenge. Never get on the wrong side of the author.**

**Drew: *Mouth hanging open* You are one evil cat…person…thing.**

**Waveripple: Gijinka, you mean, Gijinka.**

**Drew: Huh?**

**Waveripple: Go to deviantART, you'll see. There's some good Pokemon Gijinka on there you know.**

**Drew: Just hurry up and get the next chapter done. And this one don't make it filled with us talking…and your dumb lists.**

**Waveripple:*Eyebrow twitching at word dumb* He just would learn will he…?**


	37. Rocket Blast Cannon

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON~!**

May's POV

"TEDDI!" Teddiursa screamed, and bolted towards the Feebas. In one of the metal arms was Sapphire. "SUARA!" Teddiursa threw his fist back. It glowed a brightly, and then he punched the arm, breaking it in half.

"DRAGON!" Sapphire wrapped herself around Teddiursa's head. "Air!" Teddiursa sighed.

"Teddi," He patted her head. "Suara."

"Hey! That teddy bear got our Dragonair!" Jessie cried.

"Oh no he don't!" Meowth shouted. Then a ray cannon appeared formed the robot's mouth. "Feebas super blast cannon ready!"

"JIGGLY!" Liz cried. My eyes widen, there was no way they could escape. I would lose two of my Pokemon in one shot.

"Ash blow it up!" Were the first words out of my mouth. "Use Pikachu and blow it up!" He blinked, then nodded.

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!" I let out a sigh of relief when Pikachu jumped up, and sent a bolt of white energy at the feebas robot. I was really hoping it would exploded—it did not. Team Rocket laughed.

"We were hoping you would do that!" Jessie chuckled. "Because you just charged our Blast Cannon."

Loosely translated, I just signed my Pokemon's death certificate. My knees gave out, and fell to the ground.

"NO!" I wailed. "TEDDISURA! SAPPHIRE! NO!" Teddiursa pushed Sapphire behind him, and held his arms out as the cannon glowed. I wanted to shut this all out, but I couldn't get my eyes to shut.

"DRAGON!" Sapphire tried to get past Teddiursa.

"Teddi!" He snapped as the cannon rumbled.

Then, there was a flash of light—and it wasn't from the cannon.

"WATCH OUT!" A voice cried, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dressed in blue rushed up two my Pokemon and throw them out of the way of the now firing cannon. Teddiursa and Sapphire were thrown several feet and landed in the lake.

DREW'S POV.

We were going to die—Or I was at least. I pushed Sapphire behind me, shielding her like I did when we were attacked by Delibirds. Only, this time, I do not think I'll be getting out of this alive.

"DREW-DA!" Sapphire tried to get past me. She wanted to help.

"No, Sapphire, I can't let you get hurt," I whispered. "I'll protect you!" The cannon rumbled. I winced as a bright glow glowed from deep inside the machine. "Looks like I couldn't do it, Manaphy. I couldn't do it…"

_Don't be so sure yet, _Manaphy's voice chirped from nowhere. Then, there was a flash of light—and, to my shock, it wasn't from the cannon.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone shouted. Then, cloaked by the flash, a person ran over, and pushed Sapphire and me out of the way, in to the lake. As I popped my head out of the water, the figure pulled a very large weapon out, and pulled the trigger.

The light from the weapon blinded me for a second, and when I reopened my eyes, and figure was gone—as was Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Sapphire sneezed behind me. "Drew-da okay?"

"Um, yeah." I said with out turning away. "I'm fine."

**Waveripple: Yeah! They ain't dead!**

**Drew: You Can't kill off the main character…**

**Waveripple: Um, I did in like the 1st**** chapter. **

**Drew: But that was required to move to story along. **

**Waveripple: Oh, just be quiet. **

**Drew: Only if you tell me who the heck that figure was.**

**Waveripple: You'll find out soon…and you will not be happy about it…**

**Drew: Try me!**

**Waveripple: Do I look like an airhead to you?**

**Drew: No, you look like a cat person.**

**Waveripple: (no duh. Has he looked at the pic by my name…—_— ) It is called a Gijinka! Oh, and that reminds me. *Turns to readers. And pushes Drew back in to story.* Since, (A) I can barely draw Pokemon worth a crap, and (B) I don't have a DeviantArt—or any other kind of about for posting images—I would like someone out there to draw the characters from this story—or any of my other stories if you want.**

**I ask this because…I really want to see how you guys out there see my characters, that an I love Pokemon drawings. Any one who wants to just tell me—IM or review, I really don't care, just send me the URL address. This will go on until forever. Or I die, which ever comes second! ^-^**


	38. Good byes and crosplay

**Me, Own Pokemon? Are you crazy!?**

**Good byes, and Crosplay **

At the Pokemon center that night, I grabbed Sapphire's tail to stop her from pull the gauze from her wound. She pouted as I asked, "Did any of you guys get a good look at the person who saved us?"

"Nope," Liz said, Munchlax and Blaziken shook their heads.

"I think I know who it is!" Quagsire chirped. Everyone leaned in. "It was the protector from water dwellers! The original Keeper of the Oceans!" We all fell amine style.

"If you say so, Quagsire," Liz smiled. "If you say so."

"The Keeper of the Oceans?" Pikachu asked.

"Don't ask," Munchlax and Blaziken said.

"I'll take your word on it," Pikachu said. "Oh, and Drew, sorry for you know…almost killing you and stuff."

"Pika not know! It okay!" Sapphire chirped.

"Um, yeah, what she said," I chuckled. Then Ash called.

"Huh? Oh, looks like it's time for us to go," Pikachu jumped on to his trainer's shoulder. "See you. Okay, and congrats on the ribbon, Liz! Oh, and I hope you turn back in to a human soon, Drew! May really needs it!"

"What does he mean by that…?" I muttered, but they were gone. "See ya'…"

Meanwhile…

Manaphy frowned at a two glowing orbs—one blue, one green. The green one had a hair line crack. "Nice going. You fractured it." Then a figure dressed in long deep blue robes with a hood appeared.

"He saved them didn't he?" The figure said.

"Yes, but now _he_ knows who _he_ really is," Manaphy sighed.

"You and I both know the only why to save Drew was for the curse to dissipate—even if only a little," the figure said, glancing at the orbs.

"Yeah, well—" Manaphy started.

"And, might I remind you, it is my curse," The figure smirked. "And I was helping it break."

"You just want Miles and Rosalie to break the curse so you can get your bodies back," Manaphy muttered.

"………" the figure faded into darkness.

"Drew, I hope you know what I'm putting up for you…" Manaphy shook his head. "For May actually."

It took three weeks, but we finally arrived in Goldenrod City. The largest city in Johto. My mouth fell open as we enter the Pokemon center. IT was covered with fine art, and pictures, and fancies of all kinds.

"Wow, is this all for the contest?" May asked.

"Naw, Whitney just got what she wanted," A passerby said. "The contest is now a crosplay Pokemon contest."

"Crosplay?"

"Yeah, went one Pokemon pretends to be another," the passerby said, then walked away.

"A Crosplay huh…?" May muttered, and signed up. "Well, guys…let's go!"

In the hotel room…

"Okay…now who are we going to dress up as what?" May paced back and forth in the hotel room.

"I think she should dress Quagsire as a tochik!" Liz said.

"NO WAY! That would be an insult to my breed!" Blaziken cried.

"Okay, let's dress you up as a berloom!" Quagsire clapped his hands. "Please?!"

"Um…" Blaziken said. "No."

"Will you all shut up and let a girl do what she's good at?" Liz said, walking in to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, Liz walked out—as a Quilfish. "Ted-da!"

"Wow," Our mouth's almost hit the floor.

"That's amazing! How did you do that?" I asked.

"Um, I am a _girl_, It comes natural," Liz rolled her eyes, and waggled her 'tial'.

"Wow! Liz!" May grinned. "I think I know who's going to be in the contest!"

"Liz the Quilfish!"

~meanwhile, looking through the window~

Harley's mouth fell open. There was no way he could beat a Jigglypuff dressed as a quilfish…Then an idea hit him. There was only one way he could win—and that was to cheat. He dug around him his bag and pulled out a small box. "Heh-heh. I knew this would come in handy."

I watched as Liz trained with Munchlax. Liz somehow dodged an ice beam in the quilfish costume.

"Oh, hey! If it isn't my favorite airhead," Harley strolled over, hands in his pockets. "Oh, wow, when did you get a quilfish!" May blushed.

"That's my Jigglypuff. She's in crosplay." I had a bad felling in to pit of my stomach. Harley leaned forward and patted Liz.

"You know, my Wigglytuff looked just like your Jigglypuff here," I made a blecing noise and got a look from Harley. His Wigglytuff scared me about half the time. He stood up and started to walked away, but stopped and as he turned back, tripped. A night black stone flew from his hand, and hit Liz.

"Oh, my bad!" Harley smirked as Liz started to glow. "I think I just hit you Pokemon with my moon stone." A moon stone…that sneak devil.

When Liz stopped glowing, a new Pokemon stood in her place. This Pokemon looked like a marshmallow with rabbit ears. Body shape wise, Liz looked like any other wigglytuff, but color wise, she was wrong. Where as most wigglytuffs were pink with a white underbelly and white ear tips, Liz was dark purple with pale lavender underbelly and ear tips. She blinked.

"Huh…? What happened?" One of her ears fell over her eyes. "Oh, a rabbit ear…" Then she saw the moon stone. "I'm a Wigglytuff!"

"Oh, man, May. I'm sorry," Harley said. "I must have tripped. Well, have a nice day!" Harley turned and walked away with the look of a content Moewth.

"That little," I wrung my paws together like I was wringing Harley's neck. "He ruined our crosplay."

"Well, that might be bad," Liz was looking at herself in a pool of water. "But, I like having purple hair again. Now, if I just had thumbs."

May was crestfallen about not being able to have one of us dress up as another Pokemon. "We need to do something!" Quagsire said. "May needs us!"

"Quagsire, don't make me tie up with duct tape," I muttered. "…………Liz, what are you looking at?"

"Hmm, I think I have an idea," A gleam appeared in her eyes. A knot formed in my stomach.

"WAH! No way!" I looked at my refection. I now had creamy white fur, a long squirrel like tail that looked like the end was dripped in paint, and a charm on my forhead. "I am not leaving room as a Meowth."

"But you look so nice!" Blaziken laughed. Then, Liz slapped a tail with clubs at the end in Blaziken's grip.

"And so will you as a Breloom." Liz smirked.

"What about me, Liz?" Quagsire asked.

"Um…I don't think I can dress you up, Quagsire," She patted his shoulder.

"Well, figure something out," I took the charm off, and started patting the powder Liz dyed my fur with out. "Because, I'm not doing this."

"But Drew!" Liz frowned. "Munchlax say he wouldn't lose his dignity over this, and Blaziken say his wrists would flame up and ruin the effect!"

"And I wouldn't lose my dignity!?" I cried, throwing my paws up. Soon everyone was arguing.

"Sapphire will do it!" Everyone turned and saw a cream yellow Pokemon with a red and blue mosaic tail, long pinkish red ear like fins, and two eyebrows. A Molatic. "Sapphire wanna play crosplay too!"

"Sapphire, honey, that's amazing!" Liz's eyes shone. "I'm so proud."

"But…can she be in the contest?" Munchlax asked.

"Technically, yeah, she means the age requirements," I frowned. "But…I don't think—"

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Sapphire looked away.

"No! No!" Everyone said, feeling guilty for underlining the dragon's confidence.

"I think you should go for it, Sapphire! You'll do awesome!" Quagsire said—with not a hint of sarcasm. I think I could heard the sound of our jaws hitting the ground. Quagsire, who hates Sapphire, is encouraging her? No way, this is not happening. Quagsire saw our faces and added. "What? I can't be nice?"

**N/A: I think you guys will like the next chappies POV…**


	39. Sapphire's First Contest!

**_Me, Own Pokemon? Are you NUTS!?_**

**_darkanimevampiregirl12, I do like cookies! Oh, and everyone we do _remember what color Liz's hair was as a human right…?**

**Oh, and the first pic for this story is in! It's at: http:// pokefreak221. deviantart. com /art/Drew-s-Journey-Pic- 157105965 *Just take out spaces!* It's really good!**

**SUCKY BATTLE ALTER! This is a warning that Waveripple could not type a battle to save a life! T-T wah…**

**Secret Figure from a few chappies ago's POV**

They were idiots, putting the young dragon in the contest. I leaned against the side of the contest hall, in the shadows. May and the dressed up Dragonair strolled out and did a cutzie little performance that got the judges' attention. It honestly bored my to tears. But, I knew better than to count May out—I know her to well. She got second after than annoyance Harley.

Then she came out of the locker room for the second part, I actually thought I was going to fall sleep. But, as I said, I could not count her out.

"Sapphire!" May cried. "Use water pulse!"

"Dragon!" the little Pokemon chirped, then unleashed a water pulse at Harley's Chatot—who was dressed as a pidgey. The chatot screeched, and ducked out of the way—with strew of curse in human. The judges counted off points for both cursing, and for going OOC on them.

"Wing attack!" Chatot flew at Sapphire. Sapphire shielded herself with her fins/wings. Chatot was sent flying back. Shaking his head, he pecked at her.

"Dragon!" A hydro pumped ended the battle.

"And the winner is May!" The MC cried. I shrugged in surprise. She did it, now she had to take on Solidad. I glanced at Sapphire, who May was holding.

"Good luck May." I said, as if I did not already know how this contest would win. "Good luck indeed."

MAY'S POV

I rubbed potion into the peck wound from Harley's chatot. "Drag…" Sapphire cooed. "Air."

"You did great out there!" I told her. Her eyes shone with pride.

"Dragon!" She smiled.

"And you'll do just as well in the next one," Sapphire stiffen, clearly she did not know about the second battle. "I'm sure of it!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes in a very Drew like fashion and sighed.

"Dragon…" She shook her head. "Air…"

The Next battle…

"OKAY! This is the match for the ribbon! May and her Dragonair/milotic Sapphire, and Soledid and her Milotic/Dragonair!" I gulped, we're doomed!

_Don't worry! I could be worse! _My inner voice chimed.

'_Oh, yeah? My weakest Pokemon is talking on one of Soledid's best. How could it be worse?' _I snapped.

_Well, you could be in an academy with really sucky buses and food, and you could have to watch someone you loathe to turn your best friend in to a vampire,_ She said.

'_Where do you get these ideas?' _I wondered.

_Fanfiction dot net, _She said. _Good luck. _Fan what…I shrugged it off. Maybe I'll look later…

"Let's get busy!" The MC cried and the clock started.

"Sapphire, hydro pump!" Sapphire opened her mouth and a torrent of water pounded the sea dragon. Of course, it did almost nothing to the water dragon. It almost seemed to smirk. Then it lunched a hydro pump of it's own.

I frowned, being a dragon type, the water did not hurt her much. Then I had an idea—an idea I wish I had thought through a bit more— "Use Twister!" Rocks, twigs, and bits of debris started to twist around the tender Pokemon. Sapphire smirked.

"Dragon!" She said in a sing-song way. She was so cute when she is proud of herself. The twister slowly dissipated and Milotic was glaring.

"Tic!" It smirked. And a twister appeared around Sapphire. The little dragon cried out as debris hit her. I dared to glance at the scores, Solidid was some how slightly above my own.

"_QUAGSIRE!"_ I glanced over towards the sound of the voice. Somehow, Quagsire and Teddiursa were looking from the way to the locker rooms. Teddiursa was breathing heavily, probably trying to caught Quagsire. Teddiursa seemed shocked by whatever Quagsure had said, but when he was Sapphire, he cried out as well.

"Teddiursa!" He cheered, pumping his paws up. Sapphire must have recognized his voice, because her eyes flashed, and before I could make a command, the twister turned into a whirlpool. My mouth fell opened, how did she do that?! The whirlpool crashed into Solidad's Pokemon.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" The MC almost dropped her mike. Then the time ran out. The whirlpool splashed to the ground—soaking everyone close to the arena. Sapphire blinked and looked around. Then she spotted Teddiursa. Gleefully, she darted over and wrapped herself around his head. Teddiursa sighed, and walked out with Quagsire.

"Ah!" The crowd cooed, and Teddiursa blushed. I picked both of them up.

"Oh! It's so cute! Just like Drew was." I glanced at the girl in the front row who said that. She was once of Drew's many crazy fans. "I'll caught one and name it Drew. You know in his honor!" She told her friend, and felt a pang in my heart. I shrugged it off.

"Okay, the judges review the battle, and the winner is…" The MC said. "May!"

"Drag! On!" Sapphire rubbed against my cheek. Teddiusra smiled at me and I then noticed just how green his eyes were.

**Drew: May, you have so many hints, why haven't you figured it out. **

**Waveripple: Because I want to make this story longer, and the ending I have planned isn't in Goldrenrod.**

**Drew: Then were is it?**

**Waveripple: I'm not going to tell you! It would ruin the suspire! And, have you seen the artwork for this story? **

**Drew: Yes, I have, and I look great. *Flicks bangs***

**Waveripple: I like that she put you waving, you're so cute!**

**Drew: Oh, shut up!**

**Waveripple: This chappie is dedicated to my niece, Smallpaw—I think that is what she said her name was…Happy almost or late B-DAY, Smallpaw. Oh and HAPPY Pi Day!**

**Drew: Pi day?**

**Waveripple: Pi, 3.14? March, the 3rd month, 14th? **

**Drew: Okay.**

**Waveripple: So, are you giving a pie to May? *Drew blushes, and returns to story* You totally are! Ha! HA! HA! He totally is. *Reachs for keyboard.* **


	40. Repeat That

**I do not own Pokemon~!**

**N/A: I tired to draw the characters…they might have been better had I had more than like, five colors on hand…so…maybe…sooner or later…I'll break down and get an Deviantart account. **

Drew's POV

I honestly thought Sapphire would lose—and I had been preparing for that moment when Quagsire tugged on my paw. I was sitting on a bench in the locker rooms.

"Hey, Drew…" Quagsire started. "Do you think Sapphire's gonna win?"

"Um…no not really, but hey she could surprise us." It was still odd that Quagisre was trying to be nice to Sapphire. I mean, it was a nice change from him hating her, but she still saw him as 'Wah! Scary!' most of the time, the rest he's 'Get away from me!'.

"I want to check on her," Quagsire turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, you can't leave! You'll get lost!" I jumped off the bench. As I neared the mud fish, he took off.

"I wanna check on her!" Quagsire cried.

"Stop, Quagsire! You'll get yourself lost—and me too at this rate!" I growled the last part. "Quagsire! I can show you the way to the stage!" Quagisre stopped.

"Really? Cool, let's go, Fuzzy!" Quagsire smiled brightly.

"What has gotten in to you?" I wondered as I led us to the stage.

"HOLY MAY!" Quagsire's mouth fell open at the sight that was on the stage.

_Acrues, _I thought, panting._ Inside that twister…is that Sapphire?! _"Sapphire you can do it!" I cheered—having no idea what to do to help—and pumped my paw in the air. Sapphire heard me, and let out a hydro pump—turning the twister in to a whirlpool—that took out Solidad's Pokemon.

Then Sapphire darted over to me—my head actually—and smiled. "I do good?"

"Yeah, you did," I told her.

"You were awesome, Sapphire," Quagsire said. Sapphire smiled at him for the first time I could remember.

"Well, I think we should go out there…" I sighed, wishing I did not have too. May scooped us up. I sighed inwardly as some crazed fan girl blabber on about how cute I was, and such. Then May looked me in the eyes and I willed her into understanding who I was…I did not work out as well as I had hoped.

"You have really green eyes," She muttered more to herself then me. "They look just like Drew's use to…"

"Teddi," *No duh* I sighed. "Sura." *At least you won.* Then it occurred to me. "Sura, teddi!" *You can go to the Johto Grand Festival, now!* "Teddi…" *But I would be there…* "Suara" *To beat you* "TEDDISURA!" *I HAVE TO FIGHT WITH YOU!*

I. Hate. Manaphy. I would have to fight under May's comend I leaned against a tree out side the Pokemon center. Sapphire wrapped around my head.

"Hey, Fuzzy," Quagsire waved.

"Don't call me Fuzzy!" I snapped.

"Fuzzy…?" Sahpphire said then Laughed. "You is fuzzy, Drew-da!"

"Ha, ha for Fuzzy!" Quagsire smiled.

"Munchlax, we really shouldn't laugh," Liz said. Munchlax gave her a look and smiled. "But, we will anyway."

"So cute—NOT! HA! Ha!" Blaziken laughed.

"I hate you all…" I muttered. "Sapphire, don't call me Fuzzy."

"Why?" She asked,

"Because I don't like it," I explained. Sapphire blinked.

"Whatever you say…Fuzzy!" Sapphire then went in to a giggle fit. I sighed and slapped my forehead. This day could not get any worse.

"Ted! My little baby!" Scratch that, it just did. Dee-Dee flung Sapphire off my head, and hugged me. "Oh! I missed you! I bet you missed me, right?"

"Get off me you crazy bitch!" I cried. "Sapphire don't repeat that!" I added, seeing Sapphire eyes glow at the new word.

"Oh, you did miss me," Dee-Dee cooed.

"You are so lucky that you can't understand me—and that there is a child present!" I growled. Sapphire glared at her.

"Oh, you're thank puny little dragon that tried to fry me to a crisp," She said. _That's not a bad idea. . ._I smirked.

"I don't think Teddiursa can learn this but…Wake Up slap!" I slapped her across the face. Dee-Dee winced and dropped me. "I can't believe that worked…"

"Drew, I think that was a real Wakeup Slap," Munchlax said. "Like Mega Punch, it must be an egg move." I really did not care, as long as that crazy, sadistic bitch says away from me.

"Grrr…so that's how it is," Dee-Dee growled, then turned and stormed off.

"Crazy bitch," Sapphire said.

"SAPPHIRE!" Everyone snapped. "DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Even if it is true!" I added—and got a death glare from Liz.

**N/A: No, like Mega Punch even though breeding Teddiursa can't learn Wakeup slap. And, as always, REVIEWS of any kind *Save for extreme flames* are welcome**


	41. Rosarade Knows

**I do not own Pokemon~!**

**N/A: I hadn't had a Millie check on since like…a while ago, so we check on Millie in this chappie.**

**Roserade knows **

Third person POV

Millie glanced out the window and watched her parents drive off. "Granps, I'm gonna play outside!"

"Okay, don't get eaten," Her grandfather muttered, half sleep. Outside, Millie let out her older brother's started.

"Rose!" Rosarade cried. Then sighed. _It sad with out Drew here... _she sighed.

"Oh…Rosarade…" Millie looked around. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't!"

"Sure you can!" Manaphy appeared out of nowhere. "Rosarade. Drew is not dead…kinda. He is a reborn, and might…maybe…get turned back in to a human." Rosarade's mouth fell open.

"ROSA!" *WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!* She cried.

"Actually, do you want to see him?" Manaphy asked. Millie and the rose Pokemon nodded. "Good, cause, he almost had a heart attack when I told him his little sister was watching you guys!"

_A Teddiursa flew over the ground of a battle field. _

"_You can do it Fuzzy!" A mini quagsire cheered. _

"_Do NOT call me FUZZY!" The teddy bear Pokemon glowered. In a voice the sounded very familiar. _

"Rose?" *Drew?*

"_Use Faint Attack!" May said. _

"_Acrues I hate this attack," The teddy bear Pokemon merged in to the shadows and popped up behind the opponents' Marill. _

"_Oh crap!" it said, fainting._

"_GO! FUZZY!" the Quagsire cried._

"_MY NAME IS DREW! You overbearing mud fish!" Drew cried._

"Tedda!" Manaphy smiled. There you have it! Drew is still alive…and may come back…Maybe! And he's in the Johto Grand Festival!"Rosarade smiled.

After the battle with Marill, I had the strange feeling I was being watched. Watched by someone I knew…weird…

"Okay," May spun around. "I've got the tickets to the Ciawood Grand Festival!" I frowned, we were almost done with this journey, it seems and I was maybe a half step closer to getting my body back. I was doomed to a life as a teddy bear.

_It could be worse!_ My inner voice said.

'_Prove it . . .'_ I snapped.

_Well, you could still be with Dee-Dee, you could have zero friends, you could be a vampire who is madly in love with May—which you already are—but you can't be close to her because of how easily you could rip out her throat…_He started.

'_Wait, what? Where do you get these things from?'_

_Well, I was talking with May's inner voice—because I'm not afraid of my feelings—and she showed me this site, and I got the idea from there._

'_So peoples in voice can talk to each other?'_

…………_No what ever gave you that idea!_

'_But you said—'_

_Gotta go! _And he was gone.

_My inner voice is weird. _I thought, following May on to the boat.

"Wow! Look at that view!" Liz smiled.

"I don't wanna!" Blaziken gripped a support beam and cried. Poor guy, fire typescan't take the water. Then I knew this was my chance for revenge.

"Come on, Blaziken. don't you love the way the boat goes up, then down then up then down, then up, then down, then up, then down, then—" the fire chicken turned tail and started barfing off the deck. "And up and down, and up and down, and up and down, and up and down."

"That was mean," Munchlax said.

"That was revenge," I corrected. Sapphire looked at me, then said in a voice that seemed beyond her…months. "An eye for and eye make the whole world blind, or would it be only half blind if each person loses one eye?" I blinked.

"Who told you that?" Munchax asked.

"…Told me what?" Sapphire looked at all of us. "Lookie, cookies!" Sapphire darted off.

"That was weird," I muttered.

"You're entire life is weird," Quagsire countered.

"I have not life my entire life, so how could you know?" I asked. Quagsire seemed taken back that I would say something like that.

"…S-So?" Quagsire stuttered. "Oh look! Cookies!" He turned tail and I spied him shove ten cookies in to his mouth.

"Okie-dokie then…"

**N/A: Yup, Drew's life is really weird—and it gets worse! MAWHAHA! MAWHAHA! MAWHA*Cough, cough, sputter.* Okay, I'm done.**


	42. Phony Calls

**I don't own Pokemon or Phony Calls, that WEIRD AL YANKOVIC's song…I hope he doesn't mind me using it for this chappie. **

**Phony Calls**

The Grand Festival in Hoenn is one of the biggest events of the whole year. It's not quiet the same in Johto. Pokemon Contests are a new thing in Johto; whereas in Hoenn people had been competing with each others' Pokemon in tests of both beauty and strength for hundreds of years. Most of the people in Ciawood were either locals, visitors for the Festival—there weren't many—and coordinators. Even so, the city of Ciawood had more than doubled in population.

May had left the hotel to find a dress or something that was better than her normal contest clothes with Liz—and for some reason Quagsire and Sapphire. So that left Munchlax, Blaziken and I alone in a hotel room.

"Okay, we're all alone in a hotel room. We could be doing some many things we could be doing it ain't funny. WE could be trashing this place, we could sneak out and choas, we could go to the beach for Pete's Sake but oh no, we're looking up word in the dictionary!" Blaziken threw his hands up.

"He has a point," I said. "We could be doing something better than this."

"Like…?" Munchlax shut the book of words.

Blaziken opened his mouth, and shut it a few times. "We could…prank call someone?"

"You do remember we're Pokemon right?" Munchlax said. "It would sound strange to pick up the phone and here Munchlax over and over again…Okay let's do it."

"Oh this is dumb…" I thought. "Do you even know anyone's number?"

"Nope. 123-45678, let's try that!" Blaziken dialed. I slapped my forehead

"Ring…ring…ring…Err, Hello?"

"Hello, this is um…Steven Stone, and I would like to um…as if you had any rocks I could use." I fell anime style.

"Um…I don't understand? Who is this?!"

"Blaziken! Hang up!" I said. "This is dumb!" Blaziken slapped the phone down and brust in to hystics.

"That wasn't not funy at all!" I cried.

"Well, you do it, smarty pants!" Blaziken dialed a random number and threw me the phone.

"You guys are airheads." I muttered before someone picked up.

"…*Yawn!* Hello, this is Misty Waterflower speaking."

_I can't believe they talked me into this…_"Um, hello is your refrigerator is running?"

"Who is this?"

"Then you should go out and catch it…" I slammed the phone down. Blaziken looked at me. Then he burst into laughter. That was so stupid that is was funny and I laughed.

"This is so dumb!" I smacked my paw on the desk.

__

Mom and dad are goin' out for the evening  
And you're stuck inside the house all alone  
That's when you decide it might be fun to harass someone  
Dial a random number up on your telephone

"Ha! Ha! HA!" our heroic idiots laughed after asking someone if they had Prince Albert in a can.

"Whose Prince Albert anyway?

__

Don't go makin' phony calls  
Please stick to the seven-digit numbers you're used to  
I know that you think it's funny drivin' folks right up the wall  
But it's really gettin' old fast

Little Melvin has a natural obsession  
Askin' for Prince Albert in a can  
He gets a kick each time he makes a collect call  
To some guy he doesn't know who lives in Japan  
He's callin' strangers up at three in the morning  
Gives 'em pizza pie delivery at four  
He won't be laughin' when they're tracin his line  
One day the phone police will be there at his door  
Yo, hear me

**N/A: I wanted a funny chappie before we get into and serious stuff!**

__

Don't go makin' phony calls  
Only dial the seven-digit numbers you're used to  
Swear someday I'm gonna yank that phone cord right out from the wall  
How long is this phase gonna last?  
Come on

Don't go makin' phony calls  
Only dial the seven-digit numbers you're used to  
You went through the New York City phone book and prank-called 'em all  
Hope that you grow out of this fast  
Grow out of this fast...

Don't go makin' phony calls  
Only dial the seven-digit numbers you're used to  
But you think it's funny drivin' folks right up the wall  
But it's really gettin' old fast!

__

You ask if their refrigerator is running

Then you tell 'em they should go out and catch it  
Buddy, if they ever figured out where you were callin' 'em from  
They'd come and bust your head right in with a ratchet  
Listen to me


	43. Lot's of POV Changes

**I don't own Pokemon **

_Lot's of POV Changes…_

Quagsire took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do this!" He was competing in the appeal round of the contest.

Johto is a strange place when it comes to Grand Festivals. The first performance round was normal, but the second round had a dancing contest—weird—and then the battles. Quagsire stretched up and tried to make himself look taller. I smiled to myself. It was less than a few months ago I had met him as an May-crazed wooper. Now he seemed more mature. Quagsire then muttered to himself. "You know the outcome of the contest! You can do it!" I chuckled, and turned towards the rest of the Pokemon I had come to accept as my friends.

Munchlax was reading from the dictionary. When I first met him he was so monotone. But, he was still the peace maker and my tour guide through Lalaland. Liz was digging around in May's bag. She…had not changed much since the first time she waltz in to camp. She was still crazy and outgoing. Blaziken…well he replaced Furret. I looked at the sky, wondering how she was. Even though we only met the true Furret moments before she left us, I still miss her. And Blaziken was annoying and I honestly thing was sent to May's Team to punish me for being arrogant to May as a human.

And, lastly, Sapphire—who was peering over Munchlax's shoulder and pointing at a word. Sapphire was Sapphire. She had saved my life at least twice, and she was powerful. She saw me looking at her and waved with her tail. I smiled and waved back. Looking back on this adventure, made me realize something. Maybe life as a Pokemon was not so bad, I could live the rest of my life as a Pokemon.

"…No. I could, but…I rather not," I frowned then steeled myself. If I had to, I would live the rest of my life as a Pokemon—but only if I had to. I vowed to myself then and there, I would do everything in my power to get May to figure out it was me in this tiny body. First thing was first—Quagsire had to get her to the next round.

"WELCOME, ladies and gentlemen to the first annul Johto Grand Festival!" The MC cried, and the crowd cheered. "Let's meet our judges! The pres of the Pokemon Club, Mr. Contesta! A coordinator from our own Johto, Marina! And of the Johto Elite Four, Karen! Our first Round is the contest appeals. So, with out farther a due, let's get busy!"

"Our next coordinator is all the way from Petalburg in Heonn. May Maple and her Quagsire!" May walked out, Quagsire at her heels. The crowd awed as the mini Quagsire walked onto the field.

Quagsire smiled, and stood tall. "Quagsire, use Mud Shot!" A long stream of mud filled the arena. Soon a thick layer of mud laden the field. Quagsire smiled broadly. "Now Ice Beam!" Quagsire froze the field into a huge brown ice rink. Then Quagsire began ice skating. Doing all sorts of fancy moves that probably had a name, but I do not know them. What ever they were, they impressed the judges.

May and Quagsire bowed, and walked back to the locker rooms to see who won.

Being lazy as I am I'm not using transitions…20 mins…Later…

_Please, please, please, let May win this!_ I bit my lip. She had to win for my plan to work. Quagsire yawned and trying to balance a pen on his hand.

"Stop worring, May will do fine. Trust me." Quagsire smiled.

"And why would I do that?" I muttered. "You hate me."

"I don't hate you…just I disliked you."

"Dislik_ed_. Past tense? You like me now?" I asked.

"Of course. You and I are…friends of sorts."

"Friends of sorts…?" Liz asked. "Oh, I get it! You're friends like rivals! Since your both competing for May's love!"

"We are?" Quagsire inquired.

_Next he's gonna say that May was already in love with him. . ._ I thought. "Um, yeah. The first thing you said to me that May was yours."

"…Naw, May's yours Drew. She's head over heels for you. Your head over paws for her. She's a kind airhead, you're an arrogant smart-aleck, you balance each other our perfectly." Quagsire started.

Munchlax and Blaziken stared at each other wide eyed. Liz's mouth hit the floor. And I fell anime style.

"Quagsire are you okay?" Liz felt his forehead. He squirmed away.

"I'm fine. It's just, think about it, would you? As of this lifetime, I have no human body—but you do. I think that you honestly will become human again, Drew." Quagsire shrugged. "Oh, and you better execute your plan soon. The announcements are being made." I was stunned, did Quagsire say that?! Just now, did he say he wanted me to have May? Everyone else's faces mirrored my thoughts.

"Wow…that's crazy." Blaziken muttered.

"I know…I'm in amazement." Munchlax said.

Sapphire—who I doubt had any idea what was going on—asked, "Is Quagsire a crazy…" Blaziken covered her mouth just in time. "I was going to say loonie…" Sapphire pouted.

"Oh…" Blaziken blushed. "Sorry." Then the next round finalist started on the screen. All of Quagsire's weirdness aside, I watched intently. Solidid, Harley, Dee-Dee…May was fourth. May squealed in excitement.

"I did it!" She grabbed Quagsire and hugged him. To add to the list of shocks, Quagsire was actually pushing May away with a look of dismay on his face.

THAT Night in the hotel room…

MAY'S POV

I had no idea what this whole dancing portion of the contest was. I was going through pamphlets given to us coordinators for this very reason. Apparently, the whole thing was from Sinnoh. There were groups of four Pokemon, and the Pokemon in the back had to copy the movements of the Pokemon in the front—either a step forward, step back, a sashay to the left, or a sashay to the right. It was so dumb. I knew who was going in this part of the contest—and the battles—since Quagsire was a little childish and would get distracted. Blaziken could follow the Pokemon in front—probably.

"Teddiursa," Teddiursa touched my elbow. I blinked.

"Yes?" He smirked, and pulled out…a rose? I took it, my heart skipping a beat. It was just like Drew. Smirk and give me a rose. I looked at the teddy bear, the stories I had heard about 'reborns' rushing through my head. Maybe, just maybe, Teddiursa was Drew, only reborn. Only one why to find out. "Is this for me, or for Quagsire since he did so well?"

Teddiursa blushed, and glanced at Quagsire who was sleeping. And pointed to me. I frowned inwardly. No, I was wrong. He must have sensed my inner frown.

"Teddi?" He asked.

"Sorry! I love the rose." Then I laughed. "I just had the craziest thought. I thought that you might be my rival, Drew. Funny right?" He gave me a look that almost said 'you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me!'. "But, you couldn't be Drew. I mean, you do have green eyes, and bangs, and you gave me a rose. But, Drew is to arrogant to let me train him." His eye twitched.

"TEDDI!" He cried—looking crestfallen. "Suara!" I leaned down and patted his head.

"Crazy, I know. Drew's, my rival whom of which I had a crush on, soul in the body of super cute Teddiursa!" I laughed. "That would be really strange." He sighed and nodded.

"Teddi." He smiled, and walked off. Drew, reborn…crazy…right? **(*)**

**Soon to not be a secret, Sercet Person dressed in Blue who saved Drew and Sapphire's buts a few chapters back's POV**

"OKAY! LET'S GET BUSY!" The MC cried, the four Pokemon preparing the doncing. "Our first leader is Harley's Caturn!" Caturn stepped up. I yawned.

"Forward, back, left, right, left." I muttered as Caturen stepped forward, then back, then sashayed to the lift, then right, and lastly to the left again. It was amazing how well that thing sashayed. I guess it takes after it's trainer.

My green eyes fell on to Blaziken. He stepped up, then back at the right time, but his sashay was off—as was Dee-Dee Light. Solidid's Slowbro was shockingly accurate. Caturn finished it's turn, then Blaziken went up.

"Left, right, forward, down…and forward," I muttered. As I had predicted, May did not play on Blaziken's 'great' sashaying ability. She did, however, throw them all off by added then extra step forward just before her time was up.

Blaziken smiled proud of himself, heading to the back of the line. I smirked, a stray lock of my mane of hair falling in my eyes. I frown. "I really need to get this wild mess cut." I pushed it behind my ear, hoping I could locate something to tie it back—probably not with my luck. "Huh…" I glanced at the contest. Light was up. "Up, up, up, left."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat in the nearly empty arena. This was the last dance contest of the contest, so everyone was gone. I was sitting on the top row. These contest made little sense to me…but, hey I wasn't a coordinator. What really confused me was how the people who went on in this dance contest worked.

You see, each dancer starts with so many points. Each time they miss a move they lose a point. If they get it on the mark, then they gain a point. The dancer with the most points overall gets to go on. So even people from the same group can go on. It was a dumb way to prolong the contests or something instead of just have two sets of battles.

Slowbro went forward, back, left, left. I sighed. "Why am I still watching this…?" I muttered, standing up. "I'm outta here." I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder. "Good luck tonight, May. You and Drew and gotta have an interesting time with…." I chuckled. "Well, you'll see."

**N/A:(*) May had it…if only she knew why Drew didn't want to give the rose to Quagsire! Poor Drew…I wonder why the forces of the universe—AKA ME!—likes to toy with him. Any ideas? Cookie to the one I find the best. **

**Oh, I can't wait for the next chapter to be posted…but first I have to write it… Oh well, you all now know a but more about our soon not to be a secret, Secret Person. **

**Also, I might type the next chapter if I get reviews—and more hits on my poll might help too… *HINT! HINT!***


	44. The secert Figure's identity revealed!

**I don't own Pokemon **

_**The figure's identity revealed!**_

**This is it! The chappie were the secret person is going to be known to one and all who read this story! Oh, I think you'll be shocked… *heh-heh* **

**Oh, and cookies to May and Dawn are the best for her or his resoan for why the forces of the story--AKA ME!--likes to toy with him: Because he's so fun to toy with'. He is, he really is.**

**Drew's POV**

The rose hadn't worked…If only she knew how incredibly _weird_ it would have been to point to Quagsire. I honestly did not think her brain would come up with something that clever it ask! I was completely crestfallen. She had it, even if for a nanosecond, but still, she _knew_ who I was. I felt like pounding my head against a wall. I glanced at the wall of the hotel room longingly. May walked out the door to call her family before the battles tomorrow.

"Don't," Liz walked and sat beside me. "Pound your head against a wall."

"I still might…" I muttered. The balloon Pokemon ingored me, and went on.

"Drew, your life is what we call _irony_. I think it's a bit of dramatic, where the audience—us—knows the truth, but other characters—May—don't. And, it has a lot of situational irony, where what you are excepted to happen does not." Liz patted my shoulder.

"You've been reading the dictionary, haven't you?" I sent her a side glance.

"No, I learned that from a Gijinka cat person whom of which let me control like three chappies in a story," Liz jumped up, and walked away.

"Gijinka…chappies?" I shook my head. Just what goes on in the female head, I will never know. Quagsire made a beeline for me once Liz was with Munchlax.

"Sorry, about your plan Drew," Quagsire sat next to me. "I thought that might work for sure. Oh well. There's always plan B."

"Plan B?" I repeated. I had a plan B? When did this happen? If it was Quagsire's idea, then it was probably a bad idea for me to follow.

"Yeah. Plan B. You know, the one where you—" He was cut off by the sound a door opening and slamming shut. Then smoke filled the room. "Oh no, Mahogany Town flashbacks!" Quagsire covered his eyes and darted away form me through the smoke. I watched his silhouette hit a chair leg head first. The outlines of Munchlax and Liz, who were closest to the door, were the next two I caught sight of. Munchlax was standing in front of Liz.

Sapphire's form was curled around something the shape of a tree trunk—Blaziken's leg I released. _Everyone's safe. _I thought with a sighed.

I forgot to count myself in the 'Everyone's safe' thought. Two figure's suddenly stepped towards me. I held up my claws. I could take them on…I hope.

"Heh-heh, guys, I think we found Drew Hayden," one figure laughed. The smoke was fading. The figure grabbed my paws while the other opened a sack.

"Don't put me in there!" I cried, only to be shoved in the sack anyway. Just before the sack was tied shut, I heard someone say, "Sir! The girls coming back! We have to leave!"

I was thrown over someone's shoulder, and they ran off. I was struggling and flailing to get free. I failed.

"LET ME GO! LET ME OUT!" I screamed. _Why does think keep happening to me?! _

Then I heard through the sack, May's voice. "_Teddiursa!" _

**Secret Person's POV**

"Let me go! Let me out!" I heard Drew cried through the sack as my mercenaries ran off with him. I coughed smoke out of lungs. They let loose to much smoke in the room—not all of us have gas masks with us.

When smoke faded away finally, May ran past the door, not bothering to look in. I smirked. She wouldn't have known it was me anyway. I went over to the desk. No one looked at me. They were all to stun to care or even wonder what I was doing. I snatched their pokéballs, and pointed towards Blaziken and Munchlax. "Return!" I cried, recalling the Pokemon. I quickly grabbed Sapphire and Liz's pokéballs. Sapphire looked perplexed as I recalled her.

Liz's eyes widen. "You cause this…" She gasped. I smirked, nodded, and recalling her.

"Yes, Liz. I cause this and I would do it again in a heartbeat," I set the pokéballs aside, and I grabbed Quagsire's. Setting it on the ground, then positioned my foot, I pressed all of my weight down on the pokéball, smashed it in to pieces.

Focusing my all energy, I caused my small blue mud fish form to transform into a human body. I looked at the pokéballs, wishing I had my Pokemon with me. Slipping my hand in to my pocket, I ran my free hand though my wild brown hair. I considered leaving a note for May—I owned her that much. Much more actually, not that she knew that yet. I smiled sadly, yearning for the ignorance I had before Mahogany Town. As far as I can figure, Team Rocket's evolution machine made me started to regain my _true_ memories of my human life. Seeing Sapphire and Drew at death's door made my human form explode out to safe them.

I shook my head, seeing the busted pokéball would be enough for her to figure it out. Readjusting my bag, I walked out of May's room. Shutting the door to the room, and my life as a Pokemon.

**N/A: The figure was Quagsire! Shocker right? Heh-heh, I knew of course. You know what they say, keep your friends close and you enemies at gun point. **

**Oh and remember, I update faster with reviews and people voting on my polls *HINT! FREAKIN' HINT!***


	45. Death of a friend

**I don't own Pokemon, if I did, it would have more contestshipping!**

**Warning: This will probably be the longest Chapter ever in this story! And something BIG with like ten '!'s will happen!**

**Death of a friend.**

May's POV

My eyes widen as four figures darted out of my room.

"TEDDDIURSA! TEDDIURSA!"

"Teddiursa!" I yelled, racing after them. _Why does this stuff happen to me and my Pokemon?_ I sighed inwardly. Did Karma hate me, did I do something horribly wrong in a past life? Or did Acrues like toying with me? **(Um, sure, it was Acreus totally…)**

The Pokemon thieves were gaining speed. I frowned. I could not let them get away. Knowing I could not handle loosing my little teddy bear Pokemon, I pushed my legs to go faster than they were suppose to go. I was going to hurt for the contest tomorrow.

The thieves' figures were starting to look less human like. As they passed under a street lamp, I saw what they were. The figure with Teddiursa was a Hitmonlee. The other three were a Hitmontop, a Hitmonchan, and a Tyrouge. This made no sense, why would these fighting types want my Pokemon?

The hitmon Pokemon dashed across the street into the forest that made up the northern side of the island. I knew if I lost sight of them in there, I probably would not be able to find them again.

_Legs, please don't give out on me!_ I shut my eyes. Focusing in the sound of my feet slapping the pavement. It was a miracle that I did not hit a tree two steps in to the woods with my eyes shut.

They weaved in out through the woods, then I lost sight of them. Once second they were there, the next they were gone. I stopped and looked around wildly. "Where…?"

I searched for about ten minutes, before I heard a pained wordless wail. I knew that had to be him.

_DREW'S POV_

I had never felt any thing so painful—and I had a rafter fall on my head. The figure—which I found out were Pokemon—dumped me out of the sack. We were in a clearly that was surrounded by tall trees and bushes with a deep stream flowing on one side. Before I could regain my balance and stand up, the Tyrouge looped his arms around my neck and waist.

"Let me go!" They laughed at my words.

"What makes you think we're going to do that?" The hitmonchan punched me in the face. I let out a cry. But, it was just a punch that anything with hands could do. No, it was the attack that come next that made me truly feel pain.

The hitmontop smirked, "Triple kick." If I was human it would have hurt like heck. Since I was a Pokemon, a normal type Pokemon who was super weak against fighting types, the attack hurt like Hell. I released a wordless howl at the excruciating pain when the hitmontop kicked me in the face once and stomach twice.

Panting, I huffed, "Why…are you…doing this?!"

"We're mercenaries, Fuzzy. We were paid to get you and kill you." The hitmonlee said.

"By who?" I knew some people, and Pokemon, did not like me, but to go as far as to kill me?! I was clueless on who. Most people think I am dead already…

"He was a little guy, blue, a water type…." I knew that he knew that I knew who he was talking about.

"Quagsire?!" I gasped. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I knew Quagsire did not like me… Worse, he got me to believe that we were past that, buried the hatchet as it was. I should have never trusted him in the first place.

"I think that was his name," the tyrouge laughed. "Yeah, paid in cash. Told us when to do it and everything! Usually we have to do that part ourselves!" My mouth felt to dry to sallow.

"Did…Did he tell you why?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah!" The hitmonlee took out a piece of paper. "He told us to read this to you." He cleared his throat. "'Drew. How are you? I'm fine—but I'm not the one about to be whaled on. Well, I can't give you all the information on why I hired these lovely Pokemon to kill you, but I can tell you this: It was for the better good. I know it may not seem like it, but it is. I cannot have you go on living as a Pokemon. And the other why to fix that is to kill you. I'd do it myself, but I know I could not take you.

"'One last thing before you're whaled on, I want you to know that this is Plan B. Yours Truly, Quagsire. P.S. Trust me.'" My mouth fell open. How was killing me for the better good?! I was about to ask if they could tell me anything else when May burst through the bushes.

"Teddiursa!" She cried. The hitmons looked at one another.

"Wow, that little guy was good!" the hitmonchan said.

"I'll say! He says someone was going to interfere with this job!" The hitmontop said. "Hitmonlee. Hitmonchan. I'll finish Fuzzy off, you get the girl." My eyes widen. This was the worse day of my life—probably the second best for Quagsire. I smiled inwardly remembering Quagsire as a wooper getting thrown around by Liz and Furret.

May made a face that said, 'Oh-crud-I-really-should-have-called-for-help-or-went-and got-some-help-or-grabbed-my-pokéballs-before-chargeing-after-these-Pokemon-…-I-am-so-screwed.' Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were only meters from May. I knew I had to do something. I had to help. I had to…

Using energy I did not think I contained, I grabbed the Tyrouge by his head and threw him at the hitmontop. The two screamed and flew into the rushing stream and were swept away. I dashed between May and the hitmon Pokemon.

"Oh Acreus!" I cried as a double kick and a sky uppercut both sent me back then into the sky. I was sent above the trees, oddly, by a house on the far side of the island, I was sure I saw some kid battling Suicune. But, I only saw it for a second before I rocket back to earth.

Falling did not hurt so much as the impact. I saw May's eyes go so wide I was sure they were going to fall out before making a crater in the earth.

"Wow, are you dead, Fuzzy?" Hitmonchan called to me.

I growled slowly. "Do. Not. Call. Me. FUZZY!" I burst out of the crater, and mega punched the Hitmonchan.

"Hey! That's my brother!" Hitmonlee cried, kicking at me. Smirking, I somehow dodged his feet, and was able to give him a furry swipes, with extra furry, to the face. He gasped and fell back. Hitmonchan stood, and touch the other hitmon's shoulder. Smiling wickedly the Pokemon turn toward me.

"Heh-heh, taste this," Hitmonlee started.

"Close Combat!" They both finished. Then they appeared out of nowhere and began punching and kicking all over my little body—mostly the face. I screamed, it hurt so horribly. I tried to slash and bite them while they were close, but I couldn't get a clear shot between the flying feet and frenzying fists.

It might have when on for minute, or it could have been hours until they finally stopped. They backed away as quickly as that appeared. I could feel the bruises forming in my skin, and I was sure I had some broken ribs. Gasping in pain, I forced myself to my feet.

"You're not giving up easily, are you?" Hitmonchan asked.

"You would have to be an airhead—like May—to think that," I was proud of myself for being able to mock May's IQ even when I was just beaten within an inch of my second life by two crazy fighting type Pokemon hired by a crazier mud fish Pokemon.

"…I think I get it, Bro." Hitmonlee said. "This guy's in love with the girl!" The hitmons laughed.

I felt a blush creep up my face. Luckily for me, their Close Combat created a gash on my forehead, so blood was dripping on to my face, that added with the bruises all over my face there was no way they could see my flushed-ness.

"So, why if I do?" I challenged.

"Huh? Oh, if you do then…well, you'll both be gone soon," The fighting types inched forward. "You'll go first, Fuzzy."

I felt heated raging through out me. "NO!" I become aware of the feeling of pure energy powering out of my body and hitting the hitmon Pokemon. The two Pokemon wore stunned expression as they fell in to the stream and were washed away. Breathing heavily and gasping for air, I fell to my knees. "I told you don't call me Fuzzy."

May's POV

I had no idea what attack Teddiursa just used. It looked like heat wave, only with the energy of a hyper beam.

"Saura teddi," He was on his knees, panting. I rushed over and hugged him gently.

"Teddiursa! You're okay!" I felt tears string my eyes. "You saved me. Come on lets get you to the Pokemon Center." Sitting on the ground, I reaching in to pocket, only to realize I did not have his pokéball. I bit my lip. Probably was not a good idea to move him, but I did not have much of a choice. When I reached down to pick him up, the bear Pokemon grabbed my hand.

"Ted," He shook his head slowly with s small, sad smile on his face.

"You…don't want to go to the Pokemon Center?" I pulled him on to my lap. He nodded. "But…why?!" The tears were now gushing frame my eyes.

He rolled his emerald green eyes and smirked. "Teddi, teddi, saura." He then flicked his weird little bangs. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You…you are Drew, aren't you?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for not seeing it.

"Teddi!" He cried and nodded in a relieved 'She-finally-figured-it-out' kind of way.

"Oh my…how I could not see it? All the signs were right in front of me, some even hit me in the face, and I still did not see it! I'm such an airhead!" I sobbed.

"Teddiursa…" He smirked and flicked his bangs again, only much slower and the looked on his face could not hide the pain.

"Oh Arcues!" I hugged him. "Why me!?" I was going to lose him, and I just got him back!

Drew muttered something softly. I looked at him. His eyes were half shut, and he looked pale—even with all the bruises.

"Teddi…" He grumbled something that sounded like it might be a curse. "Suara…" His eyes shut, and his already shallow breathing weaken a bit more.

_NO!_ I screamed in my head because my mouth would not work right then. _Do not die! Please!_ His breath stopped just then. "no…" I whispered.

_Oh my Goodness. May . . ._ My inner voice said. _I'm sorry…May, there something you really should do, before his heart stops._

'_What?' _I asked, tears falling from my eyes like a river.

_Kiss him! _**(*)**

Drew's POV

Great. May knew who I am now, but I had to die first. I crossed my arms and legs in the world of swirling colors, waiting for Manaphy to appear and tell me I failed my second chance and send me to the afterlife with a pitied look.

I sighed as the shape of Manaphy appeared. The first words out of his mouth were, "You're Pokemon body looks like crap right now."

"You try getting duel Close Combats thrown at you!" I snapped. Manaphy shrugged.

"Point, point." Manaphy said. We waited in silence before I broke it.

"Are you going to take me to Heaven—or Hell—or what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Heaven or Hell?" Manaphy laughed once. "Drew, you idiot, I'm here to tell you, you get your human body back!" My mouth hit the there was none ground.

"But how?! I died…again!" There was no way…unless May… "She kissed me?"

"Like three seconds before your heart gave out and you really did die!" Manaphy chuckled. "Right now, you are dead, physically. But, fear not! I can turn you dead body in to a life-full human one!"

"Why did not you tell me before?" I asked.

"'Cause, I have to asked you if you really want to go back. If you go back you'll have to deal with the whole, most everyone thinks your dead thing. But, then again you can go with my plan of telling everyone you were washing out to sea, and you had amnesia and lived on a island for the last, what three months? Then you got hit on the head by a coconut, and you remembered. And you can figure the rest out!" I blinked.

"You put a lot of thought in this, didn't you, Manaphy?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Now, as I was saying. Besides that, if you go back you'll have the ability to speak with Pokemon you're close to. Like all of the Pokemon you journeyed with and most of your Pokemon," Manaphy said. "Of course, to you that might be a good thing."

Then I remembered something. "Hey, did you have anything to do with Quagsire?" I asked.

"Quagsire…You mean Miles?" Manaphy asked. I blinked.

"No I mean the mini Quagsire that has—or maybe had—an obsession over May." I said.

"…Oh, yeah you mean Miles." I did not peruse this any farther.

"Yeah, whatever…Manaphy. I'll figure out all the details later. I want to be human again."

"You mean you want to be with MAY!" Manaphy chuckled and to had to my annoyance, make kissing noises. I glared and nailed him in the head with my fist.

"Will you stop it?!" I snapped. Manaphy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Why Don't you just get a knife and ran around yelling 'Red rum red rum' **(**)**" He muttered then added, "Okay. I get it, you want to be human. Now, this might be very, very painful."

"Great."

May's POV

I frowned. He was gone, gone forever. I had taken my inner voice advise and kissed him. Like I honestly thought it would being him back. I bent my head down and cried. Then a bright glowing came from Drew. I blinked and leaned away. It was kind of like a Pokemon evolution. More than I thought when his formed changed. When the light was gone, to my shock was Drew. Human Drew. He shut his eyes tightly once before sitting up and holding his head.

"Manaphy was right. That hurt like Hell." He grumbled. Before I could stop myself, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Drew, you're not dead!" I cried.

"You know it took you long enough to figure out it was me," He smirked. "But, at the last second you did."

"I would have early if you would have pointed to Quagsire!" I pointed out, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah! Would you mind if I strangle him when we get back?" Drew asked—and he was serious.

"What?!" An image of the little mud fish smiling and hugging my leg came to mind.

"May! He hired the hitmons!" He was serious when he said that.

"And here I thought Quagsire liked me…" I muttered.

"Oh, Quagsire liked you…he had an obsession with you. The first thing he said to me and Blaziken was that he was in love with you."

"Okay…well, I'm not sure I believe you!" I laughed and stood up. "Let's get back to the hotel room and we can ask!" Then, under her brother, and clearly more to her self than to me she whispered, "I missed you. Drew."

**N/A If only they knew that Quagsire was not there. You'd think May would believe him…if only she knew the really Quagsire…If only she knew what I know…Oh well, that's life! **

**(*) Don;'t you love how the inner voice knows what to do? (**) For those of you who don't know, Red Rum is murder spelled backwards, kay? *Drew walks over.***

**Also, I have checked the traffic to this story. Just going to the first page and then clicking back, I don't care so much about. But going to the last chatper, means you probably read it. If you read it, then REVIEW it, please? I like reviews. They tell me what I can improve and what I should keep the same! So, people, please Review. Also, for those of you with acounts, go to my poll, plz? **


	46. Fuzzy no more

**I don't own Pokemon!**

**I would like to wish everyone a happy Easter! God Bless you on this day for which His Son rose from the grave. He is Risen. Happy Easter everyone! **

**Not Fuzzy no more!**

Drew's POV.

Like Manaphy had said, turning back into a human hurt. Having all your limbs stretch, and everything moved around was really painful, but it was worth it.

It was dark by the time we got back to hotel room, so not one looked at us much. Which was a good thing, because I was leaning on May most of the time and was in baggy think fabric PJ bottoms without a shirt. Did I mention that Ciawood City is really cool at night?

"Did I shut the door?" May asked.

"I wouldn't know. I was stuck in a sack…" I muttered as May opened the door. The smoke was gone.

"Where are all the Pokemon?" May asked. I frowned, spying the pokéballs on the desk. I went over, grabbed a pokéball and let out who ever it was.

"Quagsire! If I ever see you again I swear I'm gonna—" Liz saw May looking at her now. "Hey, May. Did you get Fuzzy back."

"I'm not Fuzzy anymore.' I said, Liz spun around.

"Drew…" Then she started to laughed. "and you laughed at my human hair! Yours is like grass or something!" I ignored her and handed May her pokéballs.

"Wait, there is only three here. Where is Quagsire's?" She stepped toward me. Something crunched under her foot. "Huh?" She bent down and picked up a part of a pokéball. "This is…Quagsire's pokéball!"

"As I was saying, Drew. Quagsire was the one who was trying to kill you!" Liz said. I leaned down, May was letting the reality of the truth sink in.

"Yeah, I know. He left a note." I whispered.

"I could never seen my wittle Quagsire as an evil murderer."

"Did you really just call him your wittle Quagsire?" I said. I could think of a few other things to call him right then.

"You're not a girl, you have no motherly instincts. Oh, wait, I forgot, you do," Liz chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"I hope he's okay!" May had tears in her eyes. Over Quagsire. I could tell he'd be having a heart attack if he was here. Maybe, after everything that had happen I was not so sure who Quagsire really was. Weather the real Quagsire was the crazy May obsessed wooper, or the evil wicked mini Quagsire. I'd probably never fins out**. (*)**

"I'm sure he is…" I said though my teeth. Liz rolled her eyes walked over and took the pokéballs from May.

"Hey, everyone, Drew's alive, and has a head full of moss!" I glowered at her. Liz stuck out her tongue. Quagsire was defantily gone, for only Blaziken, Munchlax, and Sapphire, who was sleeping, appeared from the pokéballs.

"Huh…Munchlax, Drew's not a two foot tall or something teddy bear anymore!" Blaziken sighed. "I'll miss making fun of Fuzzy."

_Don't take the bait, Drew. . ._ I thought.

"Congrats, Drew. You have made it through Lalaland. Souvenir?" Munchlax smiled. May blinked and looked up from the red and white shards at her Pokéball. Sapphire looked around. She spotted me, then wide eyed, darted to May.

"Scary!" She cried. "Scary Green Eye human!" May sent me a look that said 'Huh?'

I shrugged. Clearly, she did not recognize me. Though, if I was her, I probably would not either. "Sapphire, it's me. Drew?" Sapphire looked uncertain, so I added, "Drew-da?" Her eyes sparkled, and she dove from May and wrapped her self around…my head. I sighed. Something never change I guess.

"Drew-da?" May giggled. I glared, thinking about telling her about what Sapphire thinks of Dee-Dee, but thought better of it when she added, "Aw, I think that's cute. Better than Teddi-da."

I smirked and said. "And this is the girl going in to the Grand Festival in…five hours." May glanced at the clock.

"Five hours?!" May jumped up. "I'm so unprepared! I have no idea what I'm going to do! I'm not sure who I'm going up against!" I sighed. This was going to be fun…

**N/A: Quagsire's gone, Drew's human, and everything is how it should be…but May still has to compete in the Grand Festival, Drew has to tell his family he not dead…that sounds fun doesn't it? (*) *Cough, cough*squeal*cough, cough.***


	47. The last Chapter

**I don't own Pokemon!, nor will I ever. Probably.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers: Chi-Chia mina,** **patri-300,Kapuchino357, japaneserockergirl, Arysd, That KJ kid, Kahtita, Kairi the vampyre, Riptide48, NotSoSlightlyCrazy, EZanubis, Adurna Rider of Kyeykya, Yuri n' Chuka —Chapter 20, I'm about halfway through—-oogly woogly, xoxomelodyrosexoxo, oink oink piggy, ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan, Gwendolyn368, mr sonic 101, May and Dawn are the best, —I can see the end of the chapter list!—darkanimevampiregirl12, ShadetheEchidna666, elijah, Sheimi, xUNGracefulxAssassin, BentleyGirl, valeforXD, and lastly, RimaBalaBalance!**

**Also, *Pulls out a cookie* Here *Hands to Patri-300* You reviewed most all the chapter when I was like, 30 chappies in. Most people would not do it. That and I saw you asked for one. **

**Listing all of you Reviews in time consuming—And I don't think I forgot anyone, if I did, sorry! How does Sergmen and the people who try to mimic his writing style by thanking all their reviewer who reviewed that chapter do it?(He does have 'men' in his name, so I think that means he is a male…but, hey, it is the internet) **

**Remember, a super awesome picture of the Pokemon from this story is at: **

**http://pokefreak221. /art/ Drew-s-Journey-Pic-157105965 **

**Just take out the spaces**

**Now, on with the last Chapter of Draw's Journey! My fist CS and Reborn fic**

Chapter 47: The last Chapter

**Quagsire's POV**

I yawned as I looked at the battle in front of me that was about to start. May vs. Dee-Dee. Since Drew was not in the Festival, he had to sit in the stands. I smirked and ran a hand through my brown hair. I had not found anything to tie it back that did not have a peace of gum sticking to it, so I did something I knew my mother would have killed me for. I found a pair of scissors and cut my own hair. When I had regain my human body back in Blackthorn, my hair, which I had always kept short, had grown down to my shoulders.

It is a lot harder than it looks to cut one's hair in a bathroom mirror. As with all towns, there is a barbershop in Ciawood. And, as will all barbers shops, you have to have money to get your hair cut. I chuckled. I might be thrown is jail if they saw my money. You would think—

"LET'S GET BUSY!" The MC cried loudly. I tore myself from my thought and looked onward as May called out to Blaziken to use Sky upper cut on Dee-Dee's Delcatty. I smirked and glanced at Drew from the corner of my eye. He winced at the cat flew in to the air.

"Now you know how my Mahogany Town Flash back feel," I chuckled as the Delcatty used water pulse on the fire type. Blaziken flew back and hit the wall. He staggered back up and ran at the purple Pokemon claw ready to slash. The Delcatty stumbled back, and released a hyper beam. Though it did not hit Blaziken directly, it did clip his leg as he dodged. The time was slipping away quickly.

May ordered the overgrown fighting chicken to use blaze kick. Anyone could see the blaze kick would put the cat Pokemon out of commission—though Blaziken was not doing much better. I smirked. "Someone is in for a disappointment." I said in a sing-song voice. Blaziken was inches for the cat Pokemon when the time limit buzzer rang.

"Well, that was impressive," The MC blinked. "It looks like Dee-Dee and Del are our winners!" I shook my head and turned away.

* * *

Drew's POV:

I was waiting in the corridor between the locker rooms and the outside world, when a stream of coordinators and people can flood past me in to the locker rooms— more then likely to see Dee-Dee. I was slightly shocked to see several once crazed fan girls race by. If they saw me, I would have to explain how I came back from the 'dead'. Luckily, I think they turned their affection to Harley, since they all looked like Caturnes.

I considered going and getting May, but…I really did not want to.

I let my mind wander. Question I had been suppressing popped up. I still had no clue what I was going to tell my family. I could see it now.

Me: Yeah everyone!

Everyone:………GHOST! Kill it!

I sighed and rubbed my head. This was going to end badly. May said I should just tell them the truth.

Me: So, that was how I spent my last few months.

Everyone:……..Crazy Ghost! Kill it!

Me: Why me? *Running away*

Person with cat ears and blue hair: HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Never make fun of my stories!

Where did that last part come from…? Whatever… I leaned against the wall as the last person darted past. Or so I thought. One last person walked near. Only he was leaving the locker room. He had a shady looking hood pulled over his head. Just as he pasted me, I saw a smirk. He paused and looked over at me.

I could not really see his face. Just the smirk and a stray lock of brown hair. He turned and kept walking, but this time he spoke—in a voice that was eerily familiar. "You know, Drew. Plan A never works. It's _always _Plan B that gets stuff done." Quagsire reached the end of the corridor and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'll be seein' ya." With that, he was gone.

"If I never see him again it will be too soon," I uttered a river of people—lead by Dee-Dee marched out. After at least five minutes, the crowd was gone and May strolled out. She reached me and I told her, "Good job."

"If I had only a few more seconds…" May trailed off. I sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look on the bright side! Dee-Dee gonna lose to Solidad tomorrow!" I told her. She chuckled.

"That will be great," May exclaimed dragging me by my hand towards the door. "And then we got to La Rousse!"

"Wait! '_we'_?!" I dug my heels in to the ground. "I never agree to that."

"Whatever you say, Drew." May laughed and I sighed. No arguing with seven year old logic, I guess. Maybe, with May there, I can tell my family what happen.

I'll face whatever Manaphy or Acrues or whoever throws at me—it will be getting through it that's that will be the hard part.

_**The End**_

…_**for now**_

**Well, everyone. This is the end to Drew's Journey: A ContestshippingReborn fic. Don't worry the next one will have a better title. Actually, I all ready have the title: 'Miles of Roses: A Contestshipping Fic'—the part after Miles of Rose my. Pretty good right? It will have to do with the secret behind Quagsire—and some one else on this journey. I have left a few hints through out the story for you. If you figure it out…please keep it a secret. **

**I will be posting the squeal on May 18****th****.**

**Also, this is an exert from Miles of Roses I took out all the parts where it would get away the plot and I have not decide the POV yet, it might be May, or it might be Drew—I'll figure it out later:**

* * *

"**What are these things!?" May cried.**

"**I don't know!" Drew stood in front of May to protect her from the ****************.**

**The ************ ****screech and stepped closer to the two. **

"**Great. I'm human again for four months and I get killed again," Drew grumbled. **

"**Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice shouted from the top of the cliff. Then a figure with brown hair that stuck out at odd angles and looked like he had cut it in a bathroom mirror smirked. Then the ground under him crumbled away and he rolled in to the ************. ****"That went better in my mind."**

* * *

**Okay, everyone! Thank you for reading this so far and to all my reviews. You were all great helps in the write and the plot twists and the over all awesomeness of this story. Without you all, I probably would have given up on this story. So, thank you all! One last thing: Just because I'm done with this story does not mean don't review. Heck. If someone reviews this story three months, six months, a year even in the future, I will enjoy it. **


End file.
